The Pharaoh's hound
by t recorder
Summary: durring doom arc. a creature time thought to be gone has chosen yugi as its master, but when the Orichalcos shows up and the creature seemes to know who darts is to, the pharaoh may need help from his new kanine friend but its not like she can tell them.
1. Hello

**ok now i know i had other storys up and i didn't drop them they are just going through major editting, i moved cross country and was in a huracane so thats why i disappeared for a while. sucks i know any way i don't own yu-gi-oh so u can't sue me for this story. **

* * *

**The Pharaoh's Hound.**

**By trecorder**

**Chapter one: hello**

**UNKNOWN POV… **At least unknown to you

It was cold and I was wet. I looked up at the pouring rain from my spot under the bench in the park I had found the previous night. The rain had made my thick white and black silk coat matted. I placed a white paw on my snout and sighed. Suddenly I heard a laugh. My head shot up and I saw a boy with strange hair on his head. It was three different colors. It was black like my fur and then some kind of red and he had blonde hair hanging in front of his kind purple eyes. I stood up and crawled out from under the bench and shook off not that it made much of a difference and ran after the boy. He had reached a strange kind of building and he seemed to live there.

He opened the door and then suddenly stopped and got a dazed look on his face like some one was talking to him and then he turned and faced me. The rain had stopped falling and I tried to shake off the water. He looked at me with kind purple eyes and I smiled at him and my tongue was hanging out of my mouth. He laughed at me then asked.

"What are you doing here girl"

I was relieved to know he knew I was a girl and to answer his question I laid down and rolled over until my stomach was in the air and I perked me ears out and smiled at him. He laughed at me again and another voice came from inside the building

"Yugi, why do you have the door wide open?"

I sat up as a man walked out. He was as short as the boy and he had grey spiky hair that was covered by some couth tied to his head. He was caring a thing I knew all too well. It was a long wooden pole and had yellow reads at the bottom. "A BROOM." My tail sunk to the ground and my ears drooped.

"Well grandpa I was looking at this dog that followed me here, I think it's a husky"

The older human looked at me and I whimpered as if he was going to strike me with THAT broom. He chuckled and bent down and motioned from me to come to him. I slowly walked to his out stretched hand. I sniffed and then licked it. The human laughed then stood up. The boy asked

"What are we going to do with her grandpa?"

The older man put on a thoughtful look and I made sure I looked extra cute by tilting my head to the side and made my eyes get all sparkly and big. The boy also looked pleading and in a way almost looked like me. The man sighed and said.

"Ok Yugi, we keep her but make found dog signs and place them around just incase but until then she is your responsibility."

"Sweet"

The boy said and I was thinking the same thing. I made sure I barked at the man saying thank you. The boy also said thanks and the two lead me inside. The older man went and sat behind a counter and the pale boy with strange hair lead me up a pair of stairs.

"Oh Yugi, make sure you give her a bath"

I halted "a bath", with water and that strange smelling stuff. The boy led me to the bathroom and there was the evil vile thing sitting there all innocent like. I scowled at it.

"Come on girl we need to get you clean, so grandpa lets you stay in the house" he smiled kindly and I proceeded to get in the warm water, which was nice, and he proceeded to clean me while I scowled at the stupid tub and the stupid smelling stuff that he was now pouring on me and I continued to scowl at the evil very EVIL predicament that had put me in this situation.

…**.YAMIS POV….**

I still felt this whole thing was strange in a way, but battle city was now over and Yugi and I could try and find a way to get my memories. Yugi was remembering earlier that day when Joey and Tristan were fighting and Tea disappeared and came back with a bucket of water and poured it all over Joey and Tristan. They two boys kept spluttering and asking where she got the bucket. Yugi laughed at his friends and I let out a chuckle at our three friends who were by far the strangest people I have ever met but I enjoyed their company.

As Yugi opened the door to the shop I glanced behind me to see a dog with wet fur that was white and black, it was just sitting there staring at Yugi expectantly.

"_Yugi there is a very wet dog behind you staring at you"_

Yugi turned around and stared at the dog that was now shaking off the water from its fur,

The dog now was smiling at Yugi and Yugi let out a laugh at the way it acted. When Yugi asked it… Her… what she was doing here the dog in a way almost looked relived at something? We both laughed when the dog rolled over and looked at Yugi happily. Then grandpa walked out asking why we were just standing there. I looked back at the dog to see her tail was low on the ground and she was scared…. I followed her line of vision… a Broom. What the heck. Now for one, Yami has never bin hit by a broom that he can recall was this dog scared of grandpa's broom?

The dog and Yugi were both looking at grandpa to the point were if Yugi sat down next the dog even I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. For some odd reason I think the dog knew this. Grandpa said that they could keep it and something about found signs but I wasn't listing ay more, A dog, this was a completely random thing and what would happen, would a dog get in the way off there search for his memories.

"_Don't be silly Yami, I promised you I would help you find your memories and I intend to keep that promise. Besides the dog thing is just temporally, until its real owner comes and claims her."_

I smiled has a small tinge of pink appeared on my face in embarrassment at my thought and getting caught at my thought. Yugi and the dog were walking up the stairs while I watched the dog to make sure she didn't try anything. We both heard grandpa tell us to give her a bath and I noticed the dog didn't really find that idea appealing. When we got to the bathroom the dog seemed to be scowling at the tub and when Yugi was washing her she seemed to just be scowling about the whole thing.

When he was done giving the dog a bath and drying her off, getting himself wet in the process we headed to my hosts room where we now were in pondering on what to do next. He was on his bed I was sitting in the chair and not falling through the dog was sitting in front of it. I recalled what type of dog Yugi had called her. A husky? Now that she was dry I got a good look at her. she had black and white fur, the top and all the way down her back was black and her underbelly was white except her chest were the black and white seemed to blend and a spot on her stomach, right between her two front legs was a long black patch. Her face was white and black and she looked like a raccoon, or like a person wearing a mask, there was two peaces of fur on here fore head right over where her eyes would crease that was white, and they could pass off as doggy like eyebrows. Did he just say doggy like the tail was fluffy and curled in; it was a perfect blend of white and black. AND FLUFFY

Bright blue eyes that stood out from black circles of fur stared at Yugi happily.

"_Yugi what type of dog is she, and do you relies we can't keep calling her a she or an it"_

Yugi nodded and then went to his computer, turning it on him typed in the word Alaskan huskies and clicked images. He scanned a couple of picks and then glanced at the female dog; he then erased Alaskan and replaced it with Siberian. He glanced at the images then at the dog and then nodded. He turned and faced me, I had moved to sitting on Yugi's bed.

"She is a Siberian husky."

"_Ok and what is that" _

Yugi sighed and turned back to the website, he clicked web and a bunch of words came up. I leaned over his shoulder and looked at the website he was reading. It said

**General Description of the Siberian Husky:**

Siberian Huskies are medium-sized, graceful members of the Working Group with a distinct wolf-like appearance. Siberians have a double-layered, medium length coat which acts as insulation against both cold and heat. The dog's fur is usually black and white, gray and white, copper-red and white, or pure white. The breed often has white paws and legs in addition to unique markings on the face. The brush tail is covered by thick fur and is sometimes carried in a sickle-shaped curve over the dog's back. The Siberian husky has triangular, erect ears and beautiful eyes that can be brown, hazel, blue, or a combination of these colors. Siberian Huskies have strong chests and backs, well-muscled upper thighs, and are known for being athletic, elegant dogs.

**Siberian Husky Temperament:**

Siberian Huskies are typically friendly, calm, attentive, and sociable. Like many other Working Dogs, though, they can be very independent and hard to manage. An experienced owner capable of firm training is a must. Siberian Huskies are very intelligent and respond well to training, which should begin at a young age. Although Huskies do not bark much, they are prone to whining and vocalizing a "yowl" sound – this can be stamped out through good training. Because of their friendly and inquisitive nature and their reluctance to bark, Siberian Huskies make poor watchdogs. They tend to be very gentle with small children.

**Caring for a Siberian Husky:**

Siberian Huskies are energetic dogs who require a good deal of exercise—at least 30 to 60 minutes per day. They are also talented escape artists and have a strong prey drive - a high, sturdy fence and obedience training to keep your dog from chasing the family cat is a must. In addition, they need regular grooming care, consisting of bathing, brushing, and care of eyes, teeth, ears, feet and nails. Twice a year Siberian Huskies shed most of their undercoat over the course of two or three weeks. They are social dogs and do not like being left alone, and will be happier if they have a companion dog. Though the Siberian husky is a fairly healthy breed, it is not uncommon to see canine hip dysphasia, hypothyroidism and eye problems, including progressive retinal atrophy, cataracts and corneal dystrophy, in the breed.

"_Ok you have your info, now we need to name her,"_

I said glancing at the Dog. Yugi turned and face me and said

"What do you recommend pharaoh?"

I looked at the dog and thought about and it seemed Yugi was doing the same just then grandpa walked up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey Yugi, did you come up with a name yet?"

"No grandpa we are working on it, oh and I found out she is a Siberian husky"

Grandpa nodded and went over to the dog, I had to admit she was a pretty thing her blue eyes stood out against her black and white fur and she just sat there and stared at everyone like she understood what was going on. It was a strange development, having a dog, and a Siberian, what was a husky doing in Japan and one this nice. It was a new situation… That was it.

"_Yugi, call her Anu"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The dog, name her Anu"_

"_Ok let's run it by grandpa"_

Yugi shook his head and then looked at his grandpa

"Grandpa Yami says we should name her Anu"

"I think I like that"

He turned to the dog who was still was sitting on the floor wagging her tail

"What do you think Anu?"

The said dog stood on all her legs she leaned on her front legs and wagged her tail in the air and barked happily with the name. All three of us laughed at the reaction. Grandpa nodded and walked back out of the room. Before he was all the way out the door he told Yugi to take Anu to get a leash and collar and a bag of food. Yugi nodded and head out the door, the newly named Anu at his heals.

At the pet store the newly named Anu walked next to Yugi who was caring a bag of dog food, she was wearing a now blue harness and a leash was attached to Yugi's wrist. I noticed the dog kept looking around and was keeping even pace with Yugi. She looked like she was attached to his hip.

I looked up and around the street and saw two duelist I felt a big dislike to. One of the boys had a blue hair that looked like a bowl had been placed on his head and cut around it. I snickered at that thought he had glasses that made him look like the bugs he loved. The next boy had long brown hair and a hat on his head. He loved Dinosaurs; they were Rex Raptor and weevil Underwood. Both had duel disks on there arms. With the permission from Yugi I took over the body just as the two walked up to me.

Weevil did his annoying laugh and said

"Hello Yugi, what are you doing here"

I noticed Rex was looking at Anu who was now sitting on my foot. He scratched his head and turned to weevil

"Uhh, think he his here with his dog?"

"I know that stupid it was a rhetorical question"

In my mind I was surprised he knew what the word meant but I kept that thought to my self but, I was sure I heard Yugi laugh in the back ground. Weevil looked at Anu who was still sitting on my foot still wondering why by the way and he backed up several feet

"w-what is t-that t-thing"

He stammered pointing at Anu. I smiled inwardly and said

"It is my Dog, Weevil"

"Kind of pretty"

Rex said reaching out to pet her when Anu let out a deep throated growl. He snatched his hand away and backed up to where Weevil was.

"That's no Dog, that's a DEMON"

He screeched. I chucked and pet Anu on the head who was still glaring at the two boys.

**ANU'S POV…** Yeah that's right a Dog gets its own point of view

I was sitting on my masters foot, hoping it gave him some sort of comfort, I had felt the hatred for the two boys coarse threw my master when the two walked up, it flared even more when the strange human with golden frames on his eyes, what the heck can he see through those things. He looked at me and I made sure my eyes were narrowed he back up and my tail swished be hind me.

"It's my Dog, Weevil"

I heard my master say and my tail swished some more. The other boy looked at me and said I was pretty, I know I am but that does not mean he can say it. So when his hand went to my nose I let out a growl I had been holding. He backed up also and stood next to the other boy, one called me a demon; I really didn't appreciate that one bit. My master laughed and paced his hand on my head while I glared at the other boys.

My master smiled and said

"I don't have my duel disk with me so I will be on my way now, come on Anu"

I smiled and stood, I barked a reply and glared one more time at the strange humans and walked away with my master.

We were half way home when I heard someone call out my masters name, he turned around and four people came up to my master. I sat on his foot again and waited to see if there was any danger. The first boy was blonde and had brown eyes, he was another human, the second was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes like mine, the third boy had the second strangest hair I had ever seen, it was brown but was up in a point and he had brown eyes.

The fourth boy had long white hair and brown eyes; he seemed the shyest, so I barked to see if he would look up. Of course this caught all of there action. The brown hair girl asked.

"Yugi when did you get a dog"

"Today"

He replied and told them about how I followed him and they were going to keep me unless some one claimed me. I wagged my tail and the brown headed girl held out her hand to me, I sniffed her hand and decided that I liked her, she smelled nice, and so I licked her finger. The blonde haired boy smiled at me and said

"How ya do'en boy" and he pat me on the head

"Joey, Anu is a girl"

My master said and This Joey person said sorry to me. The third boy also held out is hand to me and he smelled like food so I gave his hand a small lick, the girl smelled nicer. The fourth boy walked up to me and let me sniff his hand. I like his smell, but there was a strange disturbance coming from this boy, I let him place his hand on my head when that strange disturbance, what ever it was, flared up and for some reason this boy in front of me was no longer innocent so I let out a growl and barked at him, his hand was snatched back to his body and he glared at me and I glared right back.

"Ryou, what' wrong"

I felt my master shift in stance and he seemed almost wary of this Ryou. Ryou gave a small smile and he was no longer the threat I just felt, I relaxed a bit but I still watched him. He looked at my master and then pulled out a necklace from inside his shirt. It looked similar to the one my master wore just not as bulky. Every one looked at him in fear and backed away, that THING was evil that I knew and it was scarring my master so stood up and placed my body in front of him.

"You see Yugi; it is not me she is growling at. It's HIM"

His monition to the necklace. My master relaxed so I sat down and rapped my tail around his foot. The necklace suddenly flashed and the boy's hair stood on end he glared at my master and my master tensed up, so I stood and growled at the boy. He laughed and said.

"Ah the pharaoh has a little guard dog now"

I didn't know what or who this pharaoh person was but he was talking to my master and I was his guard so I barked at him again. The boy laughed and took a step forward; when he was a bit closer I lunged at him. Knocking him over. My master was calling my name and telling me to stop but no one threatened my new master. NO ONE. The boy pushed me off and stood. The leash was slacked and my master had not pulled on the restraints yet, but now the boy was near my master and I was behind the boy.

I looked at the leash and saw it was on the left side of the boy and traveled up to me so I ran past the boy ran around in front of him until me leash was rapped around his legs and the took off in the opposite direction of my master, I didn't stop until I heard a thud and I looked back and saw the boy flat on the ground. I ran back and untangle my leash by grabbing it. My master was walking up to us so I looked for the evil necklace. I saw it on the boy's neck so I grabbed it in my mouth and pulled until the string broke. I now had the ring in my mouth. The boy sat up and grabbed his head. He wasn't a threat any more. Suddenly my tongue felt on fire. I dropped the necklace in agony and howled in pain.

…**YAMI'S POV…**

When Anu growled at Ryou after she let him pet her I knew something was off, when Ryou glared at her I knew it was not Ryou at all. I asked any way even though I already knew the answer. When he pulled out the ring I was shocked, not by the fact he had the accursed object but by the fact, Anu had sensed it and its residence. When Anu stood in front of me then sat down and rapped her tail around my leg I was kind of glad she was there. When suddenly she stood a growled. I looked up and saw it was Bakura in control now.

When he called Anu my guard dog, Anu lunged at him. I tried yelling at her to get her to stop then Bakura pushed her off him. She was looking at his leash and I realized had yet to pull on the restraint. I was about to when Anu began running back to me then crossed in front of Bakura, and she had successfully rapping her leash around his legs, she then ran in the opposite direction and Bakura went crashing into the ground. I stifled a laugh and ran to Bakura. Anu had untangled her self and had ripped the ring from Bakura's neck. I ran to him as he sat up and groaned. I was about to ask if he was ok when Anu howled in pain. I looked over to her and saw the ring glowing and Anu was on the floor whimpering in agony. Tea was already kneeling by her to see what was wrong.

Tea looked at me and said,

"The ring burnt her tongue we should take her to your house and get her some water, preferably an ice cube."

I nodded and walked up and picked up the ring. Anu opened her mouth and I saw the tongue was an angry red. I glared at the ring and Tea took Anu's leash from me. I picked up the forgotten bag. And we walked back to Yugi's house.

Before I let the gang in the room I hid the ring with the other items under a lose floor board. We were all now sitting in Yugi's room. Anu had her head in Tea's lap and was licking an ice cube Tea was holding. Ryou was apologizing to use for the ring spirits behavior.

"No need to apologize Ryou, you can not control him, no one can. I think we are lucky Anu sensed him"

Anu stopped licking the ice cube and looked at me barking. I smiled at her and she almost seemed to grin back. She then turned back and licked the ice cube. I smiled and let Yugi have control. They spent the rest of the day chatting about random things and then Yugi asked them if they could help him make found dog signs for Anu.

"Why?" asked Joey

"Well, Anu belongs to someone else; she is too friendly to be a stray. So I have to make signs because some one is looking for her."

"What if no one clams her"

Asked Ryou. Anu walked over to Yugi and sat her head in his lap. Yugi placed a hand on her back and ran it along her fur.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there"

Yugi got up and pulled a camera out of the desk and sat in front of Anu

"Sit Anu" he said not expecting her to sit.

Anu sat down and swished her tail. Yugi looked shocked.

"Yes, she's some ones dog, she is trained to listen to commands" he said.

Yugi took a couple of pictures then said

"I'll make the posters tomorrow and put them up.

…**ANU''S POV…….**

My master, Yugi was asleep and his golden necklace thingy was on the desk. I was on the floor at the end of the bed. My head was poking out to the side so I could see the window and door. I heard the older man open the door and glance at me. He smiled and the told my master to wake up. When he didn't he turned to me and said.

"Anu maybe you can get him up"

He left the room leaving the door open. I stood and walked to the edge of his bed and barked at him. He rolled over to face me and opened his eyes half way. I barked again and he groaned. When he didn't get up I stood on my hind legs aware my master was watching me half asleep. I noticed his necklace. I got and idea and remembering yesterdays incident, with my mouth I grabbed the chain and pulled if of the desk, bringing a book and a few papers as well.

I ran for the door as my master jumped out of bed and chased after me. I ran down the hall way to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house, his room being on the last floor. I hear a yelp and thud and new my master had slipped on the rug his grandfather had put there and was now a bit behind me. I ran into the living room and ran to the kitchen. I stood by the breakfast table and waited. My master came running down the stairs still in his blue and stars sleep wear.

"Ok Anu, give me back the puzzle" he called

I spread my feet and leaned over till my chest was on the ground. My tail wagged in the air and his necklace clinked against the ground. My master came into the room and stood in front of me.

"Ok Anu, please give it back."

I dropped the puzzle and lied on the ground and rolled over. He laughed and picked up the puzzle. It flashed like the boys necklace did but this didn't have a bad feeling to it. My master then started to rub my stomach and my right back leg began to kick.

"Now what possessed you to take my Puzzle Anu Hmmm?"

There was a nock on the door and I smelt something. Something I really didn't want to smell again. I rolled back over and looked to the door. The older man walked through with someone behind him.

"Yugi, this man is here for Anu."

My master or the other master as I should call him for he came from the necklace, stood and looked at the man. The other master looked like he didn't trust the man and I knew he shouldn't.

"What is her name then and how did you know she was here"

The man smirked and I cowered behind the other master. And the man held up some papers.

"I have her adoption papers here, and I have been going door to door looking from my baby I snorted at this and her name is uhhh"

I looked around and I knew he had no name for me. He spotted something then turned back to the other master

"Her name is cyber"

The other master looked skeptical but then he looked at the adoption papers and frowned. He glanced at me and I whimpered

"Sorry Anu, uhhh Cyber. You belong to this man"

The older gentle man pleaded with my old owner to let them keep me.

"Look sir all I want is my Dog back"

He advanced for me and I mad a dash for the stairs, he reached for me and missed, I ran up the stairs and got to my masters room. I backed into the corner looking for a place to hide. The other master and my old owner walked into the room, the old owner had a leash in his hand.

"Come on Cyber, we must get home"

I growled at him and bared my teeth. He walked up to me and grabbed my harness. He clicked the leash and bulled on the restraint then began to drag me out of the room, me fighting all the way. Out side my master's friends were there. The other master walked out and stood with them. He was telling them what happened. I felt my self being lifted and shoved into a crate. I growled and my old owner slammed the door. My master or was it the one from the necklace I didn't know right now but I howled at them hoping for them to help me. He took a step forward but the car started and it began moving away. I howled at him and he waved at me.

**YAMI'S POV………**

I heard grandpa tell Yugi to wake up so I left the puzzle and sat on the desk chair. Which was still bizarre to me for I had no living body? Anu walked up to Yugi and barked, he turned and looked at her, she barked again and stood on her back legs and looked at the desk. She then grabbed the chain on the puzzle and pulled it and other things off the desk.

"_I am being kidnapped by a dog, that's a new one"_

I thought as Yugi got up and chased after her. I laughed when Yugi tripped on the rug and smashed into the wall. He got up and kept running after Anu. We got to the kitchen and she wagged her tail like this was all a game, which to her it was. Yugi picked up the puzzle and put it back on. I took over and looked at Anu, who was now turned over on her back. I rubbed it as her back leg started to kick. I looked at her face and she almost seemed to notice the difference between the two of us but that was impossible. But then again she did know the difference between Ryou and his other half. So anything was possible here. I looked up as grandpa walked in the room with a man behind him. Anu rolled back over and lay on the floor behind me.

"Yugi, this man is here for Anu"

I stood up and felt Yugi's shock in my mind so I asked

"What is her name and how did you know she was here?"

I asked sternly. He stepped forward, the man had dirty blonde hair and dark eyes he had a white shirt with stains on its front I didn't even want to know what those stains were and jeans. He held up a bunch of papers and handed them to me.

"I have her adoption papers here and I have been going door to door looking for my baby:

When he said that I heard Anu snort at this line so I narrowed my eyes at him. He snickered a bit when I took them and I was vaguely aware I was still in Yugi's pjs. I looked at the papers he said were his adoption papers and saw the picture and looked at Anu.

I looked back at the man realizing he had yet to answer my other question. He was looking around the room and then turned back to me and said.

"Her name is Cyber"

"_Cyber"_

"_Sounds like a made up on the spot name"_

I thought to Yugi folding my arms across my chest in an annoyed manner. I glanced back at Anu in an apologetic way and she whimpered

"Sorry Anu, uhhh Cyber, you belong to this man"

I could here grandpa pleading with the man to let Yugi keep her but the man wouldn't have it.

"Look sir all I want is my Dog back"

The man advanced towards Anu and Anu took off and headed to the stairs leading to Yugi's room. The man made a grab for her and missed, I snickered and he glared at me and grabbed Anu's leash of the hook and run up the stairs after her. I followed up the stairs and I found him cornering Anu. I secretly hoped, along side Yugi, that she would bit him. No such luck. He grabbed her harness and snapped the leash on and began to drag her down the two flights of stairs and out of the game shop, I following right behind him glaring at his back and Anu fighting all the way down the stairs.

My friends had just showed up and I was again reminded I was still in Yugi's pjs but at the moment I didn't care, I could feel Yugi's sorrow and I felt bad to, for I liked Anu.

"Yugi, what is happing?" Tea asked

I didn't answer her I just stood there and watched the man Shove Anu in a cage and get in his truck. Anu's eyes locked with mine and for an instant it was like I was looking at an innocent human in jail, begging for some one to free her. I took a step forward but the truck drove off and out of site, with me still holding my hand out for her.

* * *

**ok plz press the review buttion its lonely. **


	2. A new evil part 1

**ok again i don't own yu-gi-oh. ok this fanfic is a exact show but i wrote my characters into the sqript so it bunch of seans and lines are simaler to teh acuallal serise it is supose to be that way if you have complats i am sorry you feel that way but this is my fanfic and this is how i choose to write it**

* * *

**Chapter 2: a new evil p1 **

**YAMIS POV…. **

I was walking across the walk with people around me, I was half amazed that people didn't realize school was not out yet and here I was or some strange random duelist was shouting out to me. Yugi appeared to me, I knew he was still sad about Anu. Even though it was only a day and a half that she was at our home, we still were attached to her.

"_What's the deal we never switch between classes before?"_

I looked at my partner, I new he was confused with my actions for he was right, usually I leave him alone during school and just hang around in my soul room but today was different, I felt as if someone was calling out to me. To move a head in this search for my memories. Completely ignoring his statement I asked.

"_You did bring the Egyptian god cards today, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, wait, did you finally figure out what were supposed to do with them?"_

"_Yes" _I replied _"I can't explain it Yugi but, It was like the cards were calling out to me leading me to the museum were lies the secret to my lost past and the powers I once possessed"_

I looked at him when I said this, hoping he saw how important this was to me. I got a small nodded confirming my silent unspoken plea.

We had reached the museum, I stared at its large body, and inside this structure was information on countless pasts, lives, times and places, including mine. I was determined to end my suffering, to find my memories, to finally find rest.

"Soon the mysteries of my days as pharaoh will be clear" I thought to myself as I approached the building. I was halted in my steps by three voices calling out

"YUGI, wait up man"

I turned and noticed Joey, Tristan and Tea running to me. The stopped in front of me panting.

"We have been looking every where for you" said Tea.

"Yeah, why did you split like that Dude" Tristan said following up Tea's comment.

"There is something I need to do and it could be dangerous."

I was followed by shocked and blank looks. Honestly I don't know why I bothered to hide things from them they always find me in the end and it was a waist of time to tell them not to come. But I had to try.

"I just did not want to put any of you in harms way" they didn't need me for that; they could get in trouble with out me just fine

"But we're a team" Tea said "something that effects one of use effects us all"

She did have a point I thought. This is why I wished I didn't try to hide things from them; they would follow us to the ends of the earth and back if they had to. And for that I admired them.

"I have been giving this friendship speech for years, didn't it sink in yet"

She joked. I laughed on the inside for she was right and I should probably stop trying to fight there want to help me and Yugi.

"Now lets do this" "right"

Was the words that I heard has they held there hand over one another to signify a team thing. I placed my hand on top.

"What are we doing" I heard Joey say "were being there for Yugi man" was Tristan's reply.

"Right, by doing what exactly?"

I laughed at them and sighed at there eagerness to help but lack of knowledge at the situation.

"Just follow me guys"

**UKNOWN PERSONS POV….. **Again unknown only to you

He was here, I could smell him. The other was chasing me, yelling at me to come back, but I couldn't I had to find him.

I ran pass trees and people who jumped out of my way. I came to the steps of building. His sent was strong here. I ran forward determined to find my master.

**YAMI'S POV……**

The god cards and the tablet had glowed like I assumed they were suppose to and I heard a voice say I had served them well, I assumed this was a good thing until the Tablet became incased in ice and the glowing stopped. I looked at the cards when they started to pulse with black energy and that dark energy was now shooting thought my arm and body. I grabbed my arm and lowered it, hopping that if they were not facing the tablet they would stop. No such luck.

"Yugi" Joey said "what's wrong" Tristan finished

"I don't know"

I really didn't. The dark energy was pushing my hand away and I felt a great force grab on to the cards a drain them of there power.

"I feel as if a dark presence is draining the power of the gods"

"What should we do" tea asked

"You can start by dropping those cards" Joey said.

I tried, I tried to make my hand let go but my arm would not listen to my brain. It was like the cards were trying to sink into my skin, to get away from the dark energy

"I can't let go" I said, hoping I didn't sound has drained as I thought I did.

We suddenly heard a female scream. We all turned to the sound which was coming from out side. I groaned inwardly. What else could possible is happening now. The cards had stopped pulsing and I slipped them into my bag. And we all ran out the door.

We ran outside and saw monsters. DUEL monsters flying around. Every single kind climbing over buildings and uprooting cars and flying over people.

"_Yami, I know this is going to seem like a bad time, but ANU IS RUNNING RIGHT AT US" _

I looked away from the sight just in time to get tackled by a very familiar husky knocking me to the ground.

"Anu" I cried as a wet tongue coated my face.

I pushed her off and stood. I noticed a chain attached to her harness was dragging on the ground and she was dirty. The chains end had a broken spike driven into it. I saw her old master running to us, calling out to her but, not with a name I would tolerate her being called. I picked up the chain and faced the man. Just when he reached us a duel monster swooped down and began chasing him away.

"Shouldn't we help him" Tristan asked

"No" I replied ending the subject.

We all turned back to the chaos and Joey restated what he said before

"You have got to be kidding me, it's like a horror flick out here" he said

"Yeah" said Tristan "some one's duel disk must have gone haywire"

I didn't really see the logic in this and before I said something Tea beat me to it.

"It would take more than just one busted duel disk to project monsters holograms all over the city, there has to be more to it"

I agreed with Tea but I had a feeling that they were not holograms. Joey spoke up and we turned to him.

"The only way to find out is to go strait to the source, so let's pay a visit to Kaiba"

I thought this was a well thought out part of a plain, and even Joey came up with it. So I said

"Right, good idea"

With that we took off.

We were all running. I briefly heard Tea call this insane as I kept a look out for monsters that might attack. Anu was running at my heals and I thought it felt good to have her there. Suddenly Anu started to growl and bark when Joey said

"Except those to"

I looked at him then her and then in front of us. It was Rex and weevil. We stopped in front of them and Anu sniffed them. She gave a howl and backed away and stood behind me. I was confused. Two days ago she was trying to bite there hands, what had changed. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tristan saying.

"Incase you haven't noticed the city is under attack"

The two just stood there and Anu whimpered behind me and I glanced at her. What was wrong that was making her act like this? Weevil did his strange laugh then said

"The age of destruction his here." Rex picked up where he left off "soon your souls will be offered up to the great beast"

"Our souls" I stated

What did they mean by this? I know they are creepy people but this was strange it was almost like they were soulless and what did they mean the great beast.

"They must be in a state of shock or something" Tea said.

"Or something is right" I thought.

"This is just too weird" Tristan said

"Even for these two let's go" said Joey

Another good idea produced by Joey. I thought as I stared at rex and weevil and heard Anu bark softly to Joey's comment.

"Ya see, Anu agrees with me. Let's beat it"

We ran past them and continued on our way to Kaiba corp.

"_This was just too strange" _I found my self thinking to Yugi. "_First the god cards go powerless and now monsters are running around the city and something about a great beast and our souls being offered up" _

Yugi didn't reply so I turned back to running and pondering Anu's strange acting towards Rex and Weevil.

**ANUS POV……**

The two boys were in front of us and I let out a growl. I sniffed them and I felt a strong dark disturbance. It was like the lights were on and no one was home as a human would say. Like a part of them was gone. Then they began say a bunch of nonsense and I whimpered behind the other masters Yami leg. This was too weird, there were strange creatures running amuck and a great beast was coming. This was worse than anything I thought could be possible. They were saying something about our souls. Or the human souls. What was a soul anyway?

"Let's go"

I heard the blonde one say and I barked in agreement. I knew my master was wondering why I was acting the way I was. But there was something very wrong with those two boys. Very wrong. Something brushed against the back of my mind, like I knew what was wrong, that I had faced something like this before but that was impossible, all I remember is being a puppy, my old owner and then my two new masters.

We had reached the biggest building I have ever seen. I stared up in awe at it. There were a bout a dozen or so humans in front of it and they were all shouting and being shoved back by other humans. My master and his friends came to a stop in front of the building and the blonde boy said

"Whoa, it's a total circus over here"

I didn't know what a circus was but it must be something like this so I barked in agreement. The brown headed female said

"Guess were not going to see Kaiba"

Who was this Kaiba person, was he/she in the building, did they know what was going on. I briefly noticed my master was calm, did he handle stuff like this all the time. I nudged his leg with my head and he placed a hand on it.

"Let's head to my house" he said

The others nodded and we all took off in a direction I knew all to well. The place where my master. The other master and the older man lived.

**YAMI'S POV. **

It was night now and Anu was lying next to me. As I ran my hand along her fur, careful not to touch her wounds. The harness had been replaced by a blue collar at the request of Tea. She had removed the chain and said she had probably been tied into the ground and the wounds were from her pulling on the chain trying to get away. She had been given a bath and the dog now lay happily on the couch between me and Tea. The TV was on the news channel. Replaying today's events, I was barely listing.

"So this monster mess is happen around the world"

Joey said in shock as we all watched the new cast play the sightings of the monsters.

"And there still no word yet from Kaiba" Tea said

I sighed and kept my focus on the images, what was going on, the god cards, the tablet and now this. Why was all this happening?

"About time"

I said when the news caster said he was going to take us live to Kaiba. We leaned in and paid close attention to the man I knew as rival. I briefly noticed Anu was watching as well.

"We have done extensive tests of our holographic simulation system, now I can confirm with out question these sightings are unrelated to Kaiba corp. our state of the art technology is working perfectly" 

The news went back to the man in a studio as he said relayed what we had just heard. I rolled my eyes a bit at this and glanced at Anu. She was watching the news as well and seemed to be thinking. Could she really understand what was going on? Did she have some clue as to why this was happening?

"He is covering up. Who else had the equipment to project monsters around the world?"

I heard Tristan accuse. Anu snorted like she didn't believe some one. I wasn't sure if it was Tristan's accusation or Kaiba's statement. Tea spoke up

"Unless of course those monsters aren't holograms at all"

I looked at her, thinking her words to be true, but why, this was all too perfectly played out. Right when I know a way to retrieve my memories something bad happens.

"actually" I said "I was just thinking the same thing Tea, perhaps the force I felt in the museum somehow triggered the appearance of these creatures"

I knew I had every one's attention; even Anu was looking at me. I looked at her then back at the TV. I continued

"Which could mean these duel monsters are real, I wonder if that is what Rex and Weevil were referring to when we saw them today"

I remembered the look on there faces and what they had said. The age of destruction was here and our souls would be offered up. My flash back was interrupted by Joeys comment

"Wait our you telling me were under attack by actual monsters"

"I am not sure what to think right now" I said

It was true, too much was happening at the moment and I couldn't get my thoughts to slow down so I could make sense of this whole thing. I looked at Anu when she sat up and ran to the door and began to scratch and howl at it like she wanted out. I stood but stopped when I heard a crash and grandpa yell no. we all stood up ad raced down the stairs.

We got down stairs and I let Yugi have control when I saw grandpa on the floor and the place was ransacked. Anu was staring at the door and Yugi was running to grandpa.

"No grandpa" he called kneeling by him "are you alright"

Joey was standing on the other side and Tristan and Tea was standing back. Joey knelt down and said

"What happened Mr. Motto?"

"Yugi"

He said trying to sit up, I felt my heart go out to the old man. I turned to look at Anu was barking at the open door, I was about to walk over to her when I heard grandpa say they were gone. I turned back thinking what was gone. Yugi voiced my question

"Who's gone grandpa"

I was interested now and so I knelt next to Yugi to listen. The old man was still trying to sit up and he was weak. Yugi was holding him up.

"Your cards" he said "your strongest cards"

I reeled back in shock and so did every one else in the room.

"The god cards" Yugi said in disbelief.

Oh how I hoped it was not the god cards. But what other cards did we have that were our strongest. Grandpa's sad face said it all.

"Who did tis" I heard Joey say.

I glanced at him as he clenched his fist. Joey was standing up now saying he was going to find them. I looked at Anu who was running back a forth in front of the door, like she agreed with Joey. Yugi called out to Joey to wait, but he was already out the door, Anu at his heals.

Through the door we saw a bright glow and heard Joey gasp and Anu was barking at something. Joey called out through the half open door that we should see this, what ever this was, so we got up and walked out side.

Anu came and stood by Yugi as we stared up at the monster in the sky. Towering over us with its mighty blue form and looming over the towers and people of Domino.

"Its obelisk the tormenter" said my partner.

Joey spoke up after another two glowing beasts joined the blue form of Obelisk.

"And it looks like he's not alone"

"Its slifer and Ra"

I silently nodded in awe at the gods hovering in the sky. I was briefly aware that Joey was questioning the motives of who ever stole and summoned the god cards. Suddenly Anu began to bark at something and I figured she was barking at the creatures in the sky that is until a bright light blinded Yugi, me and the rest of the gang and Anu began to growl. We all looked forward when the lights died down and saw three men I think they were all menon motorbikes.

"You guys want those cards back "one said.

The light was still too bright for any of us to see them clearly and Anu was being held back by Yugi who had grabbed her collar.

"Yeah we do" I heard Joey say

There mine" Yugi finished. The one who had asked the stupid question was now laughing in an amused sort of way. Another one began to speak.

"All ya have to do is get passed us"

The one in the middle was now speaking, warning us about how they fought dirty. I narrowed my eyes from where I was listing in my soul room. Cheaters were they; well they would soon learn I didn't take to kindly to cheaters.

Joey was now yelling that they didn't scare US. Which was true and Anu was now baring her teeth at them. Yugi was now talking, telling the bikers the god cards didn't belong to them, which I smirked at, you tell them Yugi. I thought.

"Sorry to disappoint you but they serve a new master now." He was now holding up a card.

I was angry, no one had the right to control the gods, and they had no master. I perked up when he added pharaoh at the end of his sentence. How did her know of me. Apparently Yugi shared my thought

"_No way, how dose he know about you, pharaoh?"_

The man in the middle was talking again, by what he was saying it sounded if he was questioning our skill. Got what It takes, I scoffed, we had more than what it took to take back what is ours. He wanted us to follow him fine. The turned around a drove off, just as they did Anu broke out of Yugi's grasp and dashed after them.

We arrived at a building that was old and abandoned looking. I was worried for Anu, she wasn't here when we arrived which means she is lost unlikely or they have her bingo. Joey was now insulting them, something about dueling monkeys, what ever that was. I really wasn't listening. Then we heard a deep laughter.

We looked around the large plat form. I had taken over when we arrived so I called out

"Who's there, SHOW YOUR SELF" yes I was frustrated at the whole event.

The laughter became chuckles and a voice said

"I am right here above you pharaoh."

We all looked up at another platform high in the air; Tristan asked if it was one of the bikers. I didn't think so; his voice didn't match the others we had heard. I realized he was not on a plat form, but a crane lever. Joey was now yelling at him to come down here.

The man said very well then jumped, and landed gracefully in front of us. I glared and was about to ask where my cards were and Anu.

"Do not fret pharaoh, your dog is safe" he motioned with his hand to the right.

I looked over to where he pointed and there was Anu in a cage, clawing at the bars and again I was reminded of an innocent human in jail.

"I will make this short" I turned back to him "I posses something that you want, the three Egyptian god cards. And you posses something that I desire, your soul."

I jumped on the plant form and stood. This was it, they were about to see how I dealt with thieves.

"just hold on" I said trying to keep clam "those do not belong to you and they posses a power far more dangerous than you could ever understand, so I suggest you hand them and my dog over before someone gets hurt" _namely you _I added as an after thought.

"I am well aware of there ancient powers and if you want them back you have to face me in a duel, as for your dog, she is a very special creature. Something people thought died out long ago. A creature that could sense power in a being, the darkness of a very person's soul. My master will love your dog"

"Alright" I sad, losing my calmness "just don't say I didn't warn you.

I could feel the power of the shadows swirl around me but then I heard Anu howl. I glanced over at her, could what the man have said be true, could she really feel the darkness, if so then would my shadow magic hurt her. As if reading my thoughts the man said

"Yes pharaoh, your dog can be hurt by the shadows you posses, to much and she might be lost to it"

I dropped my magic and Anu sank to the cage floor in relief. I let out a low breath, fine no shadow game. It would upset Yugi any way. I didn't want to betray him again. I activated my duel disk and glared at my nameless opponent.

"Your soul's mine" he also activated his duel disk but it was different.

His disk was blue and black, with strange markings on the top; it shot out in a point from inside the disk and looked like it should deathly injure someone if stabbed with it. I went back to the now starting duel.

The duel was under way when the man across from me was now talking about a card that held more power than the Egyptian gods. And was apparently really old. He raised the card into the air and turned it to me. "The seal of Orichalcos"

The wind was blowing hard now, and it almost seemed to swirl around the nameless duelist.

"The magic infused in this card existed long before the sands of ancient Egypt were born Pharaoh. Now experience this power for yourself"

The symbols on his disk glowed and lifted off the disk in a circle of an aqua color light. Spinning madly, a very similar circle appeared in the sky above us. I stared at it when it slowly lowered itself to the playing field.

"What's going on, tell me" I said

I stared at it but turned to Anu in the cage when she began to howl and howl and howl, in pain. The noise frightened me and Yugi; it was like she was screaming at the top of her lungs for some form of pain to stop.

"Your fate is now sealed"

The man said answering my question and completely ignoring the distressed canine. The seal landed on the ground and began to from lines under our feat. Anu was now lying lifelessly on the cage floor, if it wasn't for her whimpering I would have thought she was dead. I glanced back at the glowing circle. The middle looked like some screwed up triangle. It lit up and I saw my friends get forced, more like flung, back by an unknown force.

"My friends" I called in panic not really judging what I said.

I turned to them and tried to run to them but the glow acted like some kind of barer and couldn't get through it, I was flung back to my original spot. The man was talking again.

"The seal of Orichalcos prevents us from exiting and all outsiders from entering it sacred boundaries."

I turned and faced him. He was hunched over and was laughing now and I noticed he had the same circle glowing on his forehead.

"How can something you dare to call sacred cause an animal pain and keep someone a prisoner in side of it." I glanced at Anu when I said this.

"When the duel is over" he was ignoring me again "only the victor may penetrate the border"

His head shot up and I was sickly reminded of the dark Marik. His eyes were wide behind the maniacal he wore and they stood sharply against his black cloak. It didn't help his pupils had shrunk down so small there was more white then the actual eye it self.

"The loser can never leave, his soul remains, locked inside the seal. You'll soon see the rules of the outside world no longer apply."

"Alright" I said angrily "you should know I am no stranger to ancient magic. Observe"

The millennium eye glowed on my forehead and Anu, out of the corner of my eye. I noticed lifted her head weakly.

"The power of my millennium puzzle" I said attempting to break the seal.

The puzzle glow intense and Anu almost stood but then the glow shrank back into the puzzle and Anu dropped with a sickening thud.

"What's this!!" I said staring at the puzzle in absolute horror.

"The Orichalcos existed long before your puzzle"

I closed my eyes as the power disappeared then they snapped open and I glared at the man. Knew I must get the dog out of here.

"Guys" I called not taking my eyes of the man "get Anu out of that cage, NOW"

I heard someone shuffle behind me and move to the dogs cage, I heard a lock being beaten and breaking open and I knew Anu was behind me when I heard her whimper a bit.

"Your Toy is useless and your victory is hopeless. Sorry but in here the advantage is mine. For the seal of Orichalcos is on my side of the field thus granting to me unimaginable power and strengthening every one of my monsters"

The monsters eye were now red, the seal was on there forehead and there attack points were climbing the charts. There also was no way out of the seal; wile he was talking I looked around. I was trapped.

"Thanks to the seal of Orichalcos MY monsters rain supreme" he then declared an attack on me.

**ANU'S POV…..**

The female and the blonde had gotten the cage open but I still could barley move. A minuet ago o I could for a brief monument like all the pressure had been taken away but now it was back and it was pressing in on me. That man had been right about me sensing the darkness. My purpose of creation was coming back to me now, all the memories of the hounds before me flooding into my mind. We were made by wizards; users of magic to hunt down dark beings and take there power away, to protect the master we picked from dark beings.

There was intense magic in front of me and I realized I had been moved. Never before in any of my previous lives had I had two masters in the same body and the previous owner had no magical ability what so ever. We chose our masters. They did not choose us. And right now my master was in a fight surrounded by the magic I was created to protect him from. I could not fail my original purpose, not again. I had to stand, had to get to my masters.

The friends were cheering him on with all there might as I struggled to stand. I knew that the man was going to bring even more power in this. The gods that had been reverted to cards would be plaid in the evil dark magic and I would be a failure. I was standing now and the female was trying to get me to lie down. The mad human was sacrificing his cards to summon one of the gods as I struggled forward. I had to get up there before he summoned it. I stood then ran on shaky legs has the man's monsters disappeared.

He threw out his hands calling the monsters name while I jumped on the platform. I stumbled a bit and almost fell again. A huge blast and a gust of wind blue inside the seal as I ran. The monsters head was rising and my masters were getting closer and closer. As long as I got there before the whole creature was summoned. I kept my eyes on the other master as I ran. It was slowly rising and I was slowly running. It seemed like it would take forever to get there as I forced my legs to move despite the closeness of the seal and the pain it caused.

Just as the thing let out a huge roar I leapt through the seal and I transformed into the form I was born in, created in. I ran around my master who I now just noticed me and sat by his side. My fur had gone from black and white to all black except on the top of my head and down my back. There was an outline of green with bright blood red piled on top. My features had become sharper. My ears were pined back I had long sharp fangs and I looked more like a wolf then the husky I was a minuet ago.

My master was staring at me, that I knew with out looking at him. I looked at him through my blue eyes and saw that he was wide eyed and gawking at me. My real form, ever cense magic became a myth, had been diminished to a domesticated dog form unless I was inside or extremely close to a really strong dark magical force. Like the Orichalcos that I was now in. in my real form I could stand the pain and for once I was grateful for its created abilities.

The line under my eyes glowed. They were bright yellow. It looked like a cat tail curled on two ends and two dots sat just above it. They were glowing because I was near my true master, the one I was destined to pick, to guard, to be with. The other master was shocked so to encourage him I sat on his foot and he smiled and turned back to the blue god he was now facing.

"I warned him" he said to me and I snorted in response.

The seal had appeared on it and I knew this was not good. Combining a dark and good power together was never good. Apparently the other master agreed because he said

"Oh no, this can not be." He was widened eyes and I new the out come could not be good. Not at all.

**To be continued…**

reviw because you people are so awsome and you know it and if you review you will be even more awsomer is that even a word


	3. A new evil part 2

**Ok again i don't own Yu-gi-oh or the story line plot thingy of waking the dragons but I do own Anu and her story line plt thingy, thank you for all the reviws and alerts i got. all you people get on line cookies, YAY **

* * *

**Chapter 3: a new evil p2 **

**ANUS POV….**

The psycho man, has I had taken to calling him, was telling the other master to look around and pointed out the obvious, the seal was around us, I think we got that part, when I jumped through it I know I knew it was there. The man was taunting him trying to make my masters strong facade crumble but he would not budge he just stared at the massive bulk of Obelisk in a stony glance.

The man then did the unthinkable. He ordered the possessed god to attack its master. I growled and my hair stood on ends as its fist came our way. It destroyed his monsters and the scatted peaces flew at us. My hair and senses bristled at its great and corrupted power came close to me. The friends were cheering again and I like the blondes' words. It would take more to take down my master. But I had a feeling more would come.

The man was laughing and I saw him suddenly fall a bit in pain and I new the power was too much for him. My master's words came back to me. "Only certain people can control the gods" was he right. He shook his head trying to focus on his opponent. I gave a sort of bark/snort/laugh and my master glanced at me the back at the psycho man.

I knew the three bikers I had chased were at the top of the building and I could hear a bit of their conversation. Apparently they agreed with me about mixing the seal and the gods together. Humans, when they will ever learn some power is not to be mixed. That is what caused the decline in my kind. It will be theirs as well if they did not learn and fast.

The man was talking about a great beast rising and picking off where he left off years and years ago. I began sorting through at my past lives and trying to find the beast he was talking about, but with out specific details there were just too many "Great beasts." And now it had to absorb souls. Nope still too many. I knew they two soulless boys had said the same thing but that was before I remembered who I was and why I was created. Apparently when our species was being wiped out our former masters made it so that unless we found the master and confronted the power first only then would our real purpose be reviled.

My pharaoh was now asking how they new this was coming when one of the bikers spoke up

"Some ones got an awful lot of question, too bad you can't ask your dog, bet she could tell you"

The blonde was talking again, asking who they thought they were. Humans were strange. Of course they knew who they were unless two things were happening. The bikers were experiencing amnesia or I was misunderstanding the term the boy used.

The blonde who had stuffed me in the cage said they were soul collectors. Wait that was bringing some bells to life in my head, where had the term soul collectors been associated with great beast and age of destruction. Why I was pondering this, the man kept on talking. I knew my master was wondering who this could be and I so wished I could help him. But I was a hunter of magic not a book on it.

The man I had dubbed the psycho was now commanding the other master to continue the duel.

"Obelisk is powerful not unbeatable and I intend to prove it."

YAY. My master had not given up yet and as long has either one of my masters had given up then I would not either. When he summoned the monster with a magic card I barked by his side to let him know I supported him. He smiled a bit and I just assumed it was at me and the other half was to his plan.

When he said that his monster would take out the god I was confused. The psycho man was right, it was stronger but the gleam in the other masters eyes had not left yet so looked at him expectantly. Then he told his monster to disassemble. Again the good guy rains supreme. I thought this with a smile and a swish of my tail.

He was now sending his three monsters to attack at once. I noticed a blue highlighted cut in its broad chest. Apparently my master saw it two for he told the psycho man he needed to take a closer look. We all looked at the god and it was shaking like it was going to drop any second. I smiled; the god would be cleansed of this dark power. When the master sent the last monster into battle and the cracks spread, a weak voice called out to me.

"_Guard the pharaoh in this time of darkness magic seeker for he will need all your strength to move forward" _

The voice sounded more like three overlapping each other. I realized it was the three gods and I howled to there silent plea. The blue monster vanished and the wind blew harshly. I looked at the other man and then whimpered and sank to the ground. The man's eyes were glowing red; the power of the seal was growing too much with his hatred. Wait that was it. A seal powered by hatred, a Great and powerful beast, the age of destruction. No wonder I had not thought of the time. It was my very first life, the life where I and my other kind had been created. By the power of Atlantis. The leviathan. I whimpered again, trying to tell my master what I remembered but he was not like the Atlantians wizards who had mind links to us. That power could only be held by them.

As he drew the psycho man said to my master

"It seems the seal of Orichalcos is too much for the puppy." He chuckled

My master growled when I did but ours did not sound the same. Mine was low and weak while his was human.

"Anu is not weak, she can handle anything"

He knew this after a day and a half with me? My lines under my face glowed again. Maybe he really was my destined master of this life time. But he looked so familiar but I could not place were. Like I had seen him or at least the part that was sitting in front of me, but for the life of me I could not think of which life I had seen him in before.

He played a hair ball; my master played a pink hair ball. Then a magic card and brought forth something very familiar to me. Mahad, my old master, his soul was in this deck, then what else was in there, I wondered staring at the deck. I turned back to the duel and gave a bark of encouragement.

It was well in the duel and my master played a magic card called dust tornado, he guessed that the card worked like a normal duel and the seal would vanish. I whined, trying to warn him that it would not work, this was much deeper magic; this was the magic that helped create me. He mistook my whine of warning as a whimper of pain.

"Do not worry Anu; the pain will be gone soon"

I did not whine again for he would see soon enough. The tornado was gone but the seal was still there.

"Oh no it wasn't destroyed" my master exclaimed.

The man who told my master that it could not be taken out by a trap card was right, and I hated it so. He was faring well in the duel though; he had even saved his monster to replace her with a magician. I saw her and knew she WAS familiar. Mana, my once masters apprentice, but if that was the case then could this other master Yami be the pharaoh one of my old masters worked for. I looked at him and saw he was trying to draw something good. His eyes were close; to help him I reached out to my old master who I knew soul would be in his pharaoh's deck.

"_Mahad, help the pharaoh_, _my new masters win this duel"_

I felt a warm power fill me then flew to the deck and a voice responded

"_Of course dahlia"_

Oh my old name, one of the many I had been given. I smiled at it, I had like that name very much. My master drew his card and then glanced at it. The gleam I had seen in his eyes before returned. He then activated a card called diffusion wave motion. Mana's power rose and she was commanded to attack. All the psycho mans monsters were destroyed in her attack. I gave a long howl and a series of happy in your face barks.

The mans life points went to zero as I ran around my master. Barking happily. I stopped when I noticed my master drop to the floor in a heavy pant. I sat next to him and licked his face a bit. He turned to me and said

"Thank you Anu"

He turned back to the man and said

"Hand… me those cards"

"No, never. The Egyptian god cards are ours"

He turned and I realized what he was going to do when he reached in his clock. I jumped away from my master and charged for the man. The man threw a card just as I reached him and tackled him to the ground.

"We had a deal" my master cried.

I growled; his voice was full of pain. This man would pay for causing that pain and so would the others. The seal began to shrink as I was thrown of the man by his flinging arms. I fell through the seal and landed on the ground with a thud. I felt spots in my eyes and heard foot steps running to me. The other master knelt by me as we watched the mans soul get taken. My master stared in horror as I stared at the just punishment. It was going to happen any way. There was no being spared from the cruel power of this dark magic.

The other master stood and yelled at the bikers to give back the god cards. The bikers refused, one said.

"Sorry, you didn't hold up your end of the deal, pal. You have to defeat all of us, not just one f us. Tell you what, for being such a good sport, here"

He through to cards at the other master and he stared at them saying names I didn't know. The blonde man was speaking again.

"I released your friend's souls as a gift, and besides it looks as if you have a dog down"

He now was referring to me. I realized I had yet to get up. The other blonde boy, the masters' friend was now yelling him to get down here. I agreed; I would love to give the boy a good bite. They were leaving now, after insulting the loud one. The pharaoh glanced at me as I stood and I walked slowly to the soulless man. I saw a necklace on the ground as he examined the man. I sniffed and felt as if a dark force had zapped me. I whimpered loudly, like I had been shot which I have, not pleasant, I thought I scrambled back and sat next to my masters.

The girl walked over to the stone while the master stroked my fur, which I now realized was back to its husky form. And examined the card he held. She picked it up and said.

"Check this out Yugi"

He stood and picked up the necklace while that asked questions whose answers I could tell them. I whined at the necklace and every one looked at me. I growled at the stone and the loud blonde asked

"Wait, wasn't she black, red and green a moment ago"

Ever one nodded and stared at me as I growled at the stone. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment the said

"Guys remember when the man said Anu was a very special creature. Something people thought died out long ago. A creature that could sense power in a being, the darkness of a very person's soul. And the other man called her a magic seeker"

Everyone nodded still looking at me and the girl continued

"What if she is and the form we saw in the seal was her real form and she senses dark magic, like a hunting dog in a way"

I looked away from the stone and looked at the nice smelling female. Wow she was smart, she figure out what I was. I nodded to them and they all took a step back except the other master.

"is this true Anu, are you really a creature who can sense the darkness with in, is that why you acted the way you did around the seal, the ring and my shadow powers and you almost seemed to brighten when I activated the puzzle"

I nodded again, finally glad they got it. With out the Atlantians mind link, I would have to try to help then as best as I could. Then I remembered how my masters in previous lives bowed to their kings so I imitated that.

I place on foot for word and the other one bend under my chest that was now lowered to the floor, I touched my head to the ground in a bow sort of way, then I jumped back up to see every ones shocked expression.

"Dude, did she just bow to ya" asked the loud blonde

My master nodded and then lowered the stone to me. I stood with my hackles raised and my fur on end. The marks under my eyes glowed and I growled at the rock. He pulled it away and I relaxed.

"I do believe you are right Tea, she is like a hunting dog, but of dark magic"

I glared at the stone again and so did the other master. I thought back to the gods words. This was going to be a long couple of days.

**YAMI'S POV…..**

It was the next day after school and we had set out with Anu to find Rex and Weevil. She had found them with ease and as I watched from my spirit from as Joey and Tristan picked up the two, I had to stifle a laugh. Anu snorted in a laugh like way, so I settled for the substitute.

"Take your paws off me you squash"

"Yeah don't make me all ninja on your butt"

The two weren't exactly helpful. Though I liked it When Anu had found them because I had ACSEDENTLY let go of the leash and she had tackled both of them to the ground, with a little bit of chasing on her part. Now Yugi wasn't letting me have control.

"I got an idea dude" Tristan said

"See how far we can toss these dweebs" Joey finished

Anu barked from where she sat next to Tea who had her leash. She was agreeing with Joey again. What was that two times now?

"Hold n a second guys" reasoned a typical Yugi "we got to find out what happened to them."

They were dropped and I heard Joey and Tristan grumble. And was Anu grumbling to me thought as I saw her look disappointed.

"Alright try to remember everything you guys did yesterday"

Rex told us what he did after he woke up and I slapped my hand to my forehead. I glanced over at Yugi to see Tea was doing the same and Anu had he paw over her nose. At least two people were on my side.

"_I am on your side Yami, but your method of…persuasion is a little UN safe"_

"_What's wrong with a bit of mind crushing and Anu biting them a couple of times_. _How is that unsafe?" _

Yugi ignored me and turned back to the two. They told us they ran into a man who had a robe on, a maniacal and a strange duel disk. Then they told us he played and I quote "some weird magic card called the seal of something" end of quote. Real helpful.

"The seal of Orichalcos" sad Yugi

"Yeah that's it"

They talked then Yugi asked

"Did they happen to mention a plain about stilling the three god cards did he"

"Wait there gone" said Rex

Yugi responded and affirmative and I shook my head,

"_Next time shout it out to the world Abiou" _

Yugi ignored my comment just like I expected him to. The two were shocked; they kept saying no way and stuff

"_YES" _I screamed _"IF WE SAY THEY ARE THEN THEY ARE" _

"_Calm down Yami"_

"_I AM CALM" _

Yugi raised an eyebrow at me and I repeated

"_I am calm" _

"_Now" _

He was laughing a bit in his mind now as I scoffed. Turning back to the two idiots. Joey was now being positive and began to walk away saying we would get them back and then told them to report suspicious looking bikers. Anu growled at them but, kept walking with Tea but still right behind Yugi. They said they would but for some _strange _reason I didn't believe them sarcastic much

We were walking now and Anu was still attached to Yugi's hip but being held by Tea. Apparently Yugi didn't want me sicking her on people.

"_That's the idea" _

I ignored him as Tristan spoke.

"First things get creepy at the museum then monsters start appearing around the world and now a gang of bikers are stealing people souls with a duel monsters card. And a dog apparently can track down evil dark magic"

Anu snorted and I laughed but when you put it like that, it sounds like something out of a cheesy insane product of a Childs imagination.

"I'm think all those things have something to do with one another" said Tea

I agreed with her. This all had something to do with one another.

"Yeah really" said Joey sarcastically "I'm thinken oh no I thought why does all this weird stuff happen to us, you got to admit its true"

I agreed with him, these things do happen to us and I am to blame in that category. I looked at Yugi; he seemed depressed so I said

"_Yugi it's…"_

I was caught off by another person calling out Yugi's name he looked up and saw a girl running to us.

"I have been looking all over for you"

She jumped at Yugi while every one stared. Including me and Anu. We stood a bit off and looked at he strange girl. She did look familiar but where had I seen her before. The others didn't recognize her.

"Um hi, you" Yugi said I laughed a bit

She was now upset that Yugi had forgotten about her. Tea leaned over and asked if he knew who she was. She held up a duel monsters card and said

"This card should ring a bell; you did give it to me"

Every one stared at the card she held.

"Rebecca" we both said at the same time, though she only heard Yugi.

"HA no, you're that brat" Joey cried

Nice Joey, insult her, I said as Anu snorted like she agreed with my thought. She seemed unfazed by the insult and just said HI.

"You look different, did you get a hair cut"

Joey, Joey, I thought. She obviously had gotten glasses and no teddy bear. Think Ra Yugi smiled at my comment. Then Tristan said the exact something I just thought just worded different.

"I don't need a teddy bear" she said "because now I have a boyfriend to protect me"

I laughed. YES DUBLED OVER HISTARA laughing. Yugi glared at me in my mind asked if I would like to switch places. I stopped laughing immediately but a few chuckles escaped every now and then.

Tea seemed appalled by this thought and Joey and Tristan called this another weird event. Apparently Professor Hawkins, Rebecca's grandfather wanted to see Yugi so we all walked to the Museum. On the way Rebecca cooed over Yugi and Anu. Wisely Anu had walked to the other side of Tea to get away form the cooing female.

We walked into the room with the stone Tablet of my past still incased in ice. We were lucky they let Anu in because I think it was better for her in here than out there were I remember the nameless man had said his master would like to have the dog.

Yugi's grandpa and the professor were in the room admiring the tablet. Yugi called out and the professor said he was just the person he needed to see but then he saw Anu.

"Remarkable" he said as Anu stared at the tablet then glanced at Yugi.

She turned to the professor as he held out his hand to be sniffed. She let him pet her but she seemed stiff like he smelled bad.

"It is alright girl; I do smell bad to you. Yugi do you know was animal this is?"

"A Dog" he said

"No she is what ancients called dark hounds or magic seekers. Created in Atlantis 10,000 years ago buy a magical stone that rained from the sky. Wizards and witches from around the globe came to buy them and when Atlantis sank beneath the waves, so was the spell that created them"

He had every ones attention now. So he continued

"They are animals of extreme intelligence and may lives, when there master dies so do they, until they are reborn in the next decade. There true form is reveled when they are in or really close to a dark energy and they have a spell on them so they look like normal dogs to fit in with humans. They remember all there lives and can only have a master who has some magical ability that is good. They chose the master not the other way around, so any person who is not up to her standers, she runs away from"

I was reminded by the man she was previously owned by and how when Yugi found her, she had appeared out of no where and how she was attached to us. Joey asked for him to continue

"They will act like normal dogs until there true master, the master they were born for in the decade, is in danger of and extremely dark magic and the can't get to them."

Again I was reminded of how I and Yugi were facing the seal and she was in the cage and how she jumped through it to get to us.

"They were thought to have died out, become a legend when magic became a myth. All through history dogs have appeared besides men who have been given the term magical or one who holds power. Magician, pharaohs, anything they are every bounty hunters dream. Yugi you are lucky that an extraordinary creature has chosen you and the pharaoh as your master. Imagine the stories she could tell us about history."

I admired Anu in a new lighting and glanced at where she was looking, she was staring at the dark magician above my head, with a sad longing look. Why did she look that way, like she new him personally. Well with what I know from the professor, she had many lives, it could be possible, but if she knew the magician maybe she knew me as well.

"But that is not why I called you here" the professor continued.

"I have a theory that all of these monsters have something to do with you Yugi"

Yugi gasped, I was shocked to, had I gotten Yugi in trouble again for a past I could not remember. The others where also shocked and Anu looked like she was going to cry with all this happening.

**To be continued….**

* * *

reviw some more, the reviw button is lonly again.


	4. Legend of the dragons

**Don't owwwn Yugioh nore am i planning on saying that i do. so don't sue me, thinks all you wonderful people who reviewed you get another cookie. YAY **

* * *

**Chapter four: legend of the dragons. **

**YAMISPOV…**

We were all in the museum. Professor Hawkins had explained Anu to us who were still sitting in front of the tablet. He also said the monsters were linked to Yugi some how…we technically it was me but Yugi was known, I wasn't.

"Seeing these carvings, prove what I suspected all along Yugi. You share a common bond with a 5000 year old pharaoh. Do you know what this means"

I was kind of disturbed that everyone now seemed to know of my essences. "And did he know what this meant." I scoffed he had been my host for a year now; I think he knew what it meant. The Yugi spoke after my little rant.

"Yeah that my life more confusing than most kids"

I knew Yugi was right, that is life was hectic but that didn't make any easier knowing his life sucked cause of me.

"_Yami, I used the word confusing, not suck. Difference you know. I like all the adventures" _

It still didn't make me feel any better about it. But I listened to the professor in silence.

"Perhaps I can shed some more light on the subject I have spent the latter part of my career studying duel monsters. It started more than just a game."

I knew this already, Ishizu told me and Tea this when we saw her in the museum with the tablet. I realized the others didn't know this so I stopped ranting and listened curious as to where he was going with this.

"Egyptian sorcerers found away to seal real monsters within stone carvings then they would release these monsters to display there great power. As more monsters were collected the sorcerer's power grew stronger. Until eventually this shadow games spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on earth. But one man was able to face this madness and turn the darkness to light. The great pharaoh whose power you carry around you neck"

I knew the others were shocked by the story, I wasn't really, I knew it already but I knew it still awed Yugi. He looked at the puzzle then asked

"What does that have to do with what's happening now? Did these ancient monsters come back or something?"

"I am afraid so" he said grimly "but there is another peace to this story you need to know. Ever hear of the lost city of Atlantis."

Tea said she had read a book on it once and Joey and Tristan called her a nerd but Yugi said what I was thinking

"The place where you said Anu was created"

The professor nodded and laughed at the two boys behind us.

"In my latest expedition I have discovered, well I may have discovered that very city, an underwater world which that existed long before ancient Egypt. But what really puzzled me were the carvings I saw on the walls, take a look"

He held out a couple of photos and Yugi took them in his hand.

The one on top looked strangely familiar.

"No way" said Yugi "duel monsters"

The professor continued with it tale while we looked at the pictures. This was so weird. Was Ishizu wrong when she said Egyptians created the shadow games? Could it really have been Atlantins? I sighed, if they could create a dog that hunted dark magic they could create shadow games.

"Precisely, so these monsters didn't originate 5000 years ago in Egypt, they lived 10000 years ago in what I believe is to be the legendary city of Atlantis."

Tea then asked in a shocked tone, Atlantis was real. Of course it was; if I am here I think Atlantis is real.

"Do you know what this means" asked grandpa "your discovery could completely rewrite history"

"There's still quite a bit I don't know"

To me the professor looked sad at this road block. Suddenly Yugi gasped and I turned to the second picture he was now holding. It was a city, with a wave about to wash over it. Rocks falling form the sky and a Giant purple hairy eye floating above the city.

"Look at this; it looks like the monsters are attacking the city"

"If you look at it a bit more closely you'll notice only some monsters are attacking the city."

Yugi looked at the picture a bit and noticed that he was right. I on the other had Tristan's head passed right through me. I shuttered.

"Your right, which means only some of these monsters, seemed to be evil, does that mean the other monsters are good."

"I haven't collected enough evidence to conform that but I believe there is a parallel word of monsters that exist along side our world and through out history certain humans have been able to release theses monsters and summon them to help man kind, others to destroy it"

Tristan had passed through me again to stand and now he was shuttering then he said

"Give me a break you nutty professor"

Then again right through me went Rebecca's foot that had kicked Tristan in the kneecap. Ouch. He jumped through me again in pain. "_Why me, why do you have to pass through me_." I moved over to stand next to Anu who was now watching Tristan jump around on one foot. He was yelling pain, Ouch.

"Good" said Rebecca "that's my grandfather your talking about you got that punk any one who messes with him messes with me so keep your comments to your self"

Tristan was now afraid of her, nice; I give my credits to Rebecca in a job well done.

"Don't worry" said the professor "I'm no stranger to ridicule besides it is a bit of a far fetched theory"

"But its true" yelled Rebecca.

I glanced at Anu who had lay on the floor and flattened her ears at the yelling.

"I believe ya professor" said Joey figures, Tristan mumbled "after all the weird stuff we've been through I would believe anything"

We were all watching him now and he clenched his fist then said

"Like the time I fought Marik in that shadow game, all those monster attacks felt pretty real to me. And did you forget the times both Mai and Bakura got blasted into the shadow realm; lets face it because there is plenty of stuff out there that I can't explain"

I nodded in proud ness at Joey's speech it was really moving then Yugi said.

"Like how there's a pharaoh living in my puzzle"

"Actually there are hypothesis suggest a supernatural phenomenon you experience may actually find its roots in Atlantis"

This was me they were talking about, but I didn't get a word of that, judging by there looks neither did any one else. Then Tristan said

"Whoa, those are some pretty big words, especially coming from some little kid"

Yes Tristan lets insult the girl who can kick you in the shin. Rebecca looks ready to explode. She yelled out

"A KID, I'M A COLLOGE STUDENT THANK YOU VERY MUCH"

Ok while every one stared in shock I had to admit I didn't see that coming.

"College student" five voices chorused

"My granddaughter is quite the gifted"

"Ph grandpa I'm just your average child geniuses"

Ok now I was annoyed, she was spelling the word I am shore only Tristan and Joey didn't know how to spell. She was about to yell at Joey when her grandpa continued.

"Now the point that I am trying to make is this, Egyptian sorcerers conquered these monsters 5000 years ago, the pharaoh was there to save mankind from destruction. Now it seems that pharaoh has been reborn in you, which could mean man kind needs his help again."

Yugi lowered his head and said

"Yeah but I wouldn't even know where to begin, professor, I mean do we try to get all these monsters to go back to their world or should we focus on finding out what those weird motorcycle gang is up to"

"Unfourtanly this is my knowledge to this situation ends."

Yugi then gasped and reached into his pocket

"Wait a sec I may have a clue"

He pulled out the blue glowing stone a held it to the professor.

"Ever see this before?

I glanced at Anu she was on her feet now her hair on ends and the glowing marks under her eyes were their. She was growling at the stone.

"What have you got there Yugi."

"Not sure, but the guys we dueled against last night left it behind"

Professor Hawkins picked it up and looked at it. Anu's growling got louder and every one looked at her

"I have not seen this before but it sure looks like your magic seeker has. Would you mind if I hold on to this"

"No of course not, besides Anu has been glaring at my pocket all day."

The professor was going to take it back to his lab and study it, what ever as long as we figured out this mess I didn't care."

We walked the professor out to a taxi waiting to take them to the air port. I glanced at the sun and saw it was sunset, how long were we in there. Every one was saying good byes so I turned back to watch them.

Yugi was being hugged by Rebecca; he was also red in the face. Rebecca then kissed him on the check and is whole face matched the tip of our hair. She got into the tax as Tea leaned over and I was kind of glad I couldn't see her face.

Once the taxi was gone Yugi talked to me with our mind link I could tell he was worried.

"_Just when I thought things were getting back to normal they have gotten 10 more times weirder. _

"_Yes and this time the situation seems more treacheries than ever"_

Suddenly the puzzle flashed twice and Anu came and sat in front of us her ears perked up. A voice called out

"_Please help me" _

Yugi gasped and looked around, Anu obviously heard as well but she was staring at the puzzle.

Joey asked if Yugi was alright and Yugi asked them if they heard someone call for help. Every one looked around and I also noticed do to Tristan's statement that no one was around. Made me uneasy.

"Come on, it's been an exhausting day"

I couldn't understand what the other words were because of a huge yawn he let out. They were having there own conversations now but Yugi was confused, he was sure he had heard that voice.

"_I heard it to Yugi, and so did Anu, just go home, I am sure all will be reviled soon" _

Yugi nodded and he and Anu ran to catch up with there friends.

**ANUS POV…**

I listen to the story the one man said, how he could know so much about me and Atlantis, maybe he did discover it, if that is the case he was lying that he didn't know what that stone was. Oh well as long as it was gone from the house I now guarded but, that voice my masters and I heard. It was Mana that I was sure of, but why would she be calling for help, she died years ago.

We were settling down for sleep. I lay at the foot of my master's bed awake just like he was. He was just staring at his ceiling thinking of today's events. The necklace was still around his neck.

Suddenly he sat up and I followed his line of vision. Sitting in the chair was a transparent version of him self. This must have been the other master I sensed sometimes. The one that was out during danger and lived in the necklace. He was answering something the spirit said

"Nope, all I can think about is what Professor Hawkins said"

He was looking at me now so I nudged his leg with my foot. He patted my head and said

"See, Anu is even still awake"

The spirit was talking again, I could see his lips moving but I could not here the sound coming out, I took a guess that he was also thinking about the story we heard today. About my birth place.

Suddenly I felt something very wrong. Like three voices calling out for help and then a dark voice silencing them. The gods I thought as I jumped up startling Yugi and the other master. Both looked at me as I looked around in blind panic. Where were they, what was this dark power, who could silence the gods. I jumped off the bed and looked out the window from behind the desk. I was trying to sense there power, they were fading.

I saw a light in the sky then it disappeared. I gave a howl in distress as the god's power was gone. I knew the two masters were alarmed but they did not know why I was distressed. The younger one clamed my moth shut and pulled me to the ground.

"Shhh, Anu, you'll wake grandpa"

The other one said something again and I trotted back to my spot on the bed. I lay there sad as I could no longer feel the god's presence. Yugi lay down and with one last look at me he was a sleep. I tried to sleep and just as I was almost gone, Yugi began shifting, there was a voice calling out. Mana. I sat up just as the puzzle glowed.

I was blinded and when I opened my eyes, Yugi was standing next to me looking around, I tried to sense darkness and I felt a small fleeing presence like it was running and it was familiar, the necklace that had burned me had the same energy. Yugi looked at me as I growled in the direction of the fleeing presence.

The other spirit was there two. "Anu what is it that you sense"

I would have ran after it but Mana's voice called out again for help

"Someone needs us" he said

"Yeah, but where are they and how did Anu get here"

They were both looking at me and I realized I was in my trued form. The fleeing presence was gone so I turned to them. They wanted to find Mana, I could sniff her out, and they would just have to tell me to.

I heard her voice so I took off in the direction again. "This way" the other master called following me. I could feel the fleeing presence again but I ignored it, trying to find Mana. I paused at a door and they pushed it open. No one. I was so confused because that dark presence, the magic coming form this maze and the voice of Mana were all jumbled together.

"Who ever it is could be all most any where"

He was right so I whimpered. The younger one placed a hand on my head and said

"It will be all right Anu."

She called out again. They were splitting up again. The other master told me to go with Yugi so I followed the younger boy. We looked every where. A couple of times I saw the dark presence and growled at it and it would run away but be back later. I so wanted to go after it. When we regrouped. Yugi told the other master that I would growl at something that wasn't there. Something only I could see, he shrugged and said he didn't know what it was but we had other things to worry about.

"How are you supposed to find any one in this place" Yugi yelled frustrated. I sneezed at the layer of dust on the floor. When was the last time this place had a good cleaning? Where was this place anyway? Suddenly there was a sound that was almost musical. We looked at one of the stairs and saw a brown hair ball.

"Its kuribo" the young one said

I pouted; I guess I couldn't take my anger out on it.

"What's he doing here?"

I eyed the thing; it was bouncing up and down on the stairs. It then hopped away. Oh no it didn't, it wasn't going to get away. I chased after it with the two masters following. The thing looked back at me and its eyes widen and began to hop faster. The masters were panting behind me so I slowed a bit.

We followed it to a door and I was gaining on it. It flew at the door. I got it now. It then turned into a light and shot through the key hole. I couldn't stop so I crashed into the silver door. The other master came up to me a chuckled

"You can't eat kuribo, Anu."

I snorted. Says him. The younger one came up behind him and said "this must be it"

The other master opened the door and we looked in. the other side was more white and with more hallways and corners but full of shadows, and did I mention everything was white.

"Never seen this room before"

So the younger one has been here. Nice.

"Nor have I so stay close by you two" also nice

I snorted, two people who have been here before who have never seen this room, real helpful. I saw a shadow run and Mana's voice asking if the pharaoh was in here, was the other master this pharaoh she was talking about.

"Follow the sound of my voice" she said

I needed no invitation I took off after the shadow and the FLUFF BALL. The two masters took off after me. Calling out to me, asking for me to wait up.

"This way" the young one said as I rounded a corner, wait no floor. I fell, the young master right behind me followed by the older master trying to grab him. They screamed a bit then asked what was happening. How the heck were we suppose to know. The darkness had become colors and we had slowed down but were still spinning. Then we hit a glowing blinding light.

We stopped falling…IN THE SKY WHAT THE HECK. We weren't falling but I was panicking, I liked when my feet touched solid ground. The other master grabbed on to my harness to keep my still.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know it appears to be some kind of kingdom.

I nodded then I heard a growl and we all looked up

"It seems we're not alone."

"Yeah and what ever it is, doesn't look to friendly."

I was staring at an eye, a golden black slit eye. No no no no no. it can't be, this is the great beast they were talking about, that stole the gods power. I started howl and bark at them hoping they could get away. The two masters were staring at me in a confused like way.

"What is it Anu" the younger one asked

"It appears she dose not like the thing over there, I think its best we trust her judgment"

Thank you pharaoh, I thought. Suddenly we glowed white and shot down to the castle. Inside the castle the younger one was in disbelief. There was an ice sculpture actually there were three, of frozen dragons. They seemed familiar but I didn't want to shift through my memories to find them so I stared to.

We were lowered to the ground while the two masters awed at the crystal dragons. I was sniffing the air, trying to find Mana. "You're here"

Behind us materialized into a woman who sounded like Mana, but it was her Ka but, she seemed to recognize me as she cried out my former name.

"_Dahlia, pharaoh, Yugi. You're here" _

Both my masters stared at me when I licked Mana's Ka's face.

"Your dark magician girl"

"Tell us why you were calling for help"

Mana put me down and said

"_Pharaoh_ both our worlds are in danger and with out your help we will all cease to exist."

"Also how do you know Anu?"

She looked nerves then said "I think he will explain it much better"

There was another light then a man clad in purple appeared. I recognized him immediately as my old master even though he looked different. I ran to him as my other masters called out "Dark Magician" in shock.

He bent down to my level and pats me on the head

"_Nice to see you again Dahlia, how have you been"_

I barked and turned to my new masters. He nodded and bowed to them.

"_like you pharaoh, I had a magic seeker choose me as a master when I wasn't fused with my Ka as I am no. 5000 years ago I had this same magic seeker, no two magic seekers look alike and Dahlia always had these same markings."_

He tapped my markings then bowed to the pharaoh again, told me to be good then disappeared. I ran back to my two masters and sat in-between them. The ka of Mana continued.

"_As long as man kind has walked the earth the dominion of the beast has existed side by side with the human world, we have lived this way for thousands of years. All though our worlds are separate we depend on one another in order to survive but, now something is threatening that survival and it must be stopped. A gate way between us has opened and now the great beast will swallow us all"_

She looked sad and Yugi and the pharaoh were hanging off her every word. I whimpered and one of them absent mindedly patted my head. Mana continued.

"_It lives above us in the sky feasting on life force of monsters and humans as it did in the past, we need you, all of us" _

I looked around and saw more monsters, all sad looking and crest fallen, like we were there last hope.

"_If this continues we will be gone for ever_"

Now both masters were sad, they didn't want the creatures to die, neither did I.

"_You three are our only hope_"

Yes let's add to the pressure why don't we.

"We'll help" said the other master sadly

"Yeah, but how" the young one asked "what are we suppose to do to stop this giant monster"

She rose in the air and we floated a bit, not again I thought

"_These three dragons once served as the protectors of our world, they defeated the great beast 10000 years ago when he first appeared for this they paid a price, now there frozen in time unable to defend my dominion as they did so long ago."_

"But how can we help" the other master asked

We flew up higher, me being held on to by the other master. I hated flying.

"_The legend states three brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they are needed again. Pharaoh I believe that one of theses warriors is you and if I'm correct you will be able to remove that sword from the ice_"

Being the careful person the other master asked

"What will happen if you're wrong?"

"_I'm not wrong"_ she said "_I know that you once saved the Egypt from the shadow games and I believe you can do the same for us."_

"Ready Yugi" he asked

I barked in encouragement and they smiled at me. They both reached for the sword and began to pull on its handle. The thing moved and there was a blinding light as it was removed from the creature's eye. They pulled one last time, crashed into me and we all went flying back. The sword fell and we stared at the dragon, still incased in ice.

"Ok" Yugi said "did it work or not"

Suddenly the statue was cracking. Thousands of cracks covered the ice.

"Guess so" the young one said answering his own question.

The ice broke and a green dragon roared at us. I stared at it. It looked so familiar.

"_You have unleashed Timaus, now according to the prophecy you and Timaus will become linked together as soon as you call his name_.

"Well here it goes" the young one said.

"TIMAUS" they both cried out.

The dragon rose and roared again sending out shock waves.

"_Its working_" Mana said. "_Now join forces_"

They held out there hands as the shock waves began to become infused with there body.

"I can feel its power surging through me"

I knew they were going to be over whelmed soon; a dragon's power was great, especially if it was once a knight of Atlantis. That's how I knew him, he apposed the great beast 10000 years ago but then he was human.

There was a blinding light and suddenly I felt soft fabric under me. I opened my eyes and saw I was back in husky form. Suddenly Yugi shot up next to me panting. There was a bright colorful glow coming from his window in the ceiling.

"Is it morning already"

He got up and looked out the window. I followed him and stretched out on the floor; suddenly I felt a dark presence and looked up just as Yugi said it wasn't the sun. I saw monsters like from the other world in the big lights in the sky and so did Yugi. He got dressed grabbed his duel disk and deck and we both ran out the door.

"Grandpa what's going on?"

"The monsters appear to be trapped in that light"

I wasn't really paying attention to there conversation. It was that dark presence, not strong enough to make my real from appear but enough to scramble my senses. I took off at the same time my master did, running to the city.

We met up with the gang in a town square. They were having a conversation while I was growling at the thing in the sky. It was large crystals. I growled and Yugi said he thought he knew what was happening. The crystal fell away and I saw the eye of the beast I barked at and bared my teeth.

The eye glowed and I howled; it shot a beam of wind and electricity at us. The others ran and I stood next to my master. The wind circled is and I stayed next to him as the wind whipped at us. His deck glowed and he pulled out the card and stared at it.

"Its that dragon we released" he said

He gained a determined look and said

"Now I summon Timaus"

The card in his had glowed and I howled. A light shot into the sky and the winds were whipped away. The light formed the dragon and it roared at the eye.

"Timaus, protect us from that monster"

The dragon did just that. The eye fired another beam at it and Timaus fired a glob of fire at the wind. There was an explosion as the two forces met. The dragon put more fire into his stream and pushed the winds back. The fire shot right into the eye of the…eye. Breaking into crystal peaces. I growled at the crystal fragments fell to the ground. They were dark evil stones, the seal of Orichalcos. The dragon vanished and I snorted when the fragments vanished as they fell to earth or so I thought.

The dragon shot back into the card and I gave my master a rub with me head, he was staring at the card as he pat me on the head. A red glow was in front of us and we saw the Ka of Mana.

"_We've only just begun, the great beast still weak so he retreated for the moment and for that my companies and I grateful my pharaoh. But many of us remain prisoners on the other side_."

Way to kill the happy mood Mana I snorted.

"What's next" my master asked

"_The great beast will return again and his power will grow, he must be stopped before he is fully restored_." She was disappearing now

"_Time is running out" _

She said and vanished to the other side. My two masters watched the light in the sky disappear. He looked at the card and said

"It seems like Timaus is strong but not strong enough"

the other one said something but I wasn't listing, I was thinking what would happen if I ran into my old master, the one from Atlantis, would I be able to chose between my creator and my two new masters. Both whom I loved.

**To be continued… **

**

* * *

ok so the fleeing dark pressence anu felt that was bakura, you know how bakura put a pecie of himself in the puzzle in battle city well it nevers shows him in the dubbed in the manga it does but ehh, anyway i had to put him in here a bit. press the blue button below please...**


	5. The creator returns

**ok i don't own Yugioh and this is a pretty small chapter so i am uplaoding three today just for all of you. **

* * *

**Chapter 5" the creator returns. **

**ANUS POV…**

The gang was sitting in Yugi's room while the older man was sweeping out side, I was lying on the bead while they watched something on a small screen with a keyboard or whatever, and the people were talking about last nights events around the world. The other master was sitting next to me on the bed but only I and my master could see him. I gave out a yawn and the other master chuckled at my lack of interest.

"I guess whatever happened here last night happened all over the world." Said the girl who smelled nice.

The blonde picked up the dragon card and said

"Thanks to this card, Yugi was able to kick that things supernatural butt. Till he comes back again I guess"

I snorted and they all looked at me. I yawned and they went back to there conversation.

The boy who smells like food grabbed the card and said

"I still don't know how a duel monsters card did all that, no offense but it doesn't seem like anything to special to me"

The blonde snatched the card and before he could say something I was in the food smelling boy's face.

"What you got something to say to me"

I barked at him and he said "right Anu, forgot you were a magical hunter dog"

I snorted and trotted back to the bed I laid on the soft cloth and closed my eyes.

"To the untrained eye this would appear to be a normal card" the blonde was now saying "but any real duelist can tell that this cards special it's got to be handled with car."

I opened my eyes and sighed, at least he would treat the card right. I thought. Unlike the boy who smelled like food. He turned to my master and said

"Isn't that right"

He took the card and said "yeah there is no telling what else this thing can do.

The other master moved to stand behind his host and began talking to him, I kind of whished I could hear his thoughts.

The girl who smelled nice spoke up

"Don't you think we should do something?"

She was right we should be trying to fix this magical unbalance.

"Like what Tea" the blonde said. I listened, I was up for ideas. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to figure this out, to bad Anu can't talk; she might know what is going on."

I lifted my head and nodded then whined, hoping they would get it, nope they didn't.

"Well we could start with monster sightings or that giant eye that blasted us then there's that motorcycle gang, you know the one that steals souls."

My master looked at the other master and he said something and Yugi looked at the card in his hand. The blonde came forward and asked to look at the card. He snatched it and I growled a bit. He was saying if they unleashed the dragon it could tell us what to do. Unlikely I thought, and then the food boy smacked him on the head quoting from the blonde.

Then the blonde grabbed his shirt and yelled at him. I stood and barked at them to shut up, they ignored me. They were yelling at each other, I heard the door open so I looked at it and the older man walked in.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt anything"

He looked to happy, I jumped down and laid my head in my masters lap, he stroked my fur and I swished my tail.

"Are we being to loud grandpa" my master asked

The two boys were now sitting and not hitting each other; I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"No I just wanted to give you this, it came in the mail."

Yugi didn't seem too happy about it so I nudged his hand that had been petting me with.

"Whose it from" he began to stand so I moved back to the bed.

"I am not shore, my eye sights not what it use to be"

He walked up to the box and took it and the food smelling boy said

"Lets hope its good new, we could use some"

I snorted again and the other master looked at me. If it was one thing I knew of my masters is that nothing good comes to them.

"Well" said the blonde

"Oh no" my master said. Every one jumped up and I jumped to the floor and stood by his side, sniffing the box. It smelled safe. No dark magic that was for sure.

"What's the matter Yugi" said the blonde

The girl leaned over and read the top.

"Let's see here, from the office of Maxamillion Pegasus"

There were three blinks from the extra three than they all jumped back shouting. We all walked down stairs and open the box on a table. There was a tape, and a card. They were talking about something all over and it happening again. I wasn't listening I was sniffing the contents for dark magic. Nothing, I barked at Yugi and he said

"Anu thinks it safe"

The food smelling boy said

"We're going to listen to a dog"

I growled and my master defended me"

"A dog that just happens to have an ability to know if something is deadly or not"

"Oh" and he shut up after that. I knew they weren't convinced of my senses yet.

"I say we toss it now" said the food smelling boy

"No we have got to open it" I liked the girl's idea, listen to use females.

"Sorry I am with Tristan on this. This is exactly how he stole grandpa's soul"

I backed tracked when I heard this and sent whimper to Yugi. He pats me on the head and told me it was alright.

The blonde was freaking out and the girl was calling him a chicken.

"What are you so worried about its not like he has the millennium eye any more, everything's cool."

"Good point, last time we saw him he was a little less creepy"

"I still think its bad news" said the blonde

I snorted and pushed the tape into my masters waiting hand. He smiled and asked the other master. I think the other master agreed with me. The young one placed the tape into the box under the TV. The girl looked a bit frightened; the blonde was squashing me, because I was lying on the couch. The food boy was behind the couch.

The tape started and I tried to get out from Joeys grip. I growled and he shifted. I moved and sat next to my master with my tail around his foot. The man on the Box thing was wearing all red, had long white hair that covered one eye. He called my master Yugi-boy.

He was joking around and getting on my nerves. I growled a bit but the man continued. He was talking about the resent events with the monsters and the Kaiba person. But what got my attention and every one else's was when he said he knew who was behind this. I had a hunch but I wasn't sure. It was apparently too risky to leave info on the tape, I growled at it. WAIT WHAT… they had to go see him now. Something about secrecy. And then he yelled at my master not to lose the card in the box.

The blonde was yelling not to trust and now they were asking my master. The other master said something and again I wished I knew his thoughts.

"Alright guys I am going" he said

The blonde stood and asked if he was sure. My master said yes.

"Then I will be right there by your side pal so let's go do this"

"You mean that Joey"

"Hey consider my bags already packed"

The girl was now going to and the food boy said he was also going. I was smiling at the friends my master had. He was thanking them now and I knew they would leave me behind so I barked really loud. They all turned to me and Yugi said

"You want to go to girl"

I barked again and the girl said

"She is a magical seeker; she could help us if we get ambushed"

I barked again agreeing with her.

"Alright then Anu, consider your self on board.

"Thanks guys" my master said

"What are friends for" the blonde said "there for helping each other fight bad guys who want to take over the word right?"

My master laughed and said "well I guess that's one way to put it."

The girl stood and said "then why are we standing here lets go se Pegasus"

The gang left to go pack and I followed my master to his room while he packed. But for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling our conversation had been listened in on. I snorted and lay on the floor to take a nap.

During my nap I was having a horrible dream. It was a vision, that my powers were letting me see. I was seeing under water, there were bubbles and fish. Deep down at the water floor there was a bright glow. I stared at it in wonder, it was a blue glowing stone buried in the sand. It had the eye of the beast on it. It kept flashing like someone was calling it. I heard some ones voice and I recognized it instantly what they were saying

"_our time will come great leviathan, by the might of the three Egyptian god you've been reborn, and once I replenish you with enough souls you shall inherit the strength to swallow the earth, no will stop us. No one"_

The man almost continued but stopped and looked right at me.

"_Do not worry my pet, you will be spared and you will be my magic seeker once again. Tahiti" _

I winced at my old name and was snapped out of my nap and dream by Yugi and the other master who were leaning over me.

"Are you ok Anu?"

I knew there were small tears in my eyes and I ran at my master and tackled him. I lay in his lap whimpering and whining while he petted me and told me it was just a dream and everything would be alright. The other master tried to pet me but his hand when through me. I smiled at him anyway because I appreciated the jester. But oh how I wish that had been a dream. I knew now that my masters were in danger and I might not be able to protect them.

I whimpered again and as my master fell asleep in his bed, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I promise with all my power, on all my lives I would protect my masters. Finally sleep came over me.

The next morning we all were in the air port. Yugi was surprised they let me in but I knew it wouldn't last. I had a muzzled on. I was glaring at it to. The other master was kneeling in front of me. Not knowing I could see him. He was smiling in sympathy at the muzzle as I attempted to claw it off.

"Don't worry Anu, once were on the plain I will take it off"

I barked, or attempted to, the muzzle got in the way. Stupid thing. My master's guardian was telling us good-bye and he told me to keep Yugi out of trouble.

"Grandpa" he whined

"What, she is the more responsible one out of all of you, well except the pharaoh of course. Their the mature ones"

I snorted and the pharaoh laughed at the look on Yugi's face.

"See ya soon grandpa"

We all walked away as he told us to be careful. I could have sworn I saw two very unwanted gests but I forgot about them when the one holding my leash, the blonde. Yanked it a bit when I got left behind. I tripped and then stood up and growled at him. The girl whacked him on the head and took my leash and I followed her gracefully with my nose and tail in air like those snotty spoiled dogs.

They were looking at the thing we were going to ride in while I glared at the muzzle on my nose. What is so special about it? I mean really it's a building with wings. If man was meant to fly they would have been born with wings. Did I mention I hate flying? I do believe I said that before.

Three men walked up and I growled at him. He ignored me, stupid muzzle; if it wasn't there he would be scared.

"Is one of you Yugi motto?" he asked

"I am sir"

"Well then if you and your friends and dog will follow us we will get this show on the road"

He was about to walk away when he stopped and said

"You to make your selves useful and carry there luggage to the plane. Yugi picked up my leash and I walked in pace with him. We walked down a bunch of stairs and reached the plane inside. It was HUGE. Every one was admiring it; Yugi reached down when I nudged him and unhooked the muzzle. I licked his face and then ran after the sweet smelling girl. She picked up my short leash and asked if this was amazing. I barked just to make her smile. She did.

The blonde was lounging in the chair like food boy and I was lying on a long bench with the girl and my master. Ok. I thought, flying not so bad. They had moved to a bunch of chairs in a square I was under the table they sat at. Stretched out across my master and the blonde's feet. The plane was in the air and my ears had popped. Scratch that, I hated flying.

We had been served lunch, I think I might start calling the blonde, food boy the way he ate, I haven't decided yet. I got a bowl of very good food. I think I will say flying isn't that bad, but I prefer land.

It was night and they were all asleep now, except me. I don't think I could sleep on the plane. To bumpy.

In the morning every one was watching the sun rise. I snorted; I had seen 10000 sunrises it's not that special any more. And besides I didn't sleep, I wanted to get off this plan right now. Yugi seemed to notice my misery and said

"Don't worry Anu, we'll land soon"

I grumble again and closed my eyes. I had just gotten to sleep when I was jerked awake by our landing. I growled at the plane as Yugi picked up my leash and we walked out of the plane.

We were waiting for our luggage and I had the muzzle off for good YAY. Apparently the easy part was over and I knew the girl was right but I couldn't help let out a snort. Yugi laughed and said

"To Anu I think everything else will be a peace of cake compared to the flight, Yami said she didn't sleep at all and kept getting tousled around. Don't worry Anu; you can sleep in the car.

There was a car in front of us and the girl noticed a brown bag that no one had seemed before. I sniffed it and growled at it. The thing moved and I backed away still growling. It was no ones so the men said to take it to lost and found.

We sat in the car and I lay across the blonde and my master and planed on going to sleep, a very long long nap.

"I will wake you when we get there Anu" my master said. I barked and closed my eyes. Sleep found me as my master stroked my fur.

* * *

**press the reviw button please. **


	6. Deja Duel

**don't own Yugioh so don't sue me, i am being nice to yall and updateing there chapters at once, thank me with reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Deja duel **

**YAMI'S POV…**

We were in a black car on our way industrial illusions to see Pegasus. Anu was sleeping in our lap and I really hoped she would be ok. After everything that we went through with her, finding out she is a magical hunter created in Atlantis, how she appeared in my puzzle, knew the difference between me and Yugi, could see me though she didn't know I knew she could see but I had caught her staring at me once or twice, was dark magicians previous magic seeker and how she seemed to never wants to leave us.

Tristan was treating this like a vacation when Joey says the golden gate bridge was here. I didn't know how a bridge could be golden but we didn't have time for this.

"_She's right" _I said referring to Tea "_and based on the message he sent us it sounds like Pegasus is already in trouble"_

I remember him telling us not to lose the card he sent us. What was so important with this card? Yugi was trying not to move so he wouldn't wake Anu who he was absent mindedly stroking.

"_Let's just hope we get to him before those thieves do" _

Yugi nodded in understanding. He still looked worried over something. I glanced down at Anu, why did she choose us, was it the puzzle that drew her to Yugi or something else. I wasn't sure but I was glad she was here. She brought strange comfort to me and Yugi.

We had been driving for a while and Anu was still asleep. Joey called out suddenly

"Hey there's the golden gate bridge"

I looked at it. It was a bridge and it was red, how the heck is that gold.

"_It's called the golden gate bridge because it is the longest bridge in America and it connects Sanfinsico to the main land"_

I nodded and just stared at it. Joey suddenly said the same thing I did. Then asked if Yugi was alright. He didn't respond he just kept staring at Anu, I nudged him and he looked up

"Uh did you say something Joey?"

"Hello earth to Yugi"

"Sorry guys, I just can't stop thinking about everything we've found out this week"

Tea nodded and now every one was looking at Yugi.

"I mean its not every day a magic gate way opens up to another between our world and a world full of monsters. Or a dog picks you as its master and now will follow you around protecting you from dark magic that they hunt. And on top of that some kind of giant super monster is trying to destroy both of our worlds"

He pulled out the eye of Timaus and looked at its cover. The mood had dropped and even Anu could feel the tension in here sleep because her ears lowered.

"And the only protection we have against it is this card but that doesn't seem to be enough"

I sighed at all the worry this adventure was putting my host through. Joey leaned over and looked at the card and Yugi continued

"Cause that mega monster is still out there somewhere"

He turned and looked out the window and I heard him sigh

"I just don't know where" he whispered "we've got to get to the bottom of this before it strikes again."

I nodded and agreement and went back to wondering the maze which was my soul room. Suddenly thinking of Anu I remember her growling at something that was here but Yugi couldn't see. Anu only growled at dark presences so having nothing to do but wait, I went in search for that darkness that had intruded my mind.

I really had no idea how long I was searching but I didn't find anything. Hmmm maybe later I can try to get Anu in here and have her find the darn thing. I appeared next Yugi, Anu was awake now and Yugi was stroking her.

"_When did Anu wake up?"_

"_A little bit ago, you were in the puzzle for a long time, I think were almost there."_

I nodded and looked out the window. We were in the middle of no where, where did the city go? I looked at are friends, Tristan had just punched Tea and now she was yelling about no cars being around for miles and him saying opps. I turned back to Yugi who was staring out the window.

"Hey you alright Yuge" I heard Joey ask.

Yugi sighed then turned to answer Joey's question

"Well I've been better, how bout you"

Joey looked sad then said

"Well I've been worse"

Joey leaned back and Yugi leaned forward and Anu sat on the floor now, wait when did she move. Yugi then said

"Aren't you guys worried about what Pegasus said on that video tape yesterday, some ones following him. And I have a feeling it's the same biker gang that stole the Egyptian god cards from my grandpa's shop.

Every one nodded in agreement then Tea said something very disturbing that I had yet to think of

"If they already found him, we could be wandering in to a trap"

I didn't like this idea and apparently nether did Anu for she was now looking up front at the driver. I nudged Yugi and he looked

"What is it Anu?"

Anu just whined like something was wrong and she was still looking at the driver, suddenly she let out a low growl and I took over. I leaned down to her and said

"If there is anything wrong in the end, I promise you can bite the first evil person you some across"

Anu barked and I let Yugi have control again, Anu placed her head on his lap but I now was watching the driver, I had come to trust Anu now and now I had a bad feeling about this. I was beginning to think Tea might be right.

Suddenly the card in Yugi's hand glowed brightly but Anu wasn't growling at it either.

"Hey look,"

Everyone looked at it and I was reminded of the other dragon statues, what if one of them had been released.

* * *

**OK here is its getting deep, reviw please**


	7. An unexpected enemy

**Don't own Yugioh so don't sue thanks for the reviws. love ya **

* * *

**Chapter 7: An unexpected enemy**

**YAMIS POV…**

A little while later we were still driving, Anu was glaring at the driver again and Joey kept repeating the same question over and over again. "Are we there yet?"

The car stopped and we all looked up Tristan asked why had we stopped and Anu was growling again. The driver had gotten out and was walking to a gas station.

"That's weird why did we stop at a run down gas station" Tea said

"I don't like the looks of this" said Tristan.

For once I agreed with Tristan and I am beginning to think we should have listened to Anu when we had the chance.

We had been waiting for the driver to come back now and I was getting more and more paranoid by the minute. Normally I don't see my self as a paranoid person but this was just ridiculous. I looked at the gang, Tristan and Tea were looking for the driver from there seats and I thought Joey was asleep until he said

"I guess we should go check on him."

We all got out of the car and Anu began sniffing around probably looking for the driver. The gang was calling around but there was no sign of the driver. It was like he had vanished.

Joey had gone inside and came back out saying nobody was here, Tristan walked off to where the bath rooms where. Tristan came back out and said

"He's not in the little boy's room."

"Then where did he go" Tea asked

Joey suddenly told us to hold on and we all looked at him. He had his hand up to his hear like he was listening for something.

"Yeah what are you listening to" Tea asked

"That" he cried

We all listened and I heard it to, a small humming sound. At first no one heard it but then Anu start to growl at the road and Yugi said he heard it to. They all heard it now and they had run into the road. They were getting closer.

"Who ever it is we have got to flag them down" Tristan said

I could see a dust cloud coming our way.

"Let's just hope the natives are friendly"

I could see the cloud was caused by a bunch of people on bikes, Anu was growling now and had her haunches risen.

"Guys I've got a feeling there not here to rescue us" Tristan said as the bikers got closer.

I now officially have a problem with bikers I thought as they came speeding towards us. They came to a screeching halt right in front of us.

"You kids shouldn't be roaming around in these parts" said one

"Yeah you never know who might drive by" said another

Anu was growling louder now and one of the bikers looked at her and said

"So your dog thinks she has a bark, I wonder if her bite is worse" the others laughed

I had a strange hunch Anu just might bite one of them like I promised her I would let her do. Joey shoved Tea behind him and said

"Hey YOU guys got a problem"

"Gas stations closed" said Tristan "so just move on"

I new danger was coming so I told Yugi _"Yugi" _I called

He looked at the puzzle and asked what's wrong.

"_This looks dangerous let me take over" _

He nodded and I was in control facing the bikers. I glared at them and Tea asked what they wanted. I whistled for an Anu and she looked at me. I motioned to Tea with my head and she went and stood by her. I turned back to the bikers.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost" Tristan said

"I don't believe they're taking your advice" I said

One of them spoke up and said

"I guess the spiky harried kid's the smart one"

They gunned there engines and Tristan said

"What now"

"Hey I just got a great idea" Joey said, we looked at him "RUN"

He took off, followed by Tea and Anu who was still guarding Tea like I asked, I ran and Tristan followed. I had a feeling that this plan wasn't going to work. I could here the bikes behind us following.

The bikes passed us and swirled around us in a moving circle. We formed a barrier around Tea who then asked what we should do. Good question, any one have the answer?

"What ever we have to" Tristan said good answer not

The bikers pulled out medal pipes and were laughing.

"Well guess there not fighting fair," said Joey

'No what was you first clue,' I thought, 'before or after they pulled out the pipes.'

The leader mocked Joey then slammed the pipe on the ground and took off, dragging it, the others did the same. One road up with the pipe in the air, ready to hit on of us, it almost it Joey when suddenly the biker was on the ground and a card was lodged in his hand.

The bikers were confused and looking around, around one of the corners another bike roared up and shot more cards into the bikers hand and knocking them of there bikes.

"What's going on" Tea asked

"Let's ask questions later" Tristan said pulling Tea to the car.

Anu barked at me and I saw Joey staring at the biker who had saved us, Tea was yelling at him to hurry, why was Joey freaking out that way. Finally he got up and ran into the car.

Tristan slammed the car in motion and told us to hang on, we swerved a bit. I looked back at the gas station in time to see it blow up. OH that's why he was freaking out.

Joey pulled his head back in the car and Tea asked

"So wait, who just saved us"

"Mai did" Joey said "I saw her"

We turned and looked at him and Tristan said

"You serious"

"Mai?" I asked confused, what was she doing out here.

After I really don't know how long the Engine decided it didn't like us anymore and over heated, we were all now walking and poor Anu looked like she was sweating to death.

"So the car over heated" Tristan said "sue me"

"I just might if, Anu dies of a heat stroke" I said

They looked at Anu who was walking with Tea and slowly falling behind

"Next time, do us a favor let a pro do the driven heh" Joey said "that way we won't get left high and dry in the desert next time"

"Hey if you hadn't taken your sweet time getting in I wouldn't have to drive so fast and the car would have been fine."

Joey dropped his bag and turned to Tristan and began yelling. Anu walked up to me and whimpered.

"I know Anu; we'll get you some water and shade soon"

"STOP!!" yelled Tea

I turned to them and said

"Tea is right you to, this is not the time to be fighting one another."

"Exactly, what we need now is a plan"

"Agreed," I said "the first thing we need to do is locate Pegasus."

Tea walked over to me and said

"Yugi it seems like, who's ever after Pegasus knows we're here and I bet they got to him first, so we have to be really careful"

"Yeah good call" said Tristan

I nodded and looked at Anu was now on the ground painting.

"Now for faze two, how do we get there with out a car"

At that moment Tea cried out "what's that"

I looked up, it sounded like something had swerved around our car.

"Hopefully not more bikers" Joey looked closely and yelled out "IT'S A CAR"

"Now how to get it pulled over" said Tristan

Suddenly the Two were looking at Tea

"What"

"I would like to know that as well"

The two nodded to each other and then said

"Tea, you're an ok looking girl, how bout you pull that car over"

"Get your foot out of your mouth and I might think about it" she said

I knew what they were getting at and I don't think I liked this plan. Tristan shoved Joey to the floor,

"Please Tea, what Joey means is the driver will pull over for a pretty girl such as you a lot faster then us boys."

Tea made her lips go in a thin line then said while looking at Anu

"Fine, but I am doing this for Anu, not any of you"

The boys nodded and I said I didn't like this plan. Joey and Tristan grabbed my arms and began pulling me behind the Rock with are bags

"To bad Yuge, you Ant's got a choice"

Anu sat with Tea who was holding her thumb out. She gave a wink and I heard a car screech to a halt.

"Hi" some one said and Joey answered him

"Hello"

We walked out from behind the rock smiling well, Joey and Tristan were, and I still didn't like the plan. We all piled in the back of his truck and Tea said to the two boys

"You're lucky he was a guy"

Joey and Tristan grinned sheepishly and Anu snorted but was happy to have a bit of wind blowing on her. I scowled at the whole thing.

"Relax, buddy no one was hurt, except maybe Tea's Pride"

She kicked him for that and I laughed. While Joey was rubbing his sore shin he said

"THANKS Tristan, this is much better than the limo."

"No one thinks your funny Joey"

Tea smiled at bit then sighed her face becoming concerned. I watched and was about to ask what was wrong when she said

"I've got a question, you said Mai helped us out back there, but how do you know it was her?"

"That's easy Tea, her card, she was carrying Harpy lady, its Mai's Trade mark, plus I got a glimpse of her through her helmet. I knew we would run into her some day and did you see how she took care of those biker creeps."

"That was awesome" said Tristan

"Yeah, it makes me glad she is on our side."

Yugi's mind reached out to me and I turned to him in my mind. I looked thought full then said

"_Tea's right it is a good think that she is on our side" _

"_True but something bugging me why didn't she stick around" _

Yugi shrugged and I just turned back to the conversation the gang was having and began to stroke Anu again.

The Truck driver had dropped us of rather rudely at Industrial Illusions. We had walked in because the door was open. Tristan was now calling around for any one.

"Hello Pegasus, the place is completely empty" said Tristan

"Well maybe it's like some kind of Holiday or something."

"Then why were the front doors left open, its just weird" said Tea to Joeys comment.

I looked at Anu; she was laying on the cold floor, but also looked alert like something was bugging her like it was bugging me. Yugi appeared next to me and said

"_I've got a bad feeling about this" _

"_So do I" _I said "_I suspect the thieves that were after Pegasus may have already found him. If that's the case then I am sure there expecting us."_

I know I was scaring Yugi more than he already was but I had to be realistic. Tea walked over to the phone and picked it up. She placed it to her ear and said

"Hey you guys, the phones aren't working"

We all took a step towards her when Anu jumped up and started barking, we turned to the door to see the gates lowering over them.

"Oh no were trapped" Joey said

We ran to the doors to try and find a way out. I pulled on the gates as they raddled and I even Anu was ramming into them to see if they would fall.

"Stay clam" I said

Suddenly I heard a gunning of and Engine and I looked up and saw a red motorcycle shoot off the balcony. It fell and landed on the ground perfectly, the driver turned it side ways and stopped.

"Mai is that you" Joey asked

The biker pulled off her helmet and a shower of blonde hair fell out, yep that was Mai. We ran up to her and Tea and Tristan said "it was her" in a happy tone. I wasn't so convinced and I don't help that Anu was growling at her.

"Hate to say I told you so but did" Joey said smugly "as for you, what brings you to Sanfrasico Mai, the trolleys"

Mai was glaring at us, well actually Joey. Why though.

"Guess not" said Joey

She got off the bike and Anu growled some more

"Shut that mutt up Yugi or I will do it for you" she said but didn't turn around.

"Don't we get a high" said Joey appalled by her behavior and what she said.

I then noticed her duel disk; it was the same one as biker people were wearing.

"I'm not Mai, or at least not the Mai you knew."

She drew a card from her deck and Joey said what. She was looking at the card like she was remembering something and she said that we had heard her. Anu was now barking at her and she was standing in front of me. The others were looking at her. Something wasn't right. Anu wouldn't growl unless there was something Dark about them.

"Alright gang, say hello To Pegasus" she held up the card, it was the seal of Orichalcos and it had Pegasus's picture in it.

"What" I said appalled, she took out Pegasus.

"Whoa is that really him" said Tristan

"Uhh, question did you do that to him" Tea asked

"Look you better start talking" yelled Joey

"Or else what" said a familiar voice.

We all looked up and saw two of the three bikers who stole the cards.

"What's the matter wheeler, did your little reunion with Mai not go as well as you expected it to."

"And you why are you keeping these Guys all to your self Mai why don't you show some manors and share the fun with us."

"Mind your own business you lackey, these geeks are mine, so deal with it."

Joey looked crushed.

"Geeks, but where your Friends Mai" Joey said looking like his whole world just went black. "Please Mai tell me that this all a joke, you're on our side remember"

He was yelling now and I felt sorry for him,

"Great Mai totally sold us out" Tristan said. Not best for comments right now I thought.

"No Mai would ever do that" Tea yelled and I really wanted to believe her. She turned to Mai "tell him you're still our friend right?"

I had about enough of this so I yelled out

"Its time to explain yourself"

"I was never apart of your little play group and now I am going to break you apart one by one, and Wheeler I am starting with you"

She had activated he duel disk and now that I saw the blue and strange markings I don't know why I didn't recognized it before.

"Fine" Joey said

"Its pay back time and it all starts now" she drew her card. She looked at the card and said "to think I was once the pathetic enough to call you my friend. BUT NOW I KNOW THE TRUTH, YOU WERE HOLDING ME BACK FROM ACEVING TRUE POWER so say hello to my real friend, THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS."

She placed the card in its slot and Anu gave a whimper

"This card has done more for me then you losers ever could"

A light went up around Mai and we all were pushed back when the seal activated and surrounded Joey. Anu gave a howl and sank to the floor at my feet.

"No not this" I cried

She was laughing now and she said

"Heh heh heh heh if your scared now just wait tell you lose"

"Wake up Mai, this thing nothing but bad news. It's messing up your head big time."

I could see the dark energy around her and I couldn't help but sigh in defeat. The Orichalcos claims more than just one victim; it also steels the good in someone. Anu whined and I knelt down next to her. I knew the Seal was making her in pain because of its Dark energy but there was nothing I could do for her. Joey was still trying to talk sense into Mai and I don't think it was working.

"Don't ja remember everything we've been through together just ditch that freaky card and things can be the way they use to be"

The dark energy around her vanished and she lifted up her head, she was laughing again and the seal was on her forehead

"It's exactly as I feared" I said "the Orichalcos controls her, this duel must end"

"Other wise she is going to do the same thing to Joey that she did to Pegasus" said Tea in panic

"No she's won't cause Joey will win" Tristan said angrily.

Joey was now trying to reason with her, but Mai wasn't going to listen and I knew that, once the Orichalcos is in play, nothing can get thought to your head apparently. She played a card and ignored Joeys pleading.

"Come one Mai some one is going to get hurt"

"Yeah that's the point; whoever loses this duel loses their soul"

"No I can't, I won't. Look Mai I WON'T lose you AGAIN" he was shaking now and I knew he was crying. "You've got to stop this duel now"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**reviw please ... press the button you know you want to you. **


	8. My Freaky Valentine

**i don't own Yugioh, love you all. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Freaky Valentine **

**ANUS POV…**

The duel between the blonde and the evil lady had just started and I could already feel the dark pressure from the seal. It was like every nerve in my body was being crushed and set on fire.

"I am waiting for you to come to ya senses" the blonde said

He was apparently hopping that the girl would not join the seal, not get hurt. That was a stupid hope. This thing grabs on and doesn't let go.

"She's lost it" the food boy said "how can she side with enemy"

"It's all because of that Orichalcos thing" the nice smelling girl said

"Now one of them will lose there soul" the other master said

This was getting worse. The Seal was never a good thing that I could recall and it played on the suffering of people. This woman officially had a bad experience and now it was fueling it through hate. I am ashamed to be created from it. The very stone that fuels my being is turning people evil.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS" the nice girl yelled. "Don't you see your letting that magic card control you Mai, you're putting your own life danger."

I looked up at my master; I could see the younger one appear also watching the duel. The boy said something and the master grasped the puzzle. The other master glanced at me then one of the others on the balcony called out.

"Hey pharaoh quit mumbling to your self down there will ya, in case you didn't realize this last time, nothing can break the seal of Orichalcos, once it appears it doesn't disappear until a soul has been captured."

I growled and then the same strange man said something directed to all of us.

"I hope you realize that you're little poochy down there is made from the Orichalcos, that's why it causes her pain, two forces are clashing with one another"

"And don't think your off the hook pharaoh" the sunglasses blonde said "as soon as the girls takes your friends soul, I'm taking yours"

I growled again and the other master was looking at me now, I was trying not to look back, I was trying to figure out a way to get the stone around one of their necks, if I could then I could break the seal with it.

The blonde had insulted the man and then said she was going after my master next. I stopped thinking when the girl said she had no soul. So the good half of her had been vanished, stuck in the seal. I looked up at my master, he was so in to the duel he wouldn't notice if I was gone. I got up and began to walk away, good thing the leash was cloth or I would have given my self away.

I walked to the side of the seal and stared at it. The presence was unnerving but I ignored the pain. I took a few running steps back, maybe if I got in their, I could give the blonde support and try to get the girls stone. Once I got back far enough I ran at the seal but a pair of hands stopped me by grabbing my harness. I yanked me back and I yelped. The person was my old owner, what was he doing here. I noticed the seal on his forehead and began to struggle harder.

"Hey pharaoh, you should keep a better eye on your pets"

The other master looked down where I was suppose to be then looked up at me being held by the man. I began to struggle and bark, trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go of Anu" he yelled.

The people on the balcony were looking down and the two in the duel were also looking at me.

"James, get the mutt out of here so I can steel this losers soul already"

My old owner nodded and my master kept yelling. He was walking towards us now.

"Make one wrong move and the dog gets it" I saw he had a knife in his hand and the point was aimed at me. The other master stopped and looked at the man angrily. I knew where they were going to take me ;to Darts. I remembered the seal so I consternated on the seal through out the room. There were five seals in the room, the one that was played and the four stones they had. I felt my fur shudder as I began to take my real form. Once the transformation was complete I turned with all my might and clamped down on the man's arm. I sunk my teeth in his arm and he howled in pain and dropped the knife.

He began hitting my face to try and get me off but I closed my eyes and held on. I could feel the blood in my mouth and the bits of flesh and I was disgusted. I felt him now trying to pry my head off. I lifted my teeth out of his mouth and he shoved me away. All the shaking he had down had just made my teeth slide through his flesh making a deeper hole.

"Why you little" he said clutching his bleeding arm. I had shifted into my husky form again because I no longer was concentrating on the seal. The other master was now standing next to me and I saw the puzzle glow, it took away some of the pain from the seal and I leaned on his leg and closer to the warm glow. He called out

"MIND CRUSH"

I saw my former owner fall to the ground, his arm still bleeding and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. My master walked away and I followed him. When we reached the others, the duel had continued and the other master knelt by me. I could also see the younger one as well. The other master patted me on the head and said

"Don't wander off again like that ok, but a promise is a promise, so good job"

He smiled referring to the promise he made to me in the car. I smiled and shoved my head under his chin and rubbed along his neck. If I was a cat I would have purred. I let him stand and I lay down with my head on his foot. I turned back to the duel.

The blonde boy had just gotten attacked directly and I agreed with the food guy, this was something I couldn't watch. Then the food boy sad something I didn't think of. Would the blonde throw the duel to save the girl? My master seemed to think so. The pharaoh pulled out a card and looked at it as if speculating what to do.

I closed my eyes and began searching my memories. I couldn't bear to watch the duel. I went back to when I was created, the time the seal showed up. The magicians took the stones power and created us, a spell of creation, it was complicated and hard to perform but they did it and I was glad. But then the seal began to change every one in to vile people, our kind was born to hunt darkness but the very magic we were created from was dark. We were torn, by then there were the… the knights… that's it. The card my master was now holding was the eye of Timaus

I remembered the three knights, Timaus was one of them, they were turned into dragons when my first master, the king, went crazy after the death of his wife turned monster. So where were the other knights turned dragon, the statues, they had to be awaken. I went through a bit more of my memories and another one of my kind came to mind my partner, sky, the creature who had picked the daughter of the king as its master.

I backed away from my memories to glance at the duel, it was 4000 to 2oo. What the heck wasn't he the good guy, or something? Then I remembered what the food boy said. Would the blonde throw the duel? I barked at him as if saying he was stupid and he needed to win.

"The good news is, it's his turn so he has one more chance to turn things around"

"It's not like it really matters cause no matter what happens one of them will lose there soul"

The younger master had appeared and was having a conversation with the other master. I hoped they realized the secret to the Orichalcos. I placed my head back on my master's foot and sighed. This whole thing has just started and it already getting out of hand, what going to happen next I wonder.

I went back to my memories. To the time the war happened. The witch Narcissi had warned Darts of the Great beast but in return had been banished from the palace. The knight Timaus had helped her and in return when the king, Darts had gone mad with power, they, the three knights, had been turned into dragons. And then Darts threw a sword at Timaus's eye leaving him blinded.

I sighed again, Narcissi healed him but his eye was forever damaged. She summoned with every last bit of strength she had, the creatures from the dominion of the beast to aid us in battle. Timaus mourned for his lover after that. Then came with the battle the hardest challenge I had. To chose between the darkness I hade been created to hunt and the master I had sworn I would protect. I had overly chosen the goodness, my partner, the light. But it had left me scared and afraid. I had defied my soul purpose. Right when Darts was defeated with the Great beast, Narcissi came to me in her weak from. She saved me from the sinking city, she brought me to the out side world; to Egypt. And there I forgot about my pain with each passing century. Until now.

I lifted my head and sniffed the air. Someone new had shown up. I stood and looked to the gated doors. A man ran to the door. He had black hair piled on his head, strange black markings on his eye and a strange cube in his ear.

"Hey guys."

My master and his friends turned to him. He looked at me in confusion then looked back at my master.

"It's Duke" my master said

"Hey your right" the girl said

The food boy ran to the gates followed by the girl. I stayed with my master. The food boy started to have a conversation with the cube boy. The man took off to the side and I knew he went to go and find a way to get us out. I growled as the two twerps showed up. I saw my master turn back to the duel so I lay down again. Joey had just played a card that required luck to win. I rolled my eyes; if he pulls this off I will give him a big lick when he wins.

He picked the middle card and it began to rise up. Come on, come on. It had to him… Oh for the love of all things pure he pulled it off. My head shot up in shock. Ok he gets a big wet one when this is over.

He has saved his butt so far, let's see if he can do it again. He went to draw and I felt a warm glow flood my mind. I looked up expecting to see the puzzle, it wasn't. He was looking at his Timaus card. And it was glowing. So the blonde was the other chosen one. I wonder which knight he got. A small halo of magic appeared around my master and the blonde. A dazed look appeared on their faces.

I nudged my master's leg and his eyes closed then snapped open like he had been sleeping then just woke up. I nudged it again and he smiled so I turned to the duel. The blonde suddenly said

"Your about to meet my new friend Harmos"

So he got that knight, so I wonder if all three have been awaken yet. I knew now the blonde had just increased his odds of winning, as long as he didn't throw the duel he could win and even save the girl. I barked, the two friends behind me were doubting his ability but I didn't and neither did my master, he was even smiling, of course that could be the fact of how the hammer thing looked like. Na this is the other master he doesn't have a big sense of humor.

The woman's monsters had just got sucked into a tunnel. They also had weird numbers on their head, what did that mean. Ok back to my theory on the girl having a bad experience in her life, call that one a fact, she felt alone, like I did at one time, she wanted to know her purpose, like I had wanted but then I had Narcissi. She couldn't find her friends, she was too proud.

The girl suddenly became angry and drew a card, and then her dragon appeared out of the hole. My master suddenly cried out.

"Hold on, it's those numbers, Joeys hammer was created from time wizard I have a feeling it didn't destroy Mai's monsters at all but rather sent them into the future"

Ahh that explains it, I thought as the dragon growled. So let's see if Joey can beat them one by one. Again with the luck thing as the blonds dice cut the dragons attack power in half, again very big lick.

The girl was now shaking and saying over and over again that she had to win. Yep, she was having a flash back of her bad time. I looked up when I heard a grunt and saw one of the bikers jump of the landing, is he crazy. Then I saw his ring, it was a seal stone, so he had a crush on the girl.

He punched the seal and it shattered and blew up. My master and I were blown back, I landing on him. When the smoke cleared I got off of my master and looked back at the bikers. My master sat up and stood.

"Joey are you alright?" he said

The blonde was knocked out on the ground. The bikers were having a conversation; the blonde then stood up and faced my master. I stood in front of him and growled.

"I'll make up for this by taking your soul pharaoh" he said

I barked and he looked at me

"And don't think I forgot about you Kasbah, Darts wants you as well"

He then began talking to the master

"The power around my neck puts your puzzle shame" I snorted at this

"I don't think Anu agrees with you and she is the one who hunts magic"

He ignored my master and raised his stone in the air. It glowed and I howled as my nerves were lit on fire again. My master covered his face from the light as I backed into him trying to get away.

"Hey look" the food boy said "we're not locked in anymore."

I was at my masters feet with my eyes closed and I whined. I opened my eyes as he bent over me, placing a hand on my head he said

"It's alright Anu; he won't take you away from us"

I nodded and got up and walked over to the blonde, the other master behind me. I sniffed him as he stood up, the other two encouraging him to get up. He clutched his head shot up wondering where the girl was. He then screamed that he was going to get her back.

I didn't care any more when he stood up I charged at him jumping on him and knocking him back to the floor. I back to attack his face with my tongue. I was just so happy he was ok. Someone pulled me off him. It was my master. When the blonde stood up and wiped his face he smiled at me.

"Looks like someone is happy to see you" the girl said

My master let go of me and I ran around the blonde jumping in joy that he survived

"Thanks Anu" he said petting me on the head

Suddenly I heard a loud noise, it was deafening and it was right out side. I began to whine and the blonde asked me what's wrong. He looked up when the thing landed outside. I looked up to see… A DRAGON. What the heck. Two people walked into the room, he had stepped out of the dragons head, and ok this is freaky even for me.

He had brown hair and cold blue eyes, behind him was a…boy I think, and he had long black hair and grey eyes.

"Kaiba" my master said

"Great" the blue eyed one said and the boy said

"What are all of you doing here and" he noticed me "what's with the dog?"

The dice guy ran in with the twerps behind him and I turned to them, but I still kept the new two in my sight.

"Whoa it's a party, what brings you here" the cube boy said

"Certainty not the dweeb convention"

I growled. He did not just insult my master and his friends; if my master wasn't there I would have bit him by now. The blue eyes turned to me.

"So now you have two mutts in your group convenient"

Ok now he was insulting me, that's it, I bared my teeth at him. He just smirked and turned to my master.

"Any sign of Pegasus."

He did not just ignore me. I left my master side and walked up to him. He looked at me and said

"When did you get a mutt Yugi?"

"She is not a mutt Kaiba, she did attack someone a while ago and I am all the way over here, be careful"

"So you have a psycho dog, fitting" he replied.

That's it, I am biting him. I got ready to pounce when the boy said

"I don't know bro, she is kind of pretty."

I turned to the boy and wagged my tail, I walked up to him and licked his hand, he giggled and scratched me behind my ear, I leaned into the touch and my tail wagged even more.

"So" the cold one said

"I am afraid were to late" my master said

"That's right; believe it or not Mai Valentine got to him before we did she took his soul" the food boy said "with some Orichalcos thing"

"Orichalcos" the cold one said

"Kaiba" my master was speaking so I turned and walked back to him "have you experienced this card before?"

I stood next to the other master and eyed the cold one, he did smell like it. The boy spoke up

"You bet Seto just wiped the floor with someone who played it. He pretended to be Pegasus and then made us fly all the way to duelist kingdom to Duel him"

The cold one picked up from here.

"The he ran away"

I could smell two magic's on this man so I walked up to him. He sneered at me but I continued walking around him.

"Yugi what is your pet doing"

"she is smelling you, I think she smells the power you have come in contact with, Kaiba Anu is a creature called a magic seeker, that hunt dark magic and can sense all types of magic, she smells the Orichalcos on you and…"

My master stopped talking as I sniffed the cold ones deck. There was something in there, a power I remember from long ago, a knight turned dragon

"…something else" my master finished eyeing me.

"We came here to get some answers" the cold one was eyeing me now. "Who ever captured Pegasus is trying to take over my company and that's unexcitable… Why is your DOG SMELLING MY DECK?"

He was annoyed with me now and I smiled a little.

"Don't know" the food boy said "you got something in there that she noticed, something strange"

My master Whistled for me and I trotted back to him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card.

"Hold on, this card Pegasus sent us may be a clue" he said staring at it. "It seems to contain an image of a key"

The cube boy spoke up after my master said that, we all turned to him.

"Wait there was one door upstairs that wouldn't unlock even when I cracked the security system"

"That's it" my master said

"Take us there right now" the cold and bossy one said

The dice cube boy blinked and said

"Calm down"

calm down, calm down, this was no time to do such a thing, a dark power that nearly wiped out the world is lose and you want us to come down. I growled at this thought and food boy appeared in front of me.

"Who invited you" he was yelling at the cold one. We were here first you" I ignored him after this. My master and I walked over to the blonde who was still sitting on the floor, I nudge him with my nose and he didn't even move

"It will be alright Joey we'll rescue Mai"

He stood up and said

"Thanks Yuge, Anu"

We all turned and began to walk to the door that led to the inside of the building.

"What do you thinks up there" said the food boy

I really did think this was a good question, what did this human named after flying horses have hidden up there for us.

We walked around a bunch of hallways with the boy with a dice in his ear leading the way.

"How does any one find there way around this place" said food boy. I agreed, how they did, the dice boy lead us into a room and up to a door with a strange box on the wall. He said it was the door. I sniffed it; there was nothing magical of evil in there.

**YAMIS POV**…

We came up to a door with a security box on it, I was still think about when Anu was smelling Kaiba's deck, what was in there that she found so interesting, did he have the third dragon. Speaking of Anu she was sniffing the door then she back up to me. Nothing magical was in there apparently.

"Now we just have to figure out how to open it with a duel monsters card, any one got any ideas" duke said

I stepped forward and pulled out the strange card Pegasus gave me. I went up to the box next to the door and slid the card through a dent in the box perfect fit for a card to slide through. Two of the lights flashed and the middle turned green.

"That's exactly what I would have done" duke said

I rolled my eyes and Anu snorted from my side. The door opened and Joey and Tristan were afraid to go in the room, Kaiba walked by us and into the room Mokuba following him.

"Lets close the door and run" Joey suggested his idea was shot down by Tea.

Anu walked in to so I followed her, the lights turned on and I saw how the room was decorated. "No way" I heard Mokuba say. The room was decorated with toon duel monsters.

"This is weird" Joey said behind me

"Uh yeah and I would say border line creepy" Tea said

Kaiba added his comment then said we should hurry. I agreed with him but what were we looking for. Suddenly, out of now where Pegasus appeared much like duel monsters do when summoned with duel disks. Anu freaked out and stood in front of me growling.

"Pegasus?" I said

"Not quite" said Kaiba "it's a hologram"

The thing began to speak so Anu sat down still in front of me.

"_Yugi boy, at least I hope it's you who found this room, by the way if you couldn't tell I did all the enterer decorating myself, pretty impressive is isn't" _he said referring to the room

"This guy as got to get over himself" I heard Tristan Comment. I agree, he should.

"_If your hearing this that can only mean the gentlemen who are after my soul were finally able to capture me so please listen closely" _

I nodded, this was it, and the information we had been waiting for.

"_This began when a mysterious man began trying to buy out my company" _

"Hold on" said Kaiba "I got dragged into this whole mess because someone is trying to by up my company also" The hologram Pegasus continued

"_But there's more, this individual posses an ancient power stronger than any I've seen and his name is Darts" _

Anu growled at my feet and I asked

"Who's Darts"

"Who cares Yugi" Kaiba said

"_You're in danger Darts plans to use my game to destroy civilization. He must be stopped and the key to taking him down is somewhere in this room." _

I kept an impassive face on but inside my thoughts were all jumbled up. All the things that were happening. Who was Darts, I had heard his name before, early when one of the bikers said it, Anu knew who he was by her growl a minute ago and he wanted to destroy Civilization, why.

"_Ever since my retirement began I had a lot of time on my hands so I began to further my studies of the ancient's Egyptian origin of duel monsters and I made an astonishing discovery. These creatures excised long before the pyramids were made" _

I knew this story, Professor Hawkins told us

"In the city of Atlantis"

"_And that is were this Darts character comes in, he's trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast ever to roam the Earth, the great leviathan. By draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up the strength of this unstoppable monster" _

"yes, of course" I said remembering the first time we came in contact with the seal, the man had said the age of destruction was here, the earth shrouded in darkness and your very souls will help fuel the force the deviates mankind. The great beast was awakening from its sleep to finish something it started before. It all made sense now.

"_If his plan works Darts will have succeeded in unleashing a truly devastating power. The likes of which have not been seen for 1000 years. YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE so I have created an exclusive card just for you Yugi boy; I have hidden this one of a kind card somewhere in this room, think statically now. Where can one find an extra card" _

We looked around the room trying to think of where it could be. I spotted it, the perfect hiding spot so I yelled

"The pot of greed, in the game of duel monsters that lets you draw extra cards"

Tristan picked the jar up and reached inside it, he pulled out a duel monsters card. He looked at and his face fell, he said

"Oh yeah real special card, this things completely blank guys"

"Then it's worthless" said Kaiba

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't so sure it was worthless, looks can be deceiving.

"Not necessarily" I said

The hologram began to speak again

"_time is running out, my cute little duel monsters soon they'll be gone along with the rest of the world only you can stop save the poor creatures that made my game famous" _

The hologram shattered much like a duel monster being sent to the grave yard and the lights turned back on.

"Talk about drama" said Tristan

I looked at Joey who was clutching his head

"Ahh man this can't be happening, why would Mai join the plot that would destroy the world, I am telling ya they brain washed her or something"

"Why don't you all wake up?"

We turned to Kaiba and I resisted the erg to roll my eyes, here we go again the whole I don't believe anything crap he was always spewing even if the magic hit him in the face he would still deny it.

"This is a hoax" yep there it is "all designed by Pegasus, there's no one traveling around stealing peoples souls with some magic playing card, it's the same nonsense that Pegasus pulled in duelist kingdom, think about it, he is trying to distract us long enough for him to take over Kaiba corp."

Anu stood and growled at him he turned to her and said

"Shut it mutt, that's all you are a mutt who your master believes is a magic hunting dog."

Anu bared her fangs again and I knew she wanted to transform for him just to prove him wrong. I held on to her leash as she tried to lunge at Kaiba.

"That's enough" I yelled "you should wake up, it is not always about you. There is something going on that is bigger than all of us. And you know it."

I pulled out my Timaus card and showed it to him, judging by the way he stood back and gasped he recognized it.

"That card, where did you get that"

I heard Joey draw and hold up his card as well.

"Same place I did" Joey said

"Kaiba you have one of these too don't you, that are why Anu was sniffing your deck"

Kaiba held up his deck and drew the top card he held out the card and said

"You're referring to this"

My card began to glow and I glanced at it. So did Joeys behind me and Kaiba's as well. Anu gave off a howl and I saw her form shift to the wolf form she had. Kaiba gapped at it, he blinked and stuttered

"That's… not possible"

I heard duke say something sarcastic but I ignored him.

"I believe the only way to defeat this great Leviathan is to use these three cards together, so trust what's inside your heart and join us"

Kaiba scowled at what I said and I knew he was unhappy about the truth in my words, but Anu shifting right in front of him was a bit of a push for him. We held up the cards and they formed a circle of light around us, Anu howled a bit at the magic coming off them.

* * *

**PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW, IT LOVES YOU.**


	9. The challenge

**i don;t own Yugiog. all the people who reviwed you are awsome. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: the challenge **

**YAMIS POV…**

I stared at the glowing card as Kaiba suggested he was losing his mind. Joey told him his card was glowing to. Anu was still in her other, wolf form and stared at my card.

"It feels as if these three dragons are calling out to us" I said and Anu barked at my statement.

The glowing suddenly stopped and I feel back in step when the power I had just felt was gone. Anu was back looking like a regular husky and was sitting in front of me.

"I was told that fate had chosen three modern day warriors to release these legendary beasts."

I heard Kaiba growl and I looked up at him to see him yelling

"Chosen by fate, get real. I am the one who decides my fate Yugi not some fairy tail about mythical dragons and giant man eating monsters or magical hunting dogs."

I sighed in my mind and blinked at his denial.

"Be reasonable for once, the world needs us. We must do this as a team"

"Sorry, I don't do the teamwork thing"

I knew splitting was a bad idea, they could get to us easer that way. So I tried to persuade him.

"Listen"

"You geeks have wasted enough of my time already; I have a multimillion dollar company to run, play times over"

"Kaiba," I called.

Anu stood and ran in front of Kaiba growling at him, trying to make him stay it seemed.

"Get out of my way mutt" he said, she just barked at him

He kept walking his legs ramming into her, she tripped and jumped out of his way as he stalked past and Mokuba trailing behind. Anu slunk back to me with her tail between her legs and her ears pulled back. She growled once at his back then sat on the floor.

"We don't need him weighing us down anyway" Joey said as I watched Kaiba leave. I turned to him as he said

"With good old Harmos over here those hoodlums won't stand a chance"

"Some ones been back to there old self again, about time"

"It took me a while but I realized being bummed out about Mai is not going to bring her back"

Anu growled at Joey and we looked down at her, she walked over to Joey and shoved him closer to me than ran to the door edge barked and ran back. Like she was trying to say all three of us need to be together.

Tristan began talking to the two boys who had followed us in; I glanced at the card in my hand think about what Anu had just down when Tea said

"Now that we know who's causing this whole mess, what are we suppose to do about it guys"

She had a valid point, I just didn't't think I had the answer.

"We find this darts guy" Joey said "and his goon squad and rescue Mai"

Joey had a good idea but were where they.

"Unfortunately" said Tristan "they split with out leaving an address so that's not going to work"

"Uhh good point" Joey said

"Plan b and one"

I was thinking about what we should do when an idea hit me. We actually it was Yugi who gave mw the idea.

"Wait I know" I said "Professor Hawkins. He lives around here, he may have some new information that may help us" I said, they nodded and I turned back to Yugi

"_Thank you Yugi for mentioning it" _

"_No problem, I remember grandpa telling me he lived out here" _

"Good call, he did say he was going back home to continue his research on the lost city of Atlantis" Tea said

"Yes and I have a feeling his discovery is somehow related to our new enemy" I looked at Anu who wagged her tail at me.

"_Something bugs me Yami" _Yugi said

"_What is that Yugi?" _

"_It's what one of the bikers said, he said Darts wanted Anu and he called her another name,_ _Kasbah, what could this mean" _

"_Yugi remember what the professor said about magic seekers, they were created in Atlantis 10,000 years ago buy a magical stone that rained from the sky. They remember all there lives and can only have a master who has some magical ability that is good" _

"_Yes" _she said, he looked like he was getting it.

"_What if her master 10,000 was darts and the stone that rained from the sky that created her was the Orichalcos, remember what the other biker said, she had to forces clashing with one another" _

"_That makes sense" _

I came back to reality when the others began walking out the door. Tristan was asking how we were going to get there, we suddenly heard and engine starting so we ran out the room and opened the windows; Kaiba was taking off in his blue eyes dragon jet.

"Flag him down or something quick, Tea said.

Tristan was yelling but I doubted he could here us over the engine and through the glass. His jet shout off and I sighed.

"Well, so much for that idea" said Tristan

Duke spoke up saying he had a car, Tea asked if we could all fit in there.

"The five of us could fit no problem and your dog, which you can explain later, can sit in some ones lap"

We turned to the two twerps who had hitched a ride with duke. Why they were here in the first place, dumb question it was those two we were talking about here.

"Hold on, I have got a spot for them"

**ANUS POV… **

We took and lift all the way down to the bottom floor and got in the dice boy's car, the two twerps us in the trunk and I snorted/laughed at them.

We were traveling through the desert and I was sitting in between the dice boy and the girl as it was the only space for me. I know I lived in Egypt a couple of times but I mean then I looked like a desert jackal then, it was cool when you didn't have all this fur.

The girl had the map and the food boy was questioning her direction skills. She yelled at him and I turned to him and growled

"Looks like Yugi isn't the only one Anu defend" said the dice boy having been explained who I was and what I was.

I snorted and looked around. Stupid desert. I looked at the other master and noticed he was staring at the blonde, then I saw the younger master appear and start talking to him, oh how I wished I could speak to them. He narrowed his eye like he was mad or frustrated at something.

I whined a bit and he looked up at me. He smiled and reached over and petted me on the head.

"I am fine Anu, do not worry"

The dice boy spoke up

"She seems to be really attracted to you Yugi, like she wants to make sure no harm comes to her owner"

I snorted; no harm will ever come to my master, not on my watch. I will never let my master fall to the darkness again.

I looked out at direction we were heading. The sun setting, I saw something black rising on the hill line. I howled and every one looked at me.

"What's is it Anu" said the girl

I mentioned with my head to the hills and she saw what I saw

"Is that smoke you guys"

My master leaned over and I noticed it was the younger one this time. He stared at it hard then said

"Let's hope not Tea"

Later, when the sun was down we drove up to a pile of blown up ruble, it was smoking, we all jumped out of the car and I began sniffing around looking for a human sent. My master was looking around to. Calling for some one named Professor Hawkins. Wait wasn't that the man that knew so much about me.

I smelt something and I ran to it. It was the girl. Rebecca, the smart girl. I ran to her and she patted my head as she called out my master's name in a sad weak voice, I helped her walk to my master.

"Yugi, they took him." She started to cry and she ran to my master "my poor grandpa" she wailed.

I walked over and nudged her again hoping she would stop crying.

"Its not fare, he didn't hurt any one."

"Were are going to find, I promise" him my master promised

I barked to encourage her and she looked at me. She sniffled and pats me on the head.

"Thank you Anu"

I smiled and licked her hand; happy she had stopped crying and had remembered my name.

"Thank you Yugi, who would do something like this" she was now softly crying but still distressed.

She led us to a small house on wheels type thing she had called a trailer. She had made some kind of drink and they were sitting around the room discussing the problem, I was standing and looking out the window watching for people.

"I still don't get it" the nice smelling girl said "who would kidnap the Professor?'

"It had to be darts" shouted the loud blonde "or his gang of thugs any way"

"Why, I mean the guy's just and archeologist" said the food boy

The dice boy spoke after this

"But didn't you guys say he made some big discovery"

This made sense, seeing as how he rediscovered my birth place

"Yeah" my master spoke "he found Atlantis"

I left my post at the window and went and stood by the table they were sitting at. My master turned to the smart blonde and said

"Rebecca, I've got and idea"

"What" she said still in her sad crying voice, like she was holding back tears.

"Remember that stone" my master said "the one I gave to your grandpa"

"Yeah I have it around my neck right here" she lifted up the necklace.

I growled and they looked at me, I hated that stupid stone it has ruined my life to different times. I back away back to the window and they returned to there conversation.

"Gramps told me to hang on to it"

"Maybe that's what Darts and his lackeys are after" said the food boy

"Then be careful" the smart blonde said she placed the evil stone in my masters hands and I growled again.

"Ok so now what" said the nice smelling girl

The dice boy said

"That's easy, we find out where this darts boy hangs out, we bust in and get Hawkins"

Wonderful plan I thought sarcastically, lets rush in head first eyes closed and hope for the best, all ending in disaster.

"But how" the smart blonde said "I don't think there listed in the phone book"

"She's right" my master said "besides he doesn't even have what they want which means they'll probably come back"

The blonde boy grabbed the side of his head at the truth in my master's words

"Great, so we just sit on our butts and wait"

"I still like my plan" said Dice boy

"If we're going to stay here I've got to eat" the food boy said

I rolled my eyes and snorted; the other master was standing by the young master and was watching me. I looked at him and snorted again, he smiled like he got what I was saying.

They began to cook food the two loud boys had demanded. I was lying on the couch under the window with my eyes closed thinking. They suddenly asked where the twerps were, I snorted and thought, let them wonder in the desert the world would be much better off.

I looked up as the master and the girl walked out of the door, I slipped out after them not wanting to be in the chaos that was the inside. The girl was talking to the master, saying she was scared, I lay down outside the door not wanting to intrude.

She pulled out a card and said they had left it behind and it came with a note. I heard him ask how far away Death Valley was: that didn't sound pleasant. She pointed the direction and said in car and hour. He apologized and I shot up.

"Sorry Rebecca but I have to go alone"

"Why?" she asked.

"I've put you and your family in an enough danger already"

She shook her head and told him to stop being silly, saying that none of this was his fault, it wasn't, it was Darts, and he was the one who went mad, not Yugi. He just asked her not to tell the others where he was about to go. I stood up and looked at him. Where was he going?

The two walked back in side and they didn't notice me standing to the side, when I door closed, I laid back down in front of the door, waiting for my master to come back out like I knew he would. I could here them in side eating and laughing, they didn't ask where I was, they probably thought I was hiding her napping somewhere. I just laid there and closed my eyes.

A bit later or a long time I was not sure but I heard the door open so I opened my eyes. I was laying right in front of the door, so my master would have to step over me. He almost placed his foot on me when I shot up and he gasped. I turned and sat in front of him as he sat on the grass.

"I will be back Anu, don't follow" he whispered

I whined a bit and he shushed me. I followed him as he climbed on to the smart blonde's horse. I whined again as the other master took over. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Stay Anu"

I sat and tilted my head, where were the two masters going. I watched him ride off to the place where the girl had said Death Valley was going to be. What was he getting himself into?

I suddenly heard some say Rebecca in horror, I turned and saw the lights flip on and I howled to get there attention. Maybe they could stop my master. They were still talking inside ignoring my howling. I barked a couple of times and the blonde ran outside.

He stopped when he saw me sitting there, I mentioned the direction they went with my head. He stopped and pointed so I looked and there was a man walking to us, I ran to him, it was the Professor.

The loud blonde and I reached him at the same time. He was injured and weak. Joey caught him and he clasped. I sniffed him and licked his hand. The others ran up and I jumped out of the way as the mans granddaughter ran up. She crashed into his arms and I looked back the way my master had run to.

**YAMIS POV…..**

I felt kind of bad for leaving Anu and every one behind but this had to be done, by me and Yugi alone, we couldn't involve anyone else. I reined the horse to go faster; I don't know how I knew how to ride a horse it just seemed like a subconscious thing.

"_This guy must want to duel us right?" _Yugi asked.

"_Yes" _I answered.

He smiled and looked forward and said

"_As long as we have our Timaus card we should be fine" _

"_But he holds the seal of Orichalcos" _I reminded Yugi, that was a factor we could not forget.

"_Yeah but, we have something else over him, a belief in heart of our cards" _

I smiled, it was true, we had put our soul into those cards, and this Raphael didn't understand that, he was after power.

I could see a man standing in the distance on a small plateau, a bridge connecting it. That's where I was headed, Raphael was waiting there.

**Too be continued……**

press the button below it loves you


	10. Fate of the Pharaoh

**OK every one i would like to think all me reviews your all awesome, and i have 220 hits, which means you people ether hate my story or are lazy and have no wish to review it and that makes me sad. i don't own Yugioh but i do own Anu so ha you can't take her. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fate of the pharaoh **

**ANUS POV….**

The loud blonde, the dice boy and the food boy had left a while ago heading after my master. I was sitting outside by the door watching the horizon, the girls I was left to protect were sitting in chairs behind me and the sun was coming up.

Please be OK masters, don't fall to the darkness, and don't make me alone again. I whined and the nice smelling girl looked at me with sad eyes.

"Don't you worry Anu, Yugi will come back"

She didn't doubt my masters power but she did know the seal was evil and hard to beat, I hope she was right, I don't want her to be a liar, but I had a bad feeling about this.

**YAMIS POV**… Don't worry, it will be off and on the duel, I hated this episode so I wasn't looking forward to writing it

I stopped the horse and saw my opponent so I reined the horse again and said

"Let's do this"

The horse ran down the side of the hill and came to a stop and the cliff, it then jumped and I jumped of the horse landing on my feet. Crazy man

"Very impressive cowboy" Raphael said as I walked across the bridge. "But you'll need more than just a few rodeo tricks to get your self out of this"

"You see" he continued as I got closer to him "while my associates are satisfied with stealing the souls of your friends, I'm not"

I glared at him and he glared back. I now was standing on the plateau facing him.

"I did my part" I said "now release the Professor as you promised"

"He's already been set free"

So this was a trap, great pharaoh you walked right into this one.

"But since you came all the way, you might as well stay a while"

He pulled of his trench coat and threw it to the ground. He also picked up to axes. What the heck is he going to do with those? He then threw them at me, I side stepped each one and looked back realizing I had not been there target.

They slammed into the wood on the bridge with perfect aim and the bridge fell. I was trapped.

"So you're going to stick around right" he asked. Not like I had any choice. "Cause like I said before pharaoh, your friends aren't good enough, I need to capture the soul of the pharaoh himself, so I can save the world"

I laughed, he had it backwards

"Save the world, don't you see that what your doing is going to destroy the world or are you so insane that you can't tell the deference" oh burn

I glared at him and he said

"I am just fine, its you who's blind to what's going on, your fighting on the wrong side"

OK this was stupid, what did he mean by this.

"Explain your self" I said

"This world is a dark and lonely place to live, it been poisoned by mankind, all I am trying to do is fix what's been ruined by people like you and I will do it by locking your spirit away for good"

OK this was getting old, I could not remember my past, I have people hunting me down for reasons I don't know, and I have been locked away before, 5000 years of darkness, not fun. So I said

"Who do you think you are?"

"Look" he said "the names Raphael and I called you here to duel not shoot the breeze, I've waited for this moment long enough and I have no intention of putting our fight off for another minute so lets go"

We stared at each other, testing our will, to see who would look away first. Finally I said

"You have given me no choice but, know this in the end righteousness will prevail and justices shall be served" got to be one of the cheeses lines in the whole show

"That's just what I am hopping for" he said and we activated our duel disks.

The sun was up now, glaring at us from the side, bathing the arena in a blinding light. A big contrast to the fact we were about to fight for our souls.

"LETS DUEL!!" we both said the traditional line.

Suddenly I noticed something about Raphael; his aura is pure, pure for someone who was trying to destroy the world.

"_Something seems different about this guy" _Yugi spoke up from his soul room, noticing the same thing I did.

"_I agree Yugi; he has some sort of hidden power" _

I was knocked out of my observation by him declaring he would start things off. He played his magic card and my eyes narrowed, the duel had officially begun.

**ANU'S POV…..**

I was still sitting in front of the car/house thing. The girls were inside now, I felt like something horrifying was going to happen, and soon. My ears perked up as I heard the girl's conversation.

"Your grandpa has the right idea; we all could use a couple of z's" the nice smelling girl said

"Not me" the smart blonde said "I've been doing some research on the web and I think I'm on to something."

"Wait a second, your not trading duel monster cards again are ya"

"no, I've found this strange article, its about a crews ship that sunk about 12 years ago, and a boy who saved himself by swimming to an island, he spent three years of his life all alone on that deserted island and according to the story he did nothing but practice playing duel monsters over and over again. Until he was rescued, and get this his name was Raphael"

I sat up from my laying position and looked at the window I was now under.

"The guy that's dueling Yugi" the nice smelling girl said.

"Exactly"

I heard movement and then a voice of protest.

"Wait"

"Let go of me"

So the girl was planning on something, I wonder.

"Relax Rebecca, Yugi can handle that guy"

I knew the girls words were true, I laid down again and looked out at the desert, if they were true why I got the feeling someone wasn't coming back from the duel, someone we wanted to comeback.

**YAMIS POV…**

The duel had been going on for a while. He suddenly said I couldn't understand the connection he had with his cards. I was appalled by this very thought.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I also share a bond with deck, and I trust and respect them, every one of my cards" I said

"Oh yeah, well take a look at these" he said

He pulled his two monsters off the duel disk and held them up, I looked at the cards closely and say the picture was faded, thee were a few rips on the card. The cards were falling apart.

"_His cards are almost completely wiped out" _I thought to Yugi_. _

"I've plaid these cards hundreds of times and even though they're falling apart I will never replace them. I've sworn to protect them the way they protected me because 12 years ago these monsters saved my life"

This was interesting, I now a small bit of respect for this man, now I wanted to know why he would join a man like Darts. As if reading my mind he said

"When I was a kid I was fooled into believing the word was happy place but, soon I discovered the truth; that nothings fare and no one gets what they disserve."

I frowned at his logic and said

"What a sad way to see the world"

"Yeah well life is sad, and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be. I odda know, I use to have everything a kid could ever want"

I noticed when he said this there was a deep sadness, a longing for something of the past behind his words and my feelings of pity for him grew. He continued his story

"Until one day everything was taken away form me. I knew something was wrong, we were headed straight for a title wave and there was no turning back, it was the last time I saw my family. The storm was over just as quickly as it came, my family made it to a rescue boat but, I was left behind. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but, surly someone else was on this island. Maybe even my family, it didn't take long for me to realize that I was alone. Everything I once had was gone. Who would watch over me now? All I had were the close on my back and my duel monsters cards. I knew I had two choices; sit around and feel sorry from myself or toughen up and move on. And if I wanted to survive the dissension was simple. There was no time for weakness."

I looked at him in pity, forced to grow up in one sitting just so you could live but that didn't explain why he joined Darts

"I learned at a young age that the world is cold and lonely. I had lost my child hood that day but, I gained something more important; the truth and undying trust for the only family I had. My three guardian cards, these duel monsters meant everything to me. The guardians kept me strong and sane. They saved me from losing my mind and I owed it to those cards to save them. We shared a powerful bond. These monsters got me through the hardest years of my life and they continue to protect me"

This story was a sad one but it still didn't explain why he was with darts. I understood why he saw the world the way he did, left all alone with his cards for who knows how long, but to destroy the world.

"Raphael, if you truly respected you cards then why do you use them for evil"

"Evil pharaoh, what you consider evil I look at as saving the planet from falling apart at the hands of people like you and your little friends. It's my destiny. I always wondered why me. Then after spending three long years on that island I finally got my answer. How could I have missed it? It was an entire city right off the coast, I was saved. So after I woke up on a rescue boat, they said found me unconscious floating on a raff. I made the cover of news papers and magazines around the world. 'Miracle boy rejoins civilization after being stranded on an island for years.' Civilization, please the world I came back to was anything but. That island may havebeen lonely but, at least it was a peaceful place to live. And unlike the outside world pharaoh, there was no one on that disserted island who cold walks out on me. Like my family did."

Did he truly believe his family walked away from him forever, did Darts twist his broken mind into believing that, I could see the tears, he was heart broken.

"But I have a new family now" he said

"How can you blame mankind for what happened to you." I said wandering how mankind fit into a boat crash. Should it not be nature then if they ran into a wave?

"I told you, people are evil. But it wasn't always that way, once the world was perfect and when I got back from that island I saw this ancient paradise with my own eyes"

"I don't know what lies you were told but I know that no good can come from your plan."

"Don't worry pharaoh; you won't be around to see how my plan turns out"

"Wrong. I am not going anywhere"

"We'll see" he said glaring at me.

I shook my head and declared it my move. I drew and the duel was back on.

**ANU'S POV…**

I was sniffing around the car/house thing looking for the two twerps, I know they came with us but where did they go. I caught there sent and a sent of a burnt metal in the direction my master went, that's just great. I turned back to the trailer and sat in front of the two girls who were sitting on the steps and listened to the two girls conversation again.

"I'm still kind of confused about one thing Tea, it something my gramps said in the museum; he told us that there was two Yugi's"

Oh so she was confused about the fact my master had two minds, oh how I wish I could talk.

"Well not exactly, see there really is just one Yugi but he sort of has this other side to him, you know it's like a tougher more confident Yugi" said the nice girl

I smiled a bit; I could tell the nice smelling girl sort of liked the other master. And the smart blonde likes the master.

"Well I like the sweet and charming side" said the smart blonde. I rest my case. "I will never forget the day we met. He was such a genital men, I never met any one as nice as Yugi, but I suppose he needs the tougher side of his personality also. That's why he always wins, when they work together there's nothing that can stop them."

I walked over and placed my head on the nice smelling girls lap and she placed her hand on my head.

"Yeah there probably betting the pants off that biker freak right now"

I smiled but something in my gut was telling me this duel was going to end horribly.

**YAMIS POV…**

I had summoned Dark magician girl and Timaus and had fused them together. I now had Dark Magician girl the dragon knight protecting me. I had the monster attack the Guardian destroying it.

"You will not be so lucky next time"

"We will see" I said

Something was confusing me, why had he not played the seal of Orichalcos yet, all the other bikers played it on there first few turns, what was he planning or was he waiting to draw it.

He activated a magic card called self tribute, wind began to flow to him forming a ball of light in his chest, what was happening. The light stop and his guardian reformed on the felid.

"Wait what's going on?" I said

I stood there shocked, he just gave up 1000 points to save his monster, and he really does care about those cards. Why, why was he on Darts his side, what at Darts told him that made him think like this, it didn't add up?

"Shocking isn't, that a duelist can have so much abreaction for his monsters. Unlike you I actually care about my cards you only banish them as soon as a better one comes along"

I closed my eyes in frustration, this man was really taxing my nerves, and it was like he was trying to mess with my head.

"What I value all of my cards,"

"Look your disrespectful as everyone else pharaoh"

"That's enough, let's duel"

I wanted to say more, how me and Yugi had put all of our heart, soul and time into this deck, how each and every monster was real and had to be respected, cherished, and played. Every monster had a purpose. I would have said so but he probably turns my words inside out.

"What's wrong you upset because I know you better than you know yourself? Face it every person in the world has darkness in there heart, and your no exception. Your problem is you're afraid to admit it. But deep down your evil" he continued to taunt. "The worlds been like this for the last 1000 years, we use to live in paradise but then the ancient stone showed up"

I said "what ancient stone are you talking about?"

He reached for his necklace. A small green stone I had come to know very well held in a silver base and a small scull holding in to the base. It gleamed when it caught hold of the sunlight.

"Don't you know, I'm talking about the stone of Orichalcos, it came to test us and most of use failed? The stone unlocked the darkness that was buried in the heart of man kind only a few turned out to be pure. A huge battle broke out between good and evil and in the end the evil side one"

my eyes widened at this conclusion, he was saying the stone was here to help man kind but judging by his story the stone seemed to destroy man kind, what had darts told this boy.

"Who ever told you that story is lying to you , the only evil that his around your neck, that stone is nothing but bad news, you were there when Anu sensed its evil, changed, surly Darts told you of there kind. The magic hunters and how they hunt dark magic."

Raphael sighed then said

"I do know the story but, then again you don't know the whole story do you, of course not because Anu can not tell you can her?"

My eyes narrowed what he was accusing Anu of.

"Anu as you call her now was created in Atlantis and she was Darts magic hunter."

My eyes widen at this thought, how could that be possible, how could a good creature join someone evil.

"She was assigned to him because he created her using the sacred stone, Darts created the magic hunters, but she betrayed him when the war broke out, she joined the evil side, she defied her master."

I shook my head; he had this whole story backwards and was in need of a series reality check. He was laughing now and I straitened up in confusion.

"You have got it wrong, the stone of Orichalcos simply shows us the truth pharaoh, that the majority of the world is heartless and evil"

"Your wrong" I shouted seething at this mans twisted thoughts

"How would you know" he said "I heard your memories were erased, if that's true how do you know you weren't an evil pharaoh"

My eyes widened again and I gasped and said

"That can't be, I may not remember much about my days as pharaoh but, I know that I once saved man kind"

I glowered trying not to show that his words struck me, I only knew what people told me, and I remembered nothing. Raphael was speaking again

"But the people you saved were evil so that means you are to"

"That's not true" I was wondering were he figured humans were evil, yes we're not perfect but we are not all evil.

Raphael didn't seem to believe me, he then said

"5000 years before you ruled as king the stone of Orichalcos appeared and never left, the world was divided into to sides; the pure of heart and those ruled by darkness. The two sides faced off in the most devastating battles the world has ever seen, were he to continue that fight and make sure our side wins. And while we may be out numbered but we have to things you don't. The power of the Orichalcos and the great leviathan there for we can collect the souls of man and offer them to the world most powerful beast that ever lived. Only then will the world return to the way it was a peaceful place with a worthy leader."

I sighed and lowered my duel disk to my side and said

"I am telling you, you've been brain washed"

"take a look around" he said "if things continue the way they are the entire planet is going to look like this desert, crumbling and void of any signs of life but that's not going to happen because I'll see to it that justice is served. And you're going to help me he hee hee..."

I just stared at him thinking he had lost his mind, why would I help him destroy the world or in his view 'save' it.

"You see pharaoh after 5000 years you spirit did come back so you could save the world, by surrounding your soul"

My eyes shrunk and said

"No that's a lie" how could he play with my concerns on why I was here. "Enough" I yelled "I am sick of hearing you justify your evil plan"

"I am afraid, it isn't my plan" he placed his hand across his chest "I am caring out the wishes of my master"

I glowered at him and asked even though I new the answer already "and just who is this master of yours Raphael"

"Well for starters he's a better leader than you were, that's right pharaoh my master told me all about your history as the king of Egypt. How you ruled as an evil dictator using the power of the shadow realm to control your subjects"

I glared at him, even though inside I was questioning, was this true. I said

"Wake up, he lied"

"How would you know you have no memory of your past, so is it not possible that your responsible for the destruction of Egypt, think about it"

I clenched my fists and said

"It can't be, I know I was a worthy pharaoh. I am the one who locked the dark Magic away"

I was angry, not a Raphael, ok maybe a bit mad at him, but mostly at the fact I could not tell him remembered truth, and only what those around me told me I was.

The Raphael smiled and said

"So you believe, but if you take a closer look at yourself you'll discover the truth. Your heart is dark and I am about to prove it."

He drew and the duel began again. He placed a card face down leaving both of us with one card has a hand. He then activated a magic card.

"It's called Exchange" he said

"What are you up to" I asked

"Normally exchange allows us to pick a card from our opponent's hand but you'll notice each of has only one card left. So that means we switch card."

I looked at my card and said

"Let's get on with it."

We walked to the middle of the field to switch. I held out my card and he took it, looked at it

"Necromancy uh, this lets me use a monster from your graveyard that means this card was useless to you any way" he said in an accusing tone. "Since I have no monsters in my grave yard"

"Fine, just hand me your card so we can continue" \

"As you wish, I think you'll be pretty pleased with this one" he said then handed me his card while he smiled like e were friends.

I took it and we both began to walk back to our spots he was laughing so I asked what was so funny. Finally looked at the card and gasped

The card in my hand was the seal.

"Oh no, I can't use this, not the seal of Orichalcos"

"It's to late" Raphael said from his spot "the stone around your neck as already begun to revel your dark side."

I looked at him then at the stone to see it glow; I grabbed it to shield it from view as Raphael said

"The Orichalcos never lies, ever since it first appeared on earth the stones been testing people. It knows who the evil ones are. And when it detects the darkness inside of you for the first time in centuries you'll get to see who you really are. Of course you don't have to activate that card if you don't want to but, I have a feeling you will, so go ahead and make your next move pharaoh"

I glare at the card and his words but he was right I didn't haveto play the card but then why give it to me, was he just trying to taunt me. Yugi appeared next to me and said

"_No matter what happens you can't use that card" _I could hear the forceful ness and worry in his voice.

"_Yes but," _

"_But nothing that card is evil don't play it" _Yugi was using our mind link so he could stair at me. I could see the bags under his eyes from worry and I realized they were worse on him then me.

I smiled a bit and said

"_Very well Yugi" _

I knew he was right about the card but why did it feel like there was a war going on in my heart.

"It's my move" I said

A little ways in the duel I found my self on my knees. Timaus was incased in ice along with my Dark Magician girl and I had my life points just attacked directly. I had to turn this duel around.

"It looks like this duel is just about over; in fact you automatically lose when your next turn is done"

This got my attraction so I looked up and said

"You're wrong"

I drew and his purity of the cemetery card activated so my life points dropped to 600. This was not good.

"Now you have one turn left. There's only one way to save your self and you know what I'm talking about, now play the card I gave you"

There was that battle in my heart again, the one where to forces were struggling. One side was reminding me of my promise to Yugi and the other was telling me this was the only way

"_No Pharaoh please there's another way out of this" _Yugi's voice pleaded with me

I stood and said "if I lose now then two worlds will be destroyed."

What was happening, the pain from the two forces in my heart was becoming fiercer.

"I won't lose this duel" I said as I tried to stand.

"I will take you down Raphael," I said angrily "so I activate my card of sanctity; both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hand."

The said card I played was glowing and we both drew while I ignored Raphael's comment from under his breath.

I felt the pain flare up again and I saw the seal around my neck so I grasped it. I looked at the cards I had and said

"_I am out of options there is only one card in my hand that can free my Dragon so I can win the duel, I must play the seal of Orichalcos" _

I clenched my eyes shut at the pain I felt from my heart, like a part of me was dieing, I suddenly felt something latch on to my arm that held the seal. I looked up to see Yugi holding on to it.

"_Pharaoh NO" _he said

"Let go" I said

"_No, you don't know what you're doing." _He said.

I felt anger flare up in me and for the first time it was at Yugi.

"Let go" I said more fiercely

"_Listen to me" _he said in a pleading voice has his grip became tighter "_this card is effecting your mind" _

"We're going to lose the duel; can't you see, trust me it's the only way Yugi. We must do this, NOW LET ME GO"

I ripped my arm from his grasp and I heard his weak plea and a part of me was pleading with me to listen but a much larger part was whispering in my ear to play the card, save the world, win win win.

The one whispering in my ear won and I said

"Now I activate THE SEAL OF ORCHALCOS"

I started at Raphael and thought almost darkly, he gave me this card and now I was going to crush him with it. All my thoughts were away from Yugi, from anything but winning. Suddenly a small voice broke through that made me realize something right when the seal activated

"_What have I done" _that was my last thought before any and all thoughts of good, light Yugivanished? Has it did I gave an agonizing scream, I heard another scream and I briefly thought of Yugi before all I saw was black.

"Nice work pharaoh I knew you had it in you, now let's see what the Orichalcos reviles about you. Are you good, or are you Evil"

A part of me in the small back of my mind was screaming but I pushed it back and chuckled in my head; what did he think

I knew the seal was on my fore heard and I scowled at my opponent. He was going to regret giving me this card and I was going to make him pay.

**To be continued…**

**ok people the reivew button is below, press it and i wont be sad any more**

* * *


	11. Fate of the pharaoh continued

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh, if i did Yami would have never played that magic card. now i think all those people who reviewed thank you. now on with the stroy. **

* * *

**Chapter 11 Fate of the pharaoh continued…**

**YAMIS POV...**

I still was trying to press the good weak crying side that was still thinking of Yugi, where was Yugi any way… wait no I didn't care I need to win this duel, for what exactly I didn't remember all I know is I needed to win.

"The Seal of Orichalcos serves me now" I said "and all of its ancient powers resides on my side of the field. Strengthening my Dark magician girl the dragon knight; with 500 extra attack points now it can break free from your crystal seal."

The once dragon and knight incased in ice began to glow, it cracked and shattered. The seal appeared on the magicians head and she sighed as her power increased. Timaus on the other hand roared in pain then disappeared. Dark magician girl was her self once more.

"What have you done to my dragon" I said accusingly.

Raphael smiled and said

"It's not what I've done; it's what you've done by playing that magic card. Guess I should've warned ya. Timaus and the Orichalcos don't mix but, at least your dark sides been set free."

I clenched my fist as I felt the shadows form around me like a lost pet once more. I felt like how I use to before Yugi became aware of my existence.

"What have I unleashed" I said

I screamed at the pain as the shadow realm expanded also surrounding the seal. We now were dueling in the shadow realm and in the seal of Orichalcos.

"You were a fool to hand me this card" I said "for when you lose your soul will be sealed for all eternity where it belongs."

After I said this the duel continued.

After a while I heard someone calling Yugi so I turned and faced the cliff side. There was Joey, Tristan and Duke.

"No way dude" Tristan said appalled by the fact I had the seal on my forehead.

"What's go'en on" Joey asked "why's that Orichalcos thingy on Yugi's forehead"

I turned from them, not willing to face Yugi's friends, the person I betrayed and what about Anu. She would hate me now; at least she didn't come with them. I had seen how she reacted to Orichalcos solders and I really didn't feel like having my flesh torn into.

"How does it feel to know all this time you have been hiding your true self." Raphael asked me "you derive you powers from darkness and you always have"

I smiled at what he was stating and asked

"What's wrong jealous because the seal of Orichalcos resides with me now and it's your soul that's on the line this time perhaps you should have thought twice before turning that magic card over to me?"

Apart of me was thrilled I could rattle Raphael's chain the other was appalled and shocked I had just said what I did. I was good wasn't I, yes I was; I was just trying to save the world but; why did it fell like I had lost that good part of me when I played that seal

"Cause you did" my mind screamed

"I didn't, I am trying to save man kind" I yelled back

"The moment we lost Yugi our goodness went away we are back to where we started. Right now we are no different then Bakura and dark Marik, WE ARE NO DIFFERENT THEN DART'S" it screamed at me

I winced and blocked the side I was arguing with out, I didn't have time for this. I turned back to Raphael and continued the duel.

I had just sacrificed me Dark magician, was I crazy, he wasn't useless, he was never useless. He was… he was Yugi's favorite card. Yugi where was Yugi, I needed him, I needed his light. No we didn't need Yugi I fought back, I would win this duel.

"Using the special ability of my catapult turtle I will damage your life points"

The dark magician became a beam of purple light that shot a blinding speed at Raphael. It brought is life points down to 800.

"No that my dark magician is gone he can actually serve a purpose. By strengthen my Dark magician girl.

I ignored Joey and the others comments in the back ground and completely shut off my half that was still faithful to Yugi and said.

"Well here we are, you're just about to lose the duel and your soul. One more hit from my catapult turtle and it's over"

Raphael stood and roared through his teeth and I said he didn't scare me. He played a card face down and ended his turn and I began to chuckle

"Then all I have to do is destroy one card," I drew a card and looked at it and said "and this duel's done. I chose my very own dark magician girl."

She turned and looked at me and I heard a small plea in the back of my mind but I ignored it. I was going to win.

"Go one" I said ignoring the sad look she gave me and the plea in the back of my head.

"Fire catapult" I said and she was launched in the hair.

I heard Raphael laugh and then he activated his magic card called shrink.

"No not that card" I cried. That card would cause her to lose half of her attack points. I heard weevil say the same thing in the back ground but I was too focused to care.

He was thrown back and his life points dropped to 100. I kept and emotionless mask and said "impressive but, all you did was prolong your eventual down fall." I laughed darkly and said "you'll never escape the seal."

"It seems your swords of reviling light just expired" I pointed at him "so once I sacrifice another one of my monsters your sprit will be absorbed by the seal trapping you forever."

I smiled and then said

"The world's strongest force answers to me"

Suddenly Raphael started to laugh and said

"And just as I suspected your evil pharaoh and your getting worse, as time passes the darkness grows"

My eyes widened and I clenched my teeth "no" I said.

"If you don't believe me all you have to do is look around the field and see what you've done to your monsters. At one time they were pure" he bowed his head "But now there evil shadow creatures"

I looked around at all my monsters and saw a horrifying thing. The seal was on there forehead, they had red eyes that glowed with hatred and destruction. It looked like something out of Bakura's deck.

"Oh no, you deceived me" I cried out more talking to my self then Raphael.

"You chose to play the seal of Orichalcos even at the cost of losing Timaus; your lust for power destroyed a valuable monster. Only a truly dark and evil individual would have such a platen disregard for his monsters and his deck."

I was angry now, at him and at me.

"Enough" I yelled

"not to worry some ones going to lose in this next round and this nightmare will be over."

He drew and activated a card called celestial sword. A sword appeared and planted its self into the ground.

"And to use my sword I play Guardian Eaotos"

A white light took off, it was the same light Yugi and I saw around him before. It cried like a bird and then clouds of thunder appeared and lightning sounded off. It struck the ground and when it did a light appeared and it became an angel. Wearing a tan dress and she had a head dress that looked like the head of a bird. Her eyes were closed and her arms were out stretched.

"Of course, that's the monster I've been sensing all along" I state out loud.

The Guardian picked up the sword and Raphael activates her special ability called sprit of celestial sword.

Said sword glowed and the angels eyes opened and a shimmer flew at me followed by a blinding light. I covered my eyes from the brightness suddenly the arm that had my deck lifted its self up. I tried to force it back down but it rose above my head.

I heard the others shouts of panic behind me and Raphael said

"My Guardian Euotos has the ability to remove monsters from your card grave yard and absorb there attack points."

"Not my monsters" I said

"Too little to late" he said as a card began to fly out of my grave yard and hovered in the air "now lets see who is up first" Raphael said

The card turned over and glowed to form the monsters. It was the dark magician girl; she gave me a sad disappointed look. Another card appeared, it was Dark magician, my favorite card. More cards poured out of my deck. Big shield Gardena, Gazelle, and my burfemett.

My arm dropped bringing me with it and I stared sadly at the cards who were once my friends.

"You have the power of every one of my fallen monsters"

"It's your own fault" Raphael said and I knew he was right. "You did this to them when you selfishly sacrificed each one"

My mouth was agape as I remember what I had done.

"You let your rage take over now look at the eyes of your monsters."

I did and I saw the anger and disappointment in there eyes. What have I done. I shouted to them

"Please forgive me for what I've done to you"

"You disrespected your monsters, and its time to pay the price now. Your favorite cards are fighting on my side"

The sprits of my monsters came flying at me then soared back and into the sword.

"Your old pales just added there power to my guardian. 10000 points, that's more than enough to wipe you out"

The sword glowed and Raphael commanded the guardian to attack me.

My eyes widen when my two left over monsters where destroyed and I was incased in a blue light. I screamed in pain as my life points dropped.

I bowed my head in defeat and in pain. I had lost the ability to stand up strait. I just stared blankly ahead. Wonder where I had gone wrong, where was Yugi what happened to him.

"Now your life force will awaken the great beast"

I caught the tale end of what he was saying. This was my fault I should get punished for what I did. I saw the seal shrink and began the process of taking my soul.

"_Pharaoh I won't let this happen to you" _

Yugi, I looked up where was he, where had he been, I felt some one push me from behind, and I looked back and saw Yugi.

"Yugi no" I turned around "what are you doing here"

"It only needs one of use so I am letting the seal take me instead" he said

"NO Yugi"

"Take care of Anu" he said then disappeared along with the seal's eerie glow.

I felt darkness surround me and I welcomed it hoping this whole thing was a big nightmare.

I felt my body falling then lading on something hard. I struggle to wake up. I could here the voices of the others so I struggle harder. I could no longer feel the two forces struggling, but if felt like a part of me was gone… Yugi.

I opened my eyes and Tristan said "He's awake"

"I knew you would out smart that big goon"

I stood up while I searched for Yugi's mind calling for him… no answer.

"How ya do it Yuge, how did ya escape"

I started to tear up not really listening to Joey. Yugi wasn't there it wasn't a nightmare. Yugi was gone, he was gone…

"Everything alright pals" Joey asked

"No Joey, it's far from alright"

I turned from them so they wouldn't see me cry

"I didn't out smart him, he succeeded. Yugi's gone,"

I could here there gasps behind me as I struggled not to burst into tears and so fare I was failing at that as well.

"I don't get it" said Joey "how can you be talking to us if he took your soul"

Did Joey not really get the difference between me and Yugi, was Tea the only one who could tell.

"Not mine, Yugi's" I let the tears fall freely now. I fell to my knees with my head up and shouted

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT, YUGI COME BACK"

I pounded my fists into the ground at my stupidity, why why why, was all I could think of.

"It should have been me NOT HIM" I said "ITS NOT FARE"

* * *

clicked the revew button its lonly.


	12. Trial by stone

**ok all of those who have been paetent with me, i am sorry about the long wait, a lot of things have been happening. any way here is chapter 12, and i hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trial by Stone**

ANU'S POV…

The girls were still sitting on the out side tables and I was lying on the ground. I had a really bad feeling at the moment again and I didn't like that feeling. It was a feeling of great loss and I don't think that loss was a good thing. The nice smelling girl was getting impatient.

"Are they ever going to come back?" The nice smelling girl said

The blonde girl was typing but I heard her voice a noise of puzzlement and I saw her look up so I looked in the direction she was looking at and saw a car.

"Tea look" she said

I jumped up as well, they were back, and I couldn't believe it they were back.

"It's them" she pointed and the other girl gasped.

She stood and said

"I told you they would come back soon" she was lying but I didn't care, the master came back, he was ok, he was ok.

The boys were in the car and the other master was riding on the horse.

"Yugi, you're here"

I ran up to them and got to were my masters were when I sensed it and I skidded to a halt, chucking up rocks. No no no this couldn't be happening. Not again.

The blonde girl ran past me and hugged the other master, she didn't realize it yet, he didn't win, he lost, and the light with in him was gone. She gasped when he didn't say anything.

"How did it go" the nice smelling girl asked and I winced. "Is everything ok" she asked

"Not quite" the blonde boy said in a sad tone. "We've got a problem guys"

"What do you mean" she asked

I couldn't take this any more, why did he do it. I barked at him then let out a deep growl as my tail sunk to the ground. The two girls looked at me and the nice smelling girl asked

"What's wrong Anu, why are you growling at him?"

"Yugi didn't win" said the dice boy"

"He's gone" the food smelling boy said

"Tea what dose Anu always growl and bark out when we're near them" said the blonde boy.

A look of realization appeared on the brunets face and I growled again.

"What" she said

"You heard me, Yugi got beat Tea"

"Your wrong" she was in denial "if Yugi really lost that duel those creeps would have taken there soul with freaky magic card Tristan"

"So what's your point" said the blonde boy and he sounded like he had given up "Anu's growling at him, Anu never growls at Yugi, what more proof do you need."

"My point" she said "if he lost how can he be standing…" she looked at him in realization, I do believe she just remembered the other master lived in that mind to.

"…behind me" she finished looking at his face in shook. "Oh no"

I growled as it seemed Rebecca was the only one still in need of convincing.

"Yugi talk to me. What wrong why you are acting so strange"

The other one [still Yami] sighed and said "Rebecca they got him"

"Got who" she asked all naive like

"Yugi" he said "it's all my fault I am the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi away"

He had turned from her now and I walked closer still growling.

"You knew that card was evil but you still played it. If you really were a great pharaoh you would have never done something like that to poor little Yugi"

I stopped growling, I remember what he was like as a pharaoh from when I was Mahado dog so I knew she was wrong, even if I was mad at him, accusing him of something he was clearly beating him self up over was not the way to go so I stepped in between her and the other master and growled at her.

The other master was looking at me in shock and so was the blonde girl. I know, I know major mood swings, but still.

"How can you defend him Anu, after what he did" she screamed at me

I barked at her, trying to make her see yelling would not change anything.

She started to cry and I let her lean on the master even though she was emotionally unstable right now. She pounded on his chest a bit and cried. Saying that none of this was fare

"I want my Yugi back, it should have been you." I jumped in between them after I saw his face and she ran into the arms of the nice smelling girl who had walked over to calm her down.

"I am afraid Rebecca's right" he said

"What's done is done" the blonde boy said

"I let every one down especially Yugi, he warned me not to use the seal of Orichalcos card but my rage took control. He paid for my mistake."

I moved around to where he could see me and I pawed at his leg to get his attention, he looked at me and I nudged his leg with my head. He placed his hand on my head and said

"I don't disserve to have you here Anu, I betrayed you as well" I whined in protest.

"You gotta snap out of this" the blonde boy yelled walking up to my master.

"He's gone and it's my entire fault" my master said defeated.

The blonde boy grabbed my master's collar and yelled "GET A GRIP" then swung his fist and connected with my master's face sending him to the ground.

"Joey" the nice smelling girl said while the other two boys got out of the car. I ran to my master and licked his face where the boy's fist had made contact with. I growled at him and he said

"Listen Anu I know you are defending him and all, but if we're going to rescue Yugi we've got to move ahead. Not look back so pull yourself together"

My master rubbed his check and the blonde continued.

"What we gotta do now is find out who this darts guy is and where he keeps all these souls"

I barked haply to this as my master got up. The dice boy said some unneeded comment in the back ground and the food boy told him shut and stop thinking about him.

"Let him go Tristan" master said "this happened because I couldn't control my anger and if we keep fighting amongst our selves the Orichalcos will destroy us"

I barked at his comment. I had seen it happen before and I was going to make sure history didn't repeat it's self for me.

YAMIS POV…

We all had gathered back in Rebecca's trailer home. We sat at one of the tables. Tea sat next to me while Joey stood, leaning on the back of the stove. Tristan was across from me and Duke sat next to him. Rebecca was in another chair, refusing to go any where near me. Not that I blamed her. Anu, Anu was at lest lying on my foot under the table; I could feel a bit happy she didn't totally hate me.

I looked at her head that was poking out from under the table and across one of my feet.

"So these guys want to take over the world, we have dealt with that before" Joey said

I sighed and then said

"No Joey, this time things are different"

"Yeah" said Tristan agreeing with me, "this time there is not just talking about wiping out all life on earth; there're doing it."

I hated to admit it but Tristan was right, all the other times we face someone who said they were going to destroy all mankind as it was, they were doing just that, saying. This time, they were succeeding.

"But we know how to stop them" said Joey

I smiled in my head a bit, ever positive Joey. He continued while everyone looked at him, I concentrated on Anu's head.

"We've got to go strait to the source, and destroy that secrete weapon of there's."

Anu snorted but didn't move. Oh how I wish she could tell me what had happened 10000 years ago, was she really Darts old magic seeker, did she betray him, what had been the down fall of the great beast so long ago.

Tea spoke up at Joeys words "you mean that weird monster zapper in the sky"

Again Anu snorted at Tea's words.

"Unfortunately that thing is after more than just monsters" said Tristan "its using human souls to power it's self up so it can wipe out the rest of us."

Way to be positive Tristan, I thought and Joey put in a comment.

"Yeah and that thing got Yugi so I don't know about you but, I'm not gonna stand here twiddling my thumbs. I'm gonna take action."

Anu moved and stood next to Joey barking and pawing at his leg

"See, even Anu wants to fight them"

"Look Joey" said Tea as she stood up "I want to help Yugi too but we can't just fight this thing by our selves we need help"

Anu barked at this in a sort of, she is right sort of way.

"No Tea" said Rebecca from the couch who was typing away at her lap top. "Incase you forgot, those losers burned down my Grandpa's laboratory and destroyed all his research."

She looked up and Anu ran over and jumped on the couch next to her to see what she had on the laptop.

"And with out any hard evidence there's no way any one's going to believe our story."

I frowned at this. She had a point, they would throw us in the loony bin, as Yugi put it, faster then we could blink.

"But we have proof" Tea protested "it's all down in those under water ruins."

Rebecca got up bringing her laptop with her and Anu followed her.

"Whatever was in those ruins won't be of any help to us now and unless we can get Anu to some how talk then we have no one to tell our story."

She placed the laptop in front of us and it showed a picture of an island, I do believe it was and she then said

"The ruins are gone guys."

"Some one ruined the ruins" Tea said

"There one step a head of us" said Duke.

Suddenly Joey obscured my vision of the laptop to see what it was showing seeing as how he was behind Rebecca.

Anu suddenly started to bark and a voice said

"Don't give up so easily" it was Professor Hopkins.

Anu ran to him and jumped up to lick his face. He let her then she jumped down and Rebecca said

"Gramps you're awake"

Yeah shouldn't you be resting" said Tea

"Thank you for the welcoming surprise Anu now, I'll be fine any way, who can sleep with you kids chatting all day" he said walking forward and placing his hand on his granddaughter's shoulders.

I felt kind of guilty; we didn't mean to wake him up.

"Besides" he said "I can help you find the information you need, your right about looking to the ruins for answers" he was referring to what Tea said.

I stood up and said

"So did you discover anything more about these thugs" [Yami just used the word thug…]

The professor replied to my question.

"Well I can't be sure but based on the inscriptions I found there's a good chance these fellows are decedents of Atlantis"

Anu walked over by my and looked at the professor and I again wondered how much she knew that could help us.

ANUS POV…

The professor who had rediscovered my original birth place was on to something with the decedents things. I walked over to the other master, who I was still a bit mad at but, if I abandoned him now then who would lead him from the path Darts took.

"An ancient content said to have disappeared into the ocean thousands of years ago with out a trace."

I began to picture my home, buried beneath the waves, oh what a disaster it probably look now.

The nice smelling girl asked if he was sure and I snorted, the dice boy asked

"Professor if your hunch is right, why would these people want to destroy what left of there ancestors city"

"They must be trying to hid something, those ruins reviled the history of Atlantis, and it's not a pleasant one, am I right Anu" he asked me.

I barked then snorted that said no duh. "They must want to keep it a secrete."

I snorted again, that's no surprise my people where very secretive, when they created us, some of them didn't want outsider's to own us, but they gave in to cleanse the world of Dark magic.

"How much of this history do you know" my master asked him.

"Anu correct me if I mess anything up, thousands of years ago Atlantis was home to most advance civilization the world has ever know, it truly was a paradise on earth"

I smiled a bit at this. It was like how he described it only better, at least at first it was.

"A land of eternally tranquility where every one lived in peace; am I right Anu"

I nodded at his comment and he continued.

"Until one day when a dreadful creature was called forth from the depths of the earth, by an evil king"

I frowned they had it back wards. The creature was thought to be good, it was used to create me but it became evil the more man kind used it"

"An evil king" the other master said "oh no," he then went into a flash back. I looked at him and began to wonder, what was said at that meeting between the master and the biker. What was haunting my master so? I nudged him with my head.

"What's wrong, are you ok" the nice smelling girl asked.

"I fine" he lied.

The professor continued

"It seems this power hungry king drew his evil strength from a mysterious stone and this stone drew its strength from another world"

I knew this to be true and the blonde boy said

"Its that rock they where around there neck isn't"

I nodded and felt a shamed to made from that same substance that was now causing my master pain

"I am not sure" the professor said and I looked at him strangely

"That was all I was able to translate"

It was silent for a moment when the dumb blonde made a screeching noise and I scrambled to get under the table in surprise at the sound.

"Chill out man, you'll blow a gasket, you already startled Anu" said the food smelling boy

"sorry Anu but, you guys don't get it" he said those Atlantis freaks are trying cover something up about this mega ancient monster, to bad Anu can't tell us"

The others gained a look of realization and the dice boy said

"Of course it's probably something written in those ruins about how to destroy that thing before it destroy us"

Nobody heard me snort at his proposal, why would Atlantians put away to destroy them in there own history tablet, unless Narcissi did it. I jumped out from under the table at this thought. Way to go Narcissi. Everyone had stopped talking I realized when I had jumped out from under the table suddenly. I jumped up and began lick the blondes face he was a guineas. I jumped off him and the food boy said

"Hey Joey, Anu and I agree, you had your good idea for the year"

The professor continued saying the ruins he had were not the only copy, that there were copies in Florida [where that was or what that was I had no idea]

"Perfect" said the nice smelling girl "so all we have to do is go there and translate the rest"

The professor nodded and then the blonde boy walked up to the other master and said

"Yeah what are we waiting for lets head to the sunshine state and the secret to defeating these guys and save Yugi right"

The food boy agreed and I nodded a bit when the dice man said

"Just one question how are we suppose to get there?"

No one had any suggestions.

That didn't seem to stop the blonde he said

"We can call Kaiba"

There was silence and then every one but my master said

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Think about it, he owes us big time, I mean how many times have we saved his and his brothers buts"

"Ok" the nice smelling girl said "let's says for arguments sake Kaiba dose by some bizarre reason take us to Florida, how do we get to Atlantis from there"

"That's easy Tea, Anu will lead us"

I had been in the process of moving over to the couch when he said this and I turned and looked at him and made a soft bark that was equal to the human expression "what the heck." Did he not realize I had yet been to my birth home in 10000 years?

"And what makes you think she can still remember where it is, it sunk remember" the nice smelling girl continued

"Simple all dogs remember there original homes it's programmed in there sent"

The professor chuckled and said to blonde boy

"you are almost correct Joey, but you must remember Anu is about 10000 years old and has moved some many times that her birth place would have been lost to her sent ages ago."

I snorted again and laid on the couch at the stupidly of it all but I had a small thought in my mind that I could find my way home again but I wasn't like I wanted to go back. I was comfortable right here.

"Ok ok let's just call Kaiba and then go from there"

I snorted; good luck getting the cold one to help.

YAMIS POV…

Joey used Rebecca's video phone to call Kaiba corp. part of me wondered if Kaiba would even be there but the other more rationally side of me said that this was Kaiba we were talking about.

I stayed in the back by Anu while the others crowded around the phone. I glanced at Anu. Her eyes were open but dazed and she looked like a human in thought, I didn't think she believed Kaiba would help us and in away I hoped she was wrong.

I was lost in my thoughts when Joey suddenly shouted he had gotten through. I wasn't really paying attention but I did here Mokuba's voice telling Joey to back away from the camera. I turned to pay attention to them when I realized Kaiba actually took our call.

"We found some clues about those biker punks" Joey said

I was curious to see how Joey would get Kaiba to bring us to Florida.

"I not giving them up that easy" so Joey was with holding information so Kaiba would be forced to give us a ride. Smart. "But, if you give us a lift to Florida, I will fill you in on the way"

Tristan then shouted "so what's it going to be"

I could tell Joey was getting frustrated; he didn't have the patents to deal with kind of thing.

"Time is running out, those creeps defeated Yugi and took his soul"

I turned away at this, thank you Joey for bringing is up. Anu nudged my hand, so she had been listening. I suddenly heard a roar come from the phone and it had Yugi's and lost in the same scream/sentence so I looked over in shock.

"Hold on" I said trying to get him to come down; I don't think I was doing a very good Job.

Kaiba said some more things then abruptly hung up on us.

"Now what" I said

Joey and Tristan were yelling but I was too focused on the sound of Anu's collar shaking when she got off the couch, I heard her claws tap on the tile and then stop.

Joey said something about then next flight and I heard Rebecca's voice so I looked over. Anu was sitting next to her and she said

"Joey's right gramps running around the country is not the best thing for you right now"

"Duke" Joey said "why don't you stay here and keep and eye on Rebecca and the professor"

"Sure" said Duke

"Anu, you…" he stared to say when she growled fiercely at him "come with us, defiantly coming with us"

She snorted in a way that seemed to say "I thought so" I smirked a bit, Anu wasn't going anywhere I wasn't it seemed. My smirk disappeared, I didn't disserve her loyalty. Almost as it she was reading my thoughts she came up to me and nudged my leg, she then sat on my foot, like she uses to do when danger was around. I couldn't help but pat her on the head.

Rebecca sighed and when she said she would book our flights I could see the pain in her eyes and my heart stopped as I was reminded of her hatred to me which I proved was justified hate.

"You can take a train to the air port; I just hope we can save Yugi before it's too late.

We drove to the train station where are next leg of the Journey would begin.

* * *

**please press the review button below, its lonley. **


	13. On the Wrong Track

**Ok i am like really sorry for not updating in forever, a lot was going on, and i was having major righters block and insperation failers. ok so here is the new chapter, also i started up another account with two of my friends with our co-edited storys, the account is under the name **

**confusingbackgrounds. please go check it out, if this one dosn't work for you, its on my favorite authors lists**

**discalmer: i don;t own yugioh, just Anu**

**Chapter 13: on the wrong track**

ANUS POV…

We were all gathered on a platform in front of a train, I remembered when these things were invented and every one was putting down the tracks, I shook my head, now was no time to indulge into my past lives.

The other master held me by a leash, at least I didn't have to wear a muzzle, that thing was horrible. The nice smelling girl was asking how long the train ride would be, the blonde boy standing next to her said

"To long" it came out like a sigh

Next to him was the food smelling boy. They were facing the dice boy who was staying behind to watch the professor and the smart blonde. We were heading to…Florida? Or something like that to look at the ruins on Atlantis that Narcissi may have put away to destroy them.

"Dukes right" said the food smelling boy and I turned back to the conversation I had missed. "Plus I have got to keep an eye on Rebecca to" he joked

Ah yes the little smart blind was a child after all no matter how smart, she had been upset she could not come with us. While they were telling us to get on I felt the other master tense up next to me.

I looked up and saw his eyes were narrowed in pain and I noticed the nice smelling girl was watching him, so I wasn't the only one who…

My thoughts were cut off when a whistle went of and the others picked up their things. I followed the master as we entered the train. It was much more modern then last time I had ridden a train.

When the others were waving at the dice boy and then talking about food I noticed the nice smelling girl glance at the other master, she was worried about him too it seemed.

We found our seats on the train and after the two bottomless pits got their food, I lay down on my masters and the nice smelling girl's feet after she took me leash of. The nice smelling girl was watching the pharaoh closely, not that I could blame her, I to was watching him closely. He seemed so in thought that he noticed nothing going on around.

The nice smelling girl began to ramble to try and get him to enjoy a conversation. When that didn't work she took on a determined voice and said

"Come one you got to cheer up, I promise we'll get Yugi back, but in the mean time you can't just sit around moping."

She was right and I think he knew it to because his eyes looked a little more focused in.

"It might feel better to talk about it. We could even come up with a plan together."

The other master sighed and stood up; I got up quickly so he could move out of the little seats.

"Sorry Tea" he sounded frustrated

He walked off with me following him down to the other end of the train. Before he closed the door into the little room between the cars, I slipped in unnoticed.

**YAMIS POV**

I stood in the passage way between box cars, staring out the window at the passing rock faces. It was rude of me to walk away annoyed with Tea, she was only trying to help me, but I was to mad at myself to realize my actions till they were already out of my mouth.

"I could I have been so selfish, I gave in to the darkness with in my heart, and Yugi paid the price."

I thought remembering was I had done. When I had first come to life with the puzzle again, I did things very similar to this because I was mad at the world and I didn't understand why I was locked in that little golden box. I just knew however I had to protect that little boy and his friends from people because he had set me free and I owed him that much.

But then his kindness he showed other people began to affect me as I watched his world threw the puzzle. How he would treat people with kindness even if they did not deserve it.

The only one I concluded was nice to him from the beginning had been the female, Tea; she was his protector, till I came along and took he place as Yugi's guardian. I had always wondered if she resented me for taking her spot, but she befriended me as if it had never happened.

If I had still been like I was before, what I had done would not have bothered me so much, but this was the problem with being a good guy, it gets under your skin.

I growled as the memory kept playing over and over again in my head, I punched the wall in anguish then grabbed the puzzle as I felt its dark pull, was I becoming dark once again, would I succumb to literally being Yami.

I slid down the wall and said "I've lost him forever"

I felt something nudge my hand and my head shot up to see the bright blue eyes of Anu. She was looking at me with such sadness and understanding that I couldn't help but reach out to her and pet her back as she lay on my lap.

She whined as if to argue with was I had just said and poked the puzzle with her nose, and then nuzzled my stomach with her head. I sighed and leaned my head back as I softly cried with Anu.

Anu had her eyes closed as I watched her as her nose twitched and she suddenly gave of a growl. I blinked as her head shot up and she jumped around smelling the room, the glowing marks under eyes appeared over he husky fur as her ears went back and her hair stood on end.

She began to scratch at the door and I sat up and opened it for her, we walked down our cart as I noticed no one was there, and I meant not just my friends. Speaking of Which Tea and the others just walked up as Anu kept growling at the area.

"There you are" she said

"Incase you hadn't noticed something weird is going on" Joey said

"If you ask me, I say this whole train ride is another trap, it would explain Anu's behavior"

We all glanced down at Anu, who had her hackles raised; her hair on end, teeth bared and ears back, a deep growl illuminated from her throat.

"I am sure those same slime-balls are behind this and I bet their on board." Joey said in anger.

"What are we standing here for, lets get them" Tristan said

That was all I needed, these people were not going to take another one of my friend's souls. I turned around and ran back the way I had just come, the others following me. As soon as I stepped on to the metal connecting the cars, it groaned and moved. I heard metal snap and glanced back to see Tea and the others had been stopped by the now separated cars.

Tea was the closes thing I had to light and I was not going to let that little light I had left slip from me.

"Grab me hand" I yelling holding it out knowing she was going to half to jump across. "Trust me" I whispered in mind.

She took a breath and jumped as I grabbed her pulling her into the car safely. I stared at her for a minute, relieved she had trust me enough to jump across moving cars. I held on to her as I heard Tristan call out.

I looked at the cars that were now separated further; Joey Tristan and Anu were standing there. I held securely onto Tea by still grabbing her hand and wrapping the other arm around her waist.

"Pharaoh Tea, what do we do now?"

I let go of Tea and yelled back

"get Help" I said this because I knew there train would stop first, where they were going to get help was beyond me."

"Come on" Tea said I could hear the panic in her voice "we need to find a way to stop this train." I nodded and we took off.

**ANUS POV…**

"Hey were slowing down" I heard the food smelling boy say over the screech of metal meeting metal.

This was not good, the part of the train with my other master on it was getting farther and farther way, how was I suppose to catch up with them now.

"There's a problem" I heard the blonde say; I had missed part of there conversation it seemed "were in the middle of know where. We don't even know where those two are going to end up."

"Bye guys hang in there" the blonde said and I knew what I had to do. I growled then took off down the tracks; I heard the two calling out to me.

"Whoa, Anu sit, heal, stay, stop," I ignored them as I followed the train tracks to my other master. This was going to be the longest run, I ever been on.

**YAMIS POV…**

Tea and I walked threw the cars, she tried calling the train driver but it seemed even they were gone, which made me wonder who was driving the train. She shook her head at me I realized what we had to do.

I ran out to the connecting cars and ran to the edge railing looking out at the front of the train as Tea asked what I was doing. The strong wind hurt my eyes and blew my hair in a wild way but I tried to see the front of the train.

"I've got to get in their, so I can stop this train."

"But how" she asked me as I walked back to the door.

"I have an idea, there maybe an emergence hatch on the roof" I said as I climbed the latter leading to the roof, while else would it be there if that was not what it was for.

"Be careful" I heard her say as I climbed.

As I reached the top, the fast paced winds hurt my eyes, I heard a laugh, a high pitch annoying laugh I knew all to well and despised.

"Weevil Underwood" I said annoyed, I knew I should have let Anu bite him.

"Are you behind this" I said "you better start explaining your self" I stood on the train, my arms trying to balance my self.

I heard Tea grunt as she to climb up the stairs. She added her own comment to the situation as the bug obsessed boy finally answered

"What do you think I want a rematch with the king of games" he said

"are you nuts" Tea asked as I narrowed my eyes, something wasn't right here"

"I am just in the mood for a friendly duel" he said in false kindness.

"Weevil, who put you up to this"

He did his annoying laugh I hated so much and said

"No one did, I thought it would be a good time to test out my secrete weapon that's all" he said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out something in his hand and it glowed, my eyes widened at the Orichalcos stone in his hand.

"You've been brain washed Weevil" I said as I noticed the train picking up speed.

"Wake up" Tea yelled "those guys are just using you"

"Who cares" he said which really didn't surprise me "as long as I have ultimate power?"

"You're wrong" I said

"Then just duel me" he said, a crazed gleam in his eye.

I was taller then him and probably stronger to, if physical force was what I needed, but I really didn't want to fight some kid on top of a train.

"Wait a minute" Tea said as she climbed on top of the train with us.

"Tea, no, it's to dangerous"

She seemed to be ignoring me and that stung a little. All though I did ignore her earlier

"Weevil" she said "don't you realize if you go through with this duel one of you guys is going to lose your soul forever"

"Tea" I said, did she think I was considering dueling on top of a train with the Orichalcos, I did actually settle a lot of things with a duel, now that I think about it. She said one of us, did she not have confidence in my abilities, and now that I think about it, I didn't even have confidence in my abilities.

"Of course I do" he said "that's the whole reason I am here, to make him pay" he pointed at me "by sealing him away"

I gasped and thought bitterly, what with the whole damn world trying to seal my soul away.

"No" I said.

"Don't worry soon, you will be locked away with your friend Yugi pharaoh" he laughed

Great did every one know I existed in side of Yugi now?

"Where is he, tell me" I said angrily, this might have been to first clue we needed to find Yugi.

"I am afraid the only way to find out is duel me. So if you back out now you won't be able to see that little twerp again"

What he was saying was making me want to duel him, that or beat him from an inch…no. I stopped my thoughts there, I was not a dark violent person any more, but I was becoming one.

"Very well" I growled "then let's duel"

He laughed and help up his duel disk arm

"Wise choice Pharaoh."

**ANUS POV…**

I stopped running when I felt like my tail had been zapped; I yelped and looked back the way I came. I could see a green light on the horizon light. So someone had played the card with the others. I was torn, should I go back and be support for them or continue running. What if someone had played it with my master to?

I felt a pull at my legs to go forward and I continued running, or would have if not for a few growls and snickers around me.

I looked up at some of the rocks and saw desert colored fur. Great, the American Jackal.

"Look here, I little house pet all alone, what you doing off your leash pet" said one.

The other dog had large pointed ears, long legs and a lean body, a tail that looked like a fox. There fur was the color of the desert grass and sand, with a few grey spots on their backs.

"Back off, coyotes" I growled as my hair and hackles raised.

"So the little house pet has a bite" another said circling around me.

I realized I must have walked near their den or something because that would be the only reason I could see for them to circle me like that.

I had to be ready, I had 10000 years worth of fighting experience on them, but there were more of them then me. I closed my eyes, if this was an obstacle to get to my masters then so be. What they didn't realize I was actually a wolf, and when you back a wolf into a corner, it's going to fight back.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a fierce growl as one of them came charging at me. I turned to him and sunk my teeth into its shoulder and brought it down on to another one that had been charging at me.

The fight was on.

From that point on, there were bights and growls and snarls, fur flying. One had grabbed on to my harness, tearing it.

I shook my fur loose and glanced around me. Most of us were hurt and bloody, if I could find the leader, I could take him out then run…no wait if I did that they would become my pack and I didn't need that.

I noticed what must have been the leader walking to me. He looked around at his fallen pack then me. I knew I had blood on my snout and an angry look in my eyes. He must have seen the wolf in my eyes for he growled at the others to back down.

"Forgive us hunter, continue with your search" he said as I walked forward warily. Once I was past them I ran down the tracks again, more slowly and with a limp. This was going to take longer than I thought.

**YAMIS POV…**

Weevil had just infected my Celtic Guardian when I felt a stab of pain, what was that. I looked back a Tea then at the duel, I couldn't worry about the now pulsing pain in different parts of my body later, but for some reason my thigh felt like it was on fire and need to limp to remove the weight.

"You're only half the duelist I remember" he taunted me "is that because you lost your other half."

This fool had know idea what would happen to a dark person by birth when they lose their light, they become dark, and this idiot was pushing all the right buttons. Also that laugh was really grating on my nerves.

Weevil played another one of his wasps, whose eyes glowed as he powered up with the seal.

"My only monster has been infected with his parasite caterpillar" I thought "that means it is no longer able to defend my life points."

Weevil commanded his monster to attack and it flew to my side of the field. It stung me and my life points dropped from 4000.

"You ok" Tea asked me.

I didn't get a chance to answer for Weevil continued.

"That's not all; attacking you directly means I activate his special ability which means my wasp allows me to summon any insect monster in my deck directly to the field. And I know just who I am going to chose."

He pulled out his deck and began searching for it.

"I summon a beast know as legume" this knew centipede had 300 attack points which rose to 800 with the seal in play.

"Then I will active the magic card insect barrier" he played the card then laughed and said "this barricade provides the perfect protection against any insects monster you try and attack with."

I stared at the card; I had no insect monsters, what he was planning. Tea was also confused and said they same thing I had been thinking.

"That's not true" said Weevil. "Take a closer look at the field Tea, your Celtic guardian has been contaminated by my parasite, which makes him part insect."

"No" I said in horror.

"He's slowly transforming into a new creature known as poisoned butterfly and even though it has 2,700 attack points, it can't hurt me thanks to my insect barrier and since it can't attack or defend its virtually useless" he then laughed.

That laugh was really starting to grate on my nerves, along with the strange stabs of pain I was getting.

"Weevils a much stronger duelist then I remembers" I thought "now that he is infused with the power of the Orichalcos he seems unstoppable, but I refuse to let him stand in the way of rescuing Yugi"

I didn't show it but it felt strange being the only on in my head, not having Yugi thinking along side me.

"Alright" said out loud drawing a card "my move"

**ANUS POV…**

I was running still, the other train not in sight when I heard a voice, a voice I knew to well, he was laughing, which was never good. It seemed to becoming from every where at once. Was I on sacred ground or something? Or did he just like opening up our old connection.

"Soon the soul of the pharaoh will be in my grasp; after all we have the perfect bait"

He laughed again as I ran harder now, ignoring the pain in my leg, I howled, hoping praying someone would help us.

**Too be continued…. **

**really short i know, i can only go with what the episode gives me along with my brain, so the plot thickens and i look forward to all my wounderful, patent readers review, **

**PLEASE READ: if any of you have read my other story, tale for the story books, i need some ideas, please give me some, i need them. **

* * *

* * *


	14. On the Wrong Track continued

**Ok so here is the next chapter, i know its really short and i know it took me a while to get it to all of you but i have had a lot on my plate latly and i finally got a break today to do all this. so here of of you go. **

**Discalamer: i do not own Yugioh, the only people i own are Anu and Narcissi. **

* * *

Chapter 14: On the Wrong Track part 2

YAMI'S POV….

Now I knew what he played that insect barrier for. When he played DNA surgery now all of my monster will turn into insects. I can't get to him.

"You beat this guy before you can do it again" Tea said encouraging me.

"He's stronger now" I snapped. What was wrong with me I never snapped at Tea? She was only trying to help me.

I glanced around to see our train seemed to be moving faster, I looked back a head to see a rock bridge going right for weevils head.

"Weevil looks out!"

He ducked with a laugh and I ducked right be hind him. I was glad Tea was already sitting down as I glanced at her. I also felt relief I had warned the boy instead of letting him get rammed into.

"Thanks for the warning," he drew "now back to the game."

He smirked and laughed and placed a card in the disk.

"I activated the magic card cell division. And I will use it on my legul"

The purple worm divided into another purple worm with 800 attack points thanks to the field.

I smirked and said

"If you though I would be frighten by a monster with a mere 800 attack points, you're sadly mistaken."

Weevil laughed and said I didn't recognize a good strategy. What on earth was he talking about?

"With out Yugi's help your nothing but a second rate wannabe" I growled at the last part of his statement.

When he continued bragging Tea insulted him, though he took it as a complement, this boy was seriously messed in the head.

"Then prove it" I said with a growl.

"If your so tuff show us what you got an stop talking about it." Tea said.

I agreed this child talked way to much.

The duel continued after that. He now had his insect queen out. Seems he got another one after his duel with Joey. Not only did her power increase with the seal, for every insect on the field her power is increased by two hundred. The giant spider now had 35000 points.

"Now it's the strongest creature in play" I said feeling the need to state the obvious just to wrap my head around it."

He congratulated me in sarcasm and then sent his worm to attack me, it put into the arm that was holding my hand. I held onto my arm as the thing flew away. That had actually hurt. My life points dropped.

After that I watched as the queen ate the monster that just attacked me and I felt the need to hurl. He then had the queen attack my dragon champion. My life points were now 1230.

"Sense your monsters gone, my queen loses some of its attack points" true to his word, the points dropped to 3100. "But I gain something even more precious," he said.

The queen then laid a slimy egg and Tea commented in the background.

ANU'S POV…

I ran under a large rock bridge after the train and I prayed neither the other master or the nice smelling girl had gotten hit by the thing, the other duelist, not so much. I was surprised I was able to run as fast as I was going while being injured. My tongue was hanging out of my mouth and had gone dry as I panted and I had the urge to limp. But I need to catch up with that train. I had actually had it in my sites as it went down a corner briefly but I was still leagues behind it.

It also seemed to be picking up speed. Great just great, my luck really did suck.

YAMIS' POV….

We had left the rocky landscape and were now passing under a bunch of trees.

"My insect army is slowly infesting the field" Weevil boasted "just a few more turns and you're bug bait"

"We'll see" I said more annoyed with his voice then I was at the duel.

"Yeah people like you never win" Tea said.

"What's this" Weevil said now mocking Tea "more comments from the peanut gallery, tell me what is a person like me"

I narrowed my eyes when he insulted Tea and said

"You're a greedy power hungry worm,"

"What does that make you?" he asked "correct me if I am wrong but aren't you the one that wanted power, so much that your sold out your best friend just for a taste to it." I didn't have anything to say to that but apparently Tea did.

"Watch it bug boy" she growled out.

"I am just telling you what I witnessed first hand during your last duel that's all" he said fainting innocence. "You were determined to win at all costs weren't you? So your activated the seal of Orichalcos even though you new your were endangering the life of someone close to you. Now that's what I call power hungry and greedy, well this time the seal and all its powers belong to me, and Not even Anu is here to keep you grounded."

I think my face was frozen in that glare as I tried to keep my self from having a flashback. I need to keep my head in this duel. At the brief mention of the hunting dog I glanced backwards where the other train had stopped far back. Had she stayed with Joey, or had she gone chasing after the train.

"Your not scaring anyone" Tea's comment brought me back to the present and I said

"If you think you're going to win this duel by playing your little head games then your sourly mistaken Weevil, I'm to smart for that"

"What you call head games, I call opening you up to the truth. And weather you realize it or not it's causing you to doubt your self." He said pointing at my shaking hand.

My hand was shaking, why I don't know, maybe he was right; his words were getting to me. I grabbed my hand to stop the shaking.

"Not that I blame you" I glared up at him "I would be shaking in fear also if I were the one about to lose is soul that is" he laughed again and it sounded more like a witch of one of the old movies Joey watched sometimes. I narrowed my eyes at the insane boy.

He was now going on about how after this the world would envy him, for what beating me, news flash idiot someone already did that.

We passed through a tunnel and were again in a rocky landscape only a river was one side of us. Weevil was done telling us his reasons behind dueling us and was laughing again. First I wanted to tell him to get off his soap box then I briefly wondered if you could die from over laughing. That's all the villains these days seem to do was laugh.

"What's wrong Pharaoh, feel like your life is spinning out of control. Maybe that's because it is. Don't worry it will be over soon."

I wondered if he was under the impression I was scared or something, yes I was a little worried because the train seemed to be picking up speed each and every passing second and that bothered me. But I wasn't scared of him.

"Enough, my move" I said drawing and again I was interrupted

He reminded me of the cocoon on my side of the field and when it attached I would be done for. I narrowed my eyes and just focused on finishing this duel before that happened.

"I never meant for this to happen" I said

"Its all right Pharaoh" a female voice said that I didn't recognized "soon, the help you need will come"

I was slightly confused but played Kuribo who turned into a bug a few seconds after appearing. The creature looked very confused. The queens points went up and I growled at him. Way to much was going on. Who was that voice, what did it mean help was coming."

I played a card face down and ended my turn. Weevil started to laugh and said

"Soon you will pay the ultimate price and I will be known as the duelist who beat the King of Games."

ANU'S POV…

I was running threw a forest area now and about to approach a long tunnel when I heard a soft female voice in my head.

"Stop running Anu" it was Narcissi.

I immediately stopped and looked around but as soon as I stopped the injuries in my leg began to burn. I whimpered and sat down on the tracks. Why did Narcissi want me to stop running, how did she even know I was running for that matter.

I felt a shadow over me and I glanced up. I was shocked to see what I saw. No it couldn't be. He was dead.

**To be continued**.

* * *

yes i am evil i know, leaving it on a cliff hanger, lets see if i you can guess right, who is it that Anu is starring at, if you guess right you get mentioned in the next chapter. review please.


	15. On the Wrong Track part 3

**here is the next chapter sorry again that it took me a while to update. now I know I said I would tell who Anu ran into and who got it right but so far only one person has guessed right, their is more clues in here and defently be shown next chapter as I have already began typing it. **

**Don't own Yu-gi-oh, only Anu on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: On the Wrong track part 3.**

YAMIS POV…

"This train has been rerouted" Weevil said and I stared at him, what did that mean? He laughed and said "next stop, loser villa"

I ignored him after this, he was just taunting me.

"Not if I play my trap first" I said "Go natural selection"

"What" the little imp said

"You heard me Weevil; there's been a change in plans. My trap card creates a clone of one of your monsters, and adds it to my side of the field. Then it destroys the original" yes things were working out in my favor now.

"Impossible" weevil said.

"It's quite possible, see for yourself" I said

In a flash another insect queen appeared before me. It screamed and bit into the original why Weevil protested. In shattered pieces, his monster was gone.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me at an insect game" he said

Yes, I wanted to say, that was what I was trying to do.

"Please, I am the master of all insects," the egg the queen had laid glowed "Meet my armored centipede."

I am really going to hate bugs after this, I thought.

The centipede's attack points went up to 2100 after the seal appeared on its forehead.

"Alright, destroy his kuribo with you poison fangs!"

The thing jumped into the air and stretched and destroyed my Kuribo.

"I am afraid there's more" he said not sounding the least bit worried "armored centipede gains 500 attack points for every insect it destroys. Your kuribo was part bug." He then did his laugh.

Shut up you annoying…" I stopped my train of thought there; no use getting mad at him when I had a duel to win and a friend to save.

"That's it I am done, and so is your queen"

The queen I had summoned disappeared as its use was done.

_That's right; the effect of my trap card has worn off, destroying my insect queen. Now the only thing left on my side of the field, is Weevils cocoon and it's about to hatch. _

I glanced around at the scenery around us. We seemed to be picking up speed and heading out into the desert somewhere. Were we still in California, or had we crossed over into some other state by now, it was hard to tell. Where was Anu, was she alright with Joey and Tristan, or had she tried to follow us. My eyes widened at that thought, no she couldn't chase after a train in the middle of nowhere. I thought briefly back to when my leg had started to hurt for no reason, was that part of Anu.

We were all staring at each other, Weevil and I before I said

"You'll never get away with this" ra I hope my voice didn't sound as monotone as it did to me.

I drew a card not removing my eyes from opponent and it sparked with electricity. I glanced at it, but before I could do anything Weevil started to laugh. What the hell was his problem now?

"Your times up, it has been three turns since I transformed you Celtic guardian into a cocoon. Which means it's time for it secret weapon to emerge. Say hello to poison butterfly."

The pink cocoon cracked and a brown head with red eyes broke free, followed by its massive wings. It had 2700 attack points.

"What's wrong you should be thrill to have such a strong monster? So what if it takes away 500 of your life points for every turn it stays on the field. "He started to laugh again.

I was getting really fed up with that laughter, next time somthing is in the way, I should just let him get hit by it.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" I said he stopped

"What did you draw" he said and I didn't say anything "come on what is it."

I smiled and showed him the card, it was Timaus.

"No" he cried "it's one of those legendary dragon cards, I am doomed"

"How right you are. I've drawn the eye of Timaus."

"Show yourself my beast" I said summoning him.

The green dragon appeared, roaring at Weevil.

"Now merge with poison Butterfly to form…" I stopped talking as something strange happened in front of me."

ANU'S POV

A shock went through my system and it wasn't because of who was in front of me.

"_I am sorry Anu, but he must learn" _that was Timaus's voice

Learn what, the pharaoh, did Timaus refuse to help the pharaoh.

"Come Tahiti" the voice said "the pharaoh will be fine, we must meet up with him" I whined a bit at having to give up my chase but this might be faster. So I followed him hopping the pharaoh would be alright when I met back up with him.

YAMIS POV…

Timaus roared and then shattered. I blinked. Had weevil done this?

"My Dragon, no he's abandoned me."

Serves me right I suppose after what I did to him in the duel against Raphael. Weevil started to laugh at me,

"You realize what happened don't you" the confusion must of shown on my face "the dark magic of the Orichalcos is still within you"

I was so speechless that Tea answered for me.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Don't you remember" he said jumping in happiness. "When the pharaoh played the seal of Orichalcos in his last duel he turned his back on all his monsters. Now Timaus is returning the favor."

I just stared wide eyed, so my monsters were doing to me what I had done to them, so the old saying was true. I guess I deserved the treatment; I had treated them so horribly. Was I not always going on about treating your monsters with respect? Had I always gotten angry when someone did not treat the monster they had built into their deck with compassion and pride?

"Don't listen to a word he says" Tea told me.

"He's right" I responded and I heard her gasp "my turns done."

"Music to my ears" Weevil said as my turn ended "that means poison butterfly's effect is about to activate. And you lose 500 of your life points."

I shifted as my life points dropped to 700.

"You've done enough damage for one turn" Weevil said as he drew "ready"

He placed a card face down and ended his turn with a laugh, what was he planning.

I tried to think of a good strategy threw the shadows of doubt swimming in my mind and was having little success. I needed to win this, for Yugi.

ANUS POV…

I stopped walking and turned around, there was a green light flying into the air. Coming from the area the food boy and dumb blonde were. Did they lose or win, I couldn't tell.

"Do not worry, your friend won his duel" the person I was following told me. I turned and snorted but accepted the answer. I trusted this person in the past, why should now be any different.

YAMIS POV….

"I believe it is my move now" I said drawing, I must win this duel for my Abiou

"Hurry up I can't wait to deliver your soul to master darts so he has a matching set"

I think I growled at him as I said

"You'll do nothing of the sort Weevil. This duel is not over so I call forth breaker the magical warrior"

My monster appeared and weevil said

"Why thank you, you triggered my trap card. Infestation"

The card showed a man being over whelmed by thousands of bugs. Yes I am defiantly going to hate bugs after this.

"The first thing it does is drain 100 points from each of our monsters. But it doesn't stop there. Next the attack points we lost are added up and subtracted from our life points. It's just about over, poison butterfly strikes when your turns done, and sense you down to your last 500 life points you'll automatically lose the duel."

"My turns not over yet" I said despite his annoying laughter grating on my nerves. My determination had been renewed

"Who cares, I still have almost all my life points, and you can't win"

It was true but I had been in worse situations and had come out swinging, as long as my will held.

"I'll tell you what" bargained Weevil "because I feel sorry for you I'd be willing to do you a little favor before you lose"

I growled at his mock sympathy.

"I have a card in my pocket I'd think you like to see. I can't wait to see the look on your face." He laughed

"Weevil" I said not in the mood for his antics.

"Relax pharaoh, I am just trying to be nice, it's the least I could do to repay you for ruining my life"

I bit back my comment as I waited

"You want to see Yugi right?" my interest was caught "his spirit is trapped deep in the caverns of Darts lair. And I know how to set him free"

He defiantly had my attention; hell he had me you want to see Yugi.

"Tell me how to save him, right now"

"Very well, in order to release his soul you'll need a special card." He pulled a card from his pocket. "And I've got it right here"

"What, then hand it to me now" I said

"That's not a nice way to ask" I felt something boiling underneath the surface, something akin to what I felt before Yugi reached out to me. My inner darkness.

"Why don't you try saying pretty please with sugar on top."

I started to walk to him, my patents at an end.

"Oh well, too late. So it looks like I will have to teach you a lesson in manners. Now say good bye."

He then ripped the card in two. "Yugi's gone forever" rang in my ears and I am sure my pupils shrank.

The darkness inside me burst and my mind went blank. The imp was going to pay. Someone screamed, I think it might have been me.

"You snake" I muttered

He laughed and said

"Don't you know a joke when you hear one; I tore up a useless bug card"

My eyes narrowed as the darkness swirled around my mind. Forget paying the bastard was going to die.

"Weevil that's not funny" I heard Tea say with anger in her voice.

"You people have no sense of humor" I heard him say as I walked back to my location.

"You'll pay for that, hear me Weevil, you'll pay dearly"

The darkness in me was winning, and no light was around to rein it in. two years of being held at bay and the shadows begged me for a soul and I would gladly give them this one.

"There's nothing you can do now pharaoh" he said but I could see the fear in his eyes. Good he should be afraid, terrified even.

The bastard had no idea what I was going to do to him.

"I am going to have to disagree" I said "now Breaker the magical warrior activates your special ability."

"Big deal, so you can destroy a magic or trap card, oh wait that's bad" he said, idiot I wanted to call but I was too into extracting my revenge.

"Sounds like you realize I plan on destroying your insect barrier allowing me to attack you with poison butterfly you gave me. Now Breaker the magical warrior, Destroy insect barrier!"

The warrior slashed his sword along the air and it destroyed the card.

"I told you, you would pay for that stunt you pulled a few moments ago, didn't I. I taunted him. "I may have weakened my warriors attack by using his special ability, but it was worth the price for now, I can destroy you"

My warrior's points dropped down to 1500 and I smiled at weevil.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of your own monster Poison butterfly. It's all over for you. Go poison butterfly attack his armored centipede" after the bug was gone I said "and now attack him directly breaker."

I took great pleasure as the armored sword slammed into weevil. His life points dropped to 2200.

"Nice try" he said "but it looks like your turn just came to an end which means poison butterfly takes the rest of your life points. Guess I win."

"To bad I'm not done yet" I said and his face showed confusion "now quite down so I can complete my turn" I was sick of his high pitched laughing.

"What are you talking about both your monsters have attacked already. There is nothing more you can do."

"I can still play this, go berserker soul" I said reveling my face down card.

"What are you going to do with that?"

I smiled, his death begins now.

"First I must throw out my entire hand."

I did that

"Now I shall continue to draw cards from my deck one by one. I am not to stop till I draw a magic or trap card. Meanwhile every monster card I draw I can attack you with a creature from my side of the field, as long as that creature has 1500 points or less.

Weevil finally caught on to my plan.

"It's the beginning of the end for you" I said as I drew.

And so Weevils defeat began

Queen's knight

Chimera king of mythical beasts

Big shield gardna

The monsters just kept coming, I was giddy at the sound of Weevils scream, and life points no longer matter and he was going to die.

"This just isn't your day" I said, part of me didn't recognize the sound of my own voice.

"Please Pharaoh no more" Tea's scared voice broke through my concentration.

She grabbed onto both my arms and I looked at her, she was crying, did I make her cry?

"Let me go" came out of my mouth, I was yelling at her.

"You can stop now" she said calmly "it's over, you've already won the duel, and the seal of Orichalcos is gone."

I felt my inner darkness retreating as I took a deep breath.

"We have to put an end to all this."

She let go of me and stood as we looked at a now soulless weevil.

_Teas right, I have a promise to keep. _

I felt ashamed for letting the part of me I had berried long ago emerge. I was also scared, how long would I be able to remain me without Yugi.

I looked at the card I had drawn, Dark magician girl. I felt ashamed to look at her smiling face.

I ran to Weevil to see if I could get something from him even though I knew it was hopeless.

"Tell me where Yugi is" I shook him

"Pharaoh it's no use, you won, so the seal of Orichalcos took Weevil away"

I looked at my hands in horror remembering my anger.

"Pharaoh" Tea called, she sounded scared.

Suddenly the train made a screeching noise then jumped into the air under us.

Both Tea and I screamed as it went out of control and jumped off the tracks. The train fell of the cliff side and fell and we screamed louder.

_I am sorry Yugi_ I thought thinking I was going to die.

"You alright" I heard Tea mutter tiredly

"Barely" I whispered and darkness began to cover my mind. The last thing I remember hearing was a long pain filled howl, it sounded like Anu.

Darkness took me and I slept.

To be continued.

* * *

Suspence builing isnen't it. anyway, what I am talking about when I saw Inner Darkness. in the manga and season 0 Yami is almost like bakura and Yami Marik when it comes to playing shadow games, once Yugi made contact with Yami, it went away. in my opinion it was burid beneath Yugi's light because they balenced each other out. this never happend to bakura because he locked Ryou [ryo] with in his mind and Marik banished his other half. this is just for those who were confuesed...

Please review.


	16. Self destruction

**Ok so out of everyone who review for the prvious chapter [two people T_T] only Velgamidragon got it right so congrats to them. here is your viturel congrats. anyway so here is the next chapter, way earlier then normal but to some of you thats a good thing i supose. **

**Don't own Yugioh .this episode made me tear up at the end, i am such a bit softy, stick me in a room with a good tear jerker and i cry like their is no tommorow. **

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Self destruction part 1 **

YAMIS POV…

"The seal only needs one of us, so I am letting it take me instead" Yugi said

_Didn't this already happen_, I cried out to him, _was I dreaming_

My eyes flew open and with a gasp of air I shot up. I didn't recognize where we were,

"Hold on was it all a dream" I thought, no Yugi was missing and we had fallen of that cliff…wait where was Tea.

I glanced to my left to see an unconscious Tea. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Tea wake up"

She opened her eyes much to my happiness and sat up.

"Where are we" she said "the last thing I remember was…"

Before she could finish we heard a deep throated bark. Something was running at us. A wolf it seemed.

It jumped onto Tea who screamed.

"No Tea" I cried when she began to laugh. The wolf was licking her.

I lifted its head and was face to face with me. I back my head away when it jumped onto me.

The wolf started to lick my face and I protested.

"Sky get back here, Sky" I heard a child voice call.

I little girl with brown hair, traveling like clothing and a hat entered the hut we were in.

"That's no way to treat our guests" she said, the wolf whimpered "sorry if she woke you up"

Before I could say anything a black and white dog ran past and jumped onto me. I realized as she began to lick my face and bark that it was Anu.

I blinked at her as she nuzzled me with her head. How did she get all the way out here?

"We found her chasing the track" the girl said and she unconsciously answered my question.

"Who are you" I said

"You can call me Chris" she said and the wolf walked over to her.

"And you've already met sky" she hugged the animal around the waist.

"She's the one who found you; she was sniffing around for food and ended up sniffing out you guys instead."

Anu got of me and went over to Sky. They looked at one another and the marking under Anu's eyes began to glow. A marking under sky's eye appeared and began to glow. Was sky a magic seeker?

Anu barked happily and tackled Sky to the ground. They rolled around backing and playing like I had seen some other dogs do. It seemed Sky was a magic seeker, one Anu knew.

ANUS POV… before Yami fell.

I followed the man from my past, Iron heart, to a camp he had set up. We walked to a hut where a little girl I admittedly recognized came running out to greet him. Once she saw me she blinked then smiled.

"Kasbah" she cried ah yes the name that was given to me by the sorceress who created me. Darts gave me the name Tahiti later on. Only Chris and….

_Kasbah, Is that you? _A soft voice said

Sky! I turned and there was a grey wolf standing behind me. It was sky, she was alive.

_Yes sky, it's me_

She and I broke into a grin and I turned and ran at her. She had been my partner in the times of Atlantis, by all rights she was my sister for we had been created on the same day.

_It is so great to see you_ I said

I had hoped I would meet her again, I had ran into many magic seekers over the years but none of them had been Sky, I had always wondered where she had gone. No I knew.

_It is wonderful to see you Kasbah _

We tackled each other to the ground and played with one another like we had when we were pups. Suddenly a sharp pain went through me and I howled.

Sky backed away like she had hurt me but I kept howling, my master was in trouble.

"Do not fear Sky, her master is in danger, we must go and retrieve him." Iron-heart said as I passed out in pain.

Present time Anu's POV…

I smiled a bit at the memory as sky lead us to Iron-heart. I walked in between the nice smelling girl and the other master. We came to where Iron-heart was. He was picking up my other masters deck.

Sky walked over to him and he said her name in his soft voice.

"I see your strength is back" he said "and that you were reunited with your dog. Should watch her better, she was attacked by wild coyotes but seems to have still had the strength to follow you."

The two humans looked down at me as I panted.

"Yes, thank you" the other master said as I wrapped my tail around his foot.

"Pleased to hear it, you two had me worried. By the way, the name is Iron-heart; I believe this belongs to you"

He handed my other master his deck. The other master narrowed his eyes at whatever the tip card was.

"Pardon for me being intrusive but I couldn't help but notice you possess the legendary eye of Timaus. The only one of his kind."

"Take it" the other master said and I whined, my suspicion confirmed, Timaus did abandon him.

He held out the card to Iron-heart.

"I am not disserving of its power"

"That's not true" the nice smelling girl said and I barked in agreement.

"I'll hold it until you're ready" he said looking at the card in sorrow.

"Did you find another kid" the nice smelling girl said while looking around.

I frowned, that's right; they must have had an opponent on the train.

"He had glasses and a bad haircut. He was on the train with us when it crashed" She said

"No I am afraid you were the only ones we found. Perhaps you friend was able to escape before the train fell off that cliff. I assure you there wasn't another soul on board."

I snorted at his bad joke as the other master said

"I highly doubt Weevil was able to escape. Not in the condition he was in." a look of understanding passed through Iron-hearts eyes. "I am afraid there is a greater power at work here"

Iron-heart smiled at the master and said

"I must say young man you seem to possess a wisdom that reaches far beyond your years. Though I have encountered many people and creatures in my travels, but there is something about you I've never seen before. Something in your eyes, "

Sky walked forward to me and looked at the master she then laid down.

"I am also sensing a great deal of loneliness in your heart"

The other master looked away and said

"That's because I recently lost a very close friend of mine. Now I am on a journey to find his soul." his fists clenched.

Iron-heart nodded to me and said

"What will you do if you find him?"

"I will apologies for betraying his trust and abandoning him."

I nudged him as unshed tears gathered in his eyes but did not fall.

"Hm, I might just be able to help you" Iron-heart said and walked away. "Follow me."

I nodded to the other master and followed after him and sky.

"On the way I will tell you a tale about your magic seeker, and how she defied her death."

YAMIS POV….

I stared wide eyed at the back of the man we were following. He knew how to find Yugi and knew the story of Anu?

They followed the trail that led up the mountain in deep into the wilderness. Iron-heart and Chris leading, me and Tea were following the old man and his granddaughter. Sky and Anu walked together behind us.

"You know the basics of the magic seekers legend right?" questioned Iron-heart.

"Yes" I said.

"They were designed for two things, hunting dark magic and protecting their masters, but" he paused and looked back at us "what would she do if her master was the dark magic, hat was never determined."

I looked at Anu with new found awe.

"She was the king of Atlantis's magic seeker. But when the king chose the side of evil. She had to chose; she chose the side of good and almost died because of it. A priestess by the name of Narcissi had been one of the sorcerers who had created your magic seeker. She had also predicted the fall of Atlantis. She came to a dying magic seeker and gave her just enough life to escape from the falling city and into the main world. She died in the hands of a shaman and there her cycle of rebirth was anew."

I began to wonder what part of the story he played in for he knew quite a bit of Anu's tale.

"Uhhh Mr. Iron-heart" Tea said breaking the silence "Where are we going."

"Patience my dear Friend" he said not answering her question."

I heard a crumbling behind me and Tea gives a shout as I swung back to grab her hand as part of the cliffs under her foot gave out.

"Did I mention to watch your step" Chris said innocently "oh and its probably better if you don't look down"

"Don't worry our destination's not very far from here at all" Iron-heart said

"What happens when we arrive" I said

"We'll have crossed over to the other side. To the place where the spirits dwell" He said

Anu barked at him from behind me as they moved forward, us following.

"You see my people believe human souls exist all around us. And just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley where drifting souls are said to gather as they wonder along."

"And you think my friend may be there" I said letting hope filter into my voice. I had to see Yugi again.

"Perhaps, but there are evil spirits there as well. Finding the soul you seek is easy, leaving with your own, is another thing"

Anu growled at his cryptic words and I narrowed my eyes. I would see Yugi again.

We came to a stop and he said

"It's not too late to back out."

"I must go" I said or this shadow of doubt will never leave, and my darkness will consume me, I added this in my mind.

I did say

"I owe it to Yugi"

We traveled to a cliff edge and looked down. Below was a double circle carved into the ground? Broken rocks and trees lay around it.

"There it is" Iron-heart said.

"What do we do when we get there?" I asked

"Not we, you must enter the sacred circle on your own. After all this is your journey"

"Very well I accept the challenge"

Anu whined and I turned to her.

"Don't worry girl" I said while placing my hand on her head "I will make things right"

I turned and said

"Yugi" I then ran down the cliff into the valley.

ANUS POV….

I watched the other master go as Iron-heart and Chris stopped the nice smelling girl. I hoped he would come back safely and be able to talk to the master. I glared at Iron-heart. Not because I was mad at him, more like annoyed at his cryptic words from earlier. The other master had enough to worry about.

**YAMIS POV...**

I entered the valley and made my way to the center.

_Yugi I know you're here_

As I walked forward I began to hear laughter, laughter I recognized right away but I kept my eyes trained on the center.

I stopped and looked around as they laughter got louder

"Who's there?" I called out.

Lightning went off above as I walked forward. The wind began to pick up and lightning flashed

"Turn back" someone said

"Show yourself" I demanded.

White souls flew out of the ground and gathered.

**ANUS POV….**

White souls flew around my master as the spirits gathered and Iron-heart explained

"Your friend's attracting lost souls that seek revenge."

I growled whishing I was down there help him as his past enemies took form.

YAMIS POV…

The voices were bunched together as they flew around angrily.

"Never" was one I could hear clearly. That and laughter.

"Your spirit will join us" one said forming in front of me. It took the face of the two twins from duelist kingdom. Then they were gone.

More began to form and I clenched my jaw and walked forward.

Bandit Keith appeared and one of Marik's old rare hunters.

I walked by each one any they vanished. Arcana and Yami Marik appeared. I closed my eyes and walked on. Weevil even appeared and I simply walked through him.

"I am letting the seal take me instead" Yugi's last words to me played in my head over and over again as I walked.

I finally reached the middle and said

"Yugi" I called

The souls began to come together and form one being.

ANUS POV…

"You see that Tea" I looked over to Chris "that means a spirit is crossing over our world. Keep watching"

I frowned, Chris's voice always creepy. The other master better prepare, this will be one of his toughest battles yet. He had to face, his fear.

YAMIS POV….

The white cleared away to show the one I wanted to see. My Abiou.

"Is that really you" he said looking tired

"Yugi" I said in awe. It was him. "I found you" I said walking forward to hug him. I really need to hug him, to see if he was real.

When my arms went to wrap around him I passed though. I turned and looked at my light.

"You came all this way just to see me" he said

"Of course" I said not able to read the expression on his face "I wanted to say how sorry I am"

"I'm sorry to, I wished this whole thing had never happened." he said looking away.

"It's my fault" I said "surrendered to my inner darkness. I allowed my anger to take over and you paid the price." I felt like crying, this wasn't fare to him. "Now that your gone, the darkness is starting to grow, without your light to keep me pure, I am becoming evil Yugi, Abiou"

I looked down in shame

"I am beginning to believe that what Raphael said about me is true. Perhaps I was a wicked Pharaoh. What if I am the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt, if I am capable of such horrific behavior then it's my soul that should be locked away"

There I poured my heart out to Yugi.

"Well what good is that now" Yugi said turning to me in anger…? "I am the one locked away forever, not you."

"I am sorry" I said again and I would say it a million more times if he it got me his forgiveness.

"Well the last thing I need is your pity pharaoh." he yelled at me.

Pity?" I didn't pity him, I cared about him, and I wanted his forgiveness. I stared at him as he walked by me. Yugi was angry with me, furious even. He hated me.

"If your evil there is only one thing to do."

"What are you saying" I whispered.

With a glow, a duel disk appeared on his arm and he faced me.

"You said it yourself didn't you; your spirit should be locked away with mine"

He wanted to duel me?

"And I am going to do it"

"Wait" I called, was he mad "you miss understood me"

"Oh so now, you take back what you said, make up your mind. You don't disserve a part of this world"

I know that damit, I wanted to shout, but did he have to though it back in my face.

"Yugi" I said stepping back from him.

"It's about time you started taking some responsibility for what you've done. There's only one thing left to do and you know it. You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel now."

"No please" I didn't want to duel him; I didn't have the heart to duel him.

"To late, it's time for to pay" he said "if you're really sorry do this"

I looked down then activated my duel disk why looking sadly at my other half. Ra has happened to you.

"It's time to duel" he said

ANUS POV….

"So wait he is going to duel himself, why?" the nice smelling girl said

"This is the only way" Iron-heart responded

"That's why we took you guys here, so the pharaoh can face is other half."

I knew the nice smelling girl was confused at their revilement of knowing the other masters identity. But I had other things to worry about, like if the other master would survive this duel and realize its true purpose.

"He has to deal with what he did so he can put it all behind him and finally move on." Chris continued

"How do you know all this stuff" she asked

"We've always know this" she said and I got a bit of a chill down my spine. "We were taught that a warrior would come to save our world and as soon as we found you guys we knew that he was the one."

_Cryptic isn't she_ I said to Sky

Sky just snorted used to the girls talk.

"So what's he suppose to do now?" questioned the nice smelling girl.

"His first step is to face inner fear and conquer the darkness that lurks within his heart. But if he loses this battle the pharaoh's spirit will remain here forever"

Way to add the pressure old man I thought with a growl. Come on other master you can do this.

YAMIS POV….

As we drew my dread grew. I really didn't want to fight Yugi, why was he acting this way, did he really hate me that much. Was it this place or was it Darts. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight.

"I'll start things off" Yugi said "By summoning one monster face down on the field."

He did so and looked at me and I was taken aback by the look in his eyes, he really hated me.

"Now let's see what you've got. Unless your too scared"

"Very well" I said not taking my eyes off him "if I must"

I summoned a monster and had it attack his face down card.

They were the same monster.

"Yugi" I called catching on "we're holding the same cards aren't we."

"Let's find out" he said and his voice sound mocking in my ears

He summoned another card face down. What was he trying to do?

I held out two cards and fused my monsters together. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact Yugi hated me. This was just coming natural, me dueling.

I attacked Yugi again with my magnet warrior.

I attacked him directly without even thinking about it. By the time I realized it, it had already happened.

_That's strange, if we do have the same hand, then why didn't he play monster reborn, he could have used it to bring back his gazelle and block my attack. For some reason he's holding back. Could Yugi be trying to lose the duel on purpose or is he trying to throw me off with a strategy he's never used before" _

This was all very confusing; we had built this deck together. We had poured both of our hearts into it, how could we duel each other. What he knew I knew and vice versa.

"You activated it's special ability" I came back to the real world at the end of his talking.

"Letting me move a monster from my deck to my hand"

"Yes good move" I said still not knowing what he was doing.

"I don't need your support, I've place this face down, then I will place this, Card destruction."

"But why?" I asked

"So I can start over and our hands will be different. Disappointed, now you can't cheat anymore"

Cheat! I hated cheaters, why would I do that?

"Why are you acting like this" I said, enough is enough

"I am just a reflection of you"

"What do you mean Yugi?"

He was talking in riddles and circles and I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"You don't get it do you? You and I are exactly the same so the darkness that's in your heart, is also inside my heart"

No, we weren't the same, we were two different souls, and how could this be. Our link, which must be it, our link was contaminated by the Orichalcos

"Yugi, I wish I could take it back" I was truly sorry for what I had done to him.

"To late" he said "You've already shown me who you really are. An evil pharaoh who cares only for himself. Face the facts you didn't care what happened to me so long as you had power, now it's my turn"

I wasn't even listening anymore, it wasn't true, and I did care about Yugi, Why was he doing this? Yugi's light was stronger than anything, why would he act like this. Wait…..

"Yugi, wait are you holding the card I think you are"

A sad look appeared on his face which confused me

"It sounds like your starting to catch on your highness." I snorted at the term "this duel is a chance for you look at yourself from the outside. And there's only one card that make that happen"

He closed his eyes and brought the card closer, he still looked sad about something

"The seal of Orichalcos"

"Yugi no" I cried

The green circle appeared around him as his eyes darkened. The seal grew and spread around us. A miniature version appeared on his head and his eyes turned red. Ra was this what I looked like to him when I played it.

"Now it's payback time. For taking my soul."

"This is a mistake" I said THAT ugly thing was never meant to be on Yugi's head.

"Come on just replace your hand already, I played card destruction."

I growled and discarded my hand

"Or don't you remember"

That was a cheap shot, mocking my absence of memory.

"And now for my next move" he said "I activate monster reborn and I will use it to bring back my dark magician girl."

The blonde haired woman appeared

"Then I summon obnoxious Celtic Guardian"

The elf to appeared

"Pharaoh" Yugi called taunting me "you know what happens next"

"Stop this now" I called

"Now the Orichalcos serves my monsters"

The monsters power roes and he had the elf attack me followed by dark magician girl.

My life points dropped to 3100

"I use my chimera's special ability to summon berfomet in defense mode." I said

"Big deal, what else have you got" Yugi was beginning to sound like a lot of villains we had faced together.

"I've got this"

I drew a card and with a glow big shield gardna appeared.

_This should protect my life points from Dark magician girl's attack_ I thought

Yugi smirked, Yugi! Smirking

"That's all" he said "I play queens knight in attack mode, and to boost my fire power I'll activate magic formula. It raises Dark magician girls attack points by 500"

A book appeared in her hands and her life points roes.

"3000 attack points" I said

"Queens knight attack" he said

The knight flew forward and destroyed my monster.

Dark magician girl then attacked my shield. Then Celtic guardian attacked me directly.

"It won't be long now pharaoh" he said smiling.

"Yugi, don't do this" I said

"It's hurts doesn't it but it only gets worse" he said "soon you'll be locked away forever, where you belong."

I placed a card face down, trying to keep his words from getting to me. I also summoned giant solider of stone. I then activated my swords of reviling light to buy me some time.

_This gives me three turns to talk some sense into Yugi_

"Your swords mean nothing, I have a card that can blast right threw them. You should have know that, it's a card you played before."

He couldn't be talking about…

"Now I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon my catapult turtle."

"This is what I did last time" I said

"Exactly, so it's time for you to experience the consequences of you own evil. Now you'll never duel again. It's all over." He turned to his monster "Alright queens knight I sacrifice you"

Queens's knight appeared on the turtles back.

"Yugi no!" I called remembering how I did this to my monsters.

"Launch catapult Turtle" Yugi called echoing my thoughts

The knight was launched in the air and fired at me. In a ball of glowing flames it exploded blinding me and knocking me off my feet."

ANUS POV….

I leapt to my feet in panic as the girl next to me cried out. The smoke cleared to revile he was ok. I sighed; this was a long painful duel to watch.

It only made me wonder what the duel with Darts would be like…if we made it that far.

YAMIS POV….

I shook my head and whipped my eyes trying to see as my life points dropped.

"One more attack and you'll become a prisoner of the Orichalcos just like me."

"Oh no" I said as I stood. He was right only one more attack to go. "I can't lose"

I stood and faced my Abiou "if I do then I can't set you free and two worlds will crumble"

"So what, your evil remember, last time you didn't care who suffered"

His words shocked me; if I was evil would I care about this world.

"Yugi, I am begging you" I cried as Dark magician was loaded for firing "please don't go through with this"

"To late" he gained the sad look again "Attack"

"Yugi no!!!! I won't let you do this." I shook my head fighting with myself finally I screamed "I activate the trap card, divine wind."

I knew the wind would direct the attack back at Yugi but I couldn't bear to watch.

"He did it" I thought I heard him say.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of his scream.

"What have I done?" I said staring "Yugi!"

The monsters disappeared and my duel disk shut down as I ran to my partner lying on the floor.

"Yugi"

I bent down and lifted him up

"Come on; speak to me" I begged him "please"

He opened his eyes and they were almost normal, he smiled kindly at me.

"You pass the test pal" he said weakly

"What test?" I questioned

"What are you talking about, did you plan this all along" in the end I sounded like I was scolding a child for a prank.

"It was the only way" he smiled as the seal disappeared "by defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart. It wasn't easy but you did what was best for me and for mankind"

Tears gathered in my eyes, threatening to fall as I stared at Yugi, poor Yugi I had brought so much pain on him.

"You acted like a true hero"

"But now what" I asked

"Take care of Anu; she is here to help you. Don't give up this fight" he said as he began to glow "remember always with you"

He then vanished into a thousand lights and my arms were empty. The tears fell then and I cried.

"I WILL SAVE YOU YUGI" I called to the heavens "no matter what it takes."

ANUS POV…

Iron-heart glanced at me and said

"Go to him Anu"

I didn't need further invitation. I tore down the hill to my master, as a feeling something was about to go wrong settled with him me.

To be continued…..

* * *

Whoh chapter 16 done, now one to more Anu stuff, yeah things to look forward to, Anu in action, get ready for it.


	17. Reviling of the Past

**I know some of you are probably like what the heck, three chapters in one weekend. major change in this girls updating patterns, let me tell you this weekend i have been inspired to write this story, the insperation just isn't ending and my ideas for my other to stories are at a halt, I hate writers block. anyway here is ch 17 got to love it. **

**Don't own Yu-gi-oh just Anu and Narcissi. [this is a character that has been mentioned before and makes a apprence here] **

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: Reviling of the past**

ANUS POV…

The other master was just staring at the sky crying it seemed as I ran to him, hang on master, the hole in your heart will be filled soon and I am going to help you. I will not let another master pass into shadow again.

YAMIS POV…

My body shook with sobs as I feel to my feet

"Yugi, if it weren't for me you'd still be here, I will never forgive myself." I said staring at the ground.

I went over my duel with Raphael over and over again, the end playing in my mind for all eternity.

"The seal only needs one of us so I am letting it take me instead."

"Mark my words I won't rest till I get you back" I said hoping Yugi could hear me.

I banged my fists on the ground and said

"It's not fair, I should be locked away, not you I am the one who played that evil card"

"Bark" my head shot up to see Anu standing before me.

She blinked at me and almost seemed to smile. She walked over to me and licked the tears on my face.

_We will get through this_

I blinked and stared at her, did she just speak. She nuzzled my chin again and I wrapped my arms around her neck, crying into her fur as she laid on my lap.

Suddenly Anu began to growl.

ANUS POV…

The other master was crying into my fur, a moment ago it was almost as if he could hear my thoughts. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed some white fog moving up the mountain. Then something dark came flying at us.

I growled, deep in my throat, fangs barred. My form began to shift

The other master shot up and stared at me as if he had never seen me change before. I glanced at my paws and noticed my fur was white. How could that be?

YAMIS POV….

I stared at Anu as she transformed but it was different now. Her fur was all white; her tail uncurled and grew out in length.

I blinked and she seemed to notice her change as she looked back at her tail and watched it wag.

I blinked again as white lights gathered near us. We both looked up to see a woman forming. Anu's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the woman. Her hair was a long black and in a braid. Her dress was white with a silver robe, her eyes a bright gold.

"Hello Anu, it is nice to see the cycle has been complete"

I blinked at the woman who glanced at me.

"Release" she muttered and Anu blinked for a moment as her markings glowed then vanished completely.

"Do not worry for Anu Pharaoh, she is simply being reborn. I am Narcissi, the priestess who saved Anu."

My eyes widened, the woman who predicted the fall of Atlantis.

"You have overcome mankind's greatest enemy, Darkness. For that Anu's birth form is given to you. Only the ones who don't let darkness control them can have a magic seeker this pure. Save the world from Darts my Pharaoh and take good care of my husband, his eye must still be bothering him."

She smiled at Anu who whined, she patted her on the head

"I wish I could stay Anu, but I can only release you from the Orichalcos, guide this young man as you were meant to do. Good luck my pet." Then she disappeared in a spray of lights. I stared at where the woman just stood.

The moment was destroyed by a green glow in the corner of my eye and Anu growling again. Her new white fur standing on ends.

Whatever just happened seemed to happen just at the right moment. Lightning flashed across the sky and somthing appeared.

"What's this" the lightning flashed, striking the grounds at the different marked points around the circle.

"Show yourself" I said standing as Anu growled, I had never heard her growl this way before. This pure form of Anu seemed to be deadlier.

The earth in front of me began to crack and split open. It exploded and flack shadows roes out of it. There was a roar, louder than Anu. It began to take shape into a stone solider. With glowing red eyes and a seal on its forehead.

"Who are you and what is this all about?"

"_He's not here to talk other master" _

The same voice from before…I should ignore it for now. This thing was too big to take my concentration from it for long.

"Not much of a talker I see"

"_Really, a joke of all times" _this voice seemed to respond to my thoughts and words. But where is it coming from.

The thing raised its arm in the air and the wing on its arm glowed, much like a …duel disk?

"_Close your eyes and see my soul"_angry spirits said swarming around me. Anu growled at them.

"The spirits, what is it your trying to show me"

I grabbed my head as pain assaulted it and they whispered

"_The passst__." _

_I see something_

It was the same stone soldiers as the one before me in reality but hundreds of them.

"The ancient war" I said out loud as my mind was flooded with visions.

The one Raphael told me about.

The sky was flashing with light and thousands of stone warriors marched along.

"_**The world was divided into two sides, the pure of heart and those ruled by darkness. The two sides faced off in the most devastating battle the worlds ever seen**__." _

Across the marching soldiers were thousands of duel monsters.

_And army of duel monsters fought the soldiers of Orichalcos, could that be how the city of Atlantis was destroyed. _

At the very center of the duel monsters armory was two humans and two dogs. One I recognized as Anu's old true form.

_Wait that looks like Iron-heart, and Chris, and Sky and Anu? How could that be?_

"What does this mean" I said as I snapped out of it and glanced at Anu, she was looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

"_Other master, I was in that war, we defeated the great beast and his minions that day" _

That voice, it was Anu's voice.

"Anu, you can talk?" I looked at her and she seemed surprised

"_You can hear me?" _I nodded to her questioned.

"_that means the link between master and magic seeker has been open again, once only the Atlantians could speak to us though the mind." _

I nodded, so that means Iron-heart and Chris could speak through mind to Sky.

"_This was the last place we fought against Darts" _she said and I looked around, so the fight had come to the main land.

I looked back up at the soldier as it over towered me. Anu growled but she too backed up.

"_Heads up master" _she said and I glanced up to see the seal coming down from the sky to our location.

As weird as it was to have Anus voice in my head, I was glad for it.

"Oh no" I said

"What do you want?" I questioned when I noticed the wing on his arm that had glowed

"He wants to duel me?" I questioned Anu

Anu nodded.

ANUS POV…..

If it had been any other moment I would have jumped in happiness. I was back in my birth form, I had seen my old friend and the link between my masters and I was open.

I also would have laughed at the look on my master's face.

Again if this had been any other time.

But it was this time, here and now, a soldier of old was standing in front of us summoning a monster.

"_Move" _I cried as I pushed the master back as the earth cracked and a fist flew out.

It was Orichalcos gigues. I pushed the pharaoh again as the monsters fist slammed down right where we had been.

"_Look alive Master" _I said growling

The monster raised his fist to hit us again and I howled.

Two souls appeared at my howl and circled us.

"_Fear not my pharaoh, magic seeker_" the fist connected with a bearer pushing it back.

Irons voice called out to us.

"The spirits are here to help you pharaoh, but they cannot act alone." He was glowing now and so was I. "summon your monsters and the spirits will assist them."

"Very well then" the other master said.

YAMIS POV…

I watched in awe as the souls were absorbed into my deck. Was this how Narcissi was able to appear to us? I glanced at Anu.

"Ready Anu"

"_Yes" _she said while growling.

"Together we'll take down this beast" I activated my duel disk.

I drew and said

"I summon gazelle the king of mythical beasts and berfomet"

My two opening monster appeared as Anu's long tail wrapped around my leg, it brought me comfort.

"_You're welcome" _she said

"Now I play polermazation, fusing my monsters to form Chimera the flying mythical beast."

The two headed Greek legend appeared

"Attack chimera." I shouted

The beast was destroyed and the soldier's life points went down to 2800.

"_It's not over yet" _Anu said

The soldier glowed black and a fist broke the ground again.

"It's back but this time it has even more attack power"

This time the monster had 1400 attack points. Did it get stronger every time it was destroyed?

"_Yes" _Anu said

Its fist swung at me and I shouted "go Chimera"

Chimera destroyed it only for it to come back even stronger. I even tried a magic card on it.

"It worked" I said as it fell but Anu snorted

Seconds later it came back stronger.

"Or maybe not." I said "It must be immune to magic cards"

"_Heads up" _Anu called out I covered my eyes as Chimera was destroyed.

My gazelle came back as I prepared myself, I must have something that can defeat it.

The beast swung its fist and I shouted

"Not so fast, I plat my mirror force trap card. It reflects your attack right back."

The monster disappeared only to reappear

"Here we go again" I said annoyed "traps don't work either" I said looking at Anu.

"_Don't look at me, I don't play the card game" she snapped _

Ok apparently Anu was a very sarcastic person…dog. I looked back up when my monster shattered. The force behind the blow shoved me and Anu back.

"Nothing can stop it" I said as Anu shook her head to shake of dizziness. "But I must protect my life points."

Right when his fist swung forward, I slapped Celtic Guardian on to my duel disk. The elf was flung aside and I heard him groan as he slid.

"Are you alright" I asked him as my life points dropped to 800. This was not good.

Even though my life points had dropped the elf was still there, was it this place that made them alive. The giant approached my elf as he stood.

"Look out" I called as he jumped out of the way. He landed in front of me.

"One more attack and I'm finished."

"_Where is Narcissi husband" _asked me

"Who" I said

"_Her husband, Timaus" _she yelled

"Oh, that's what she meant," I felt stupid now. "Iron-heart still has him"

"_he spoke to me, Timaus, when Iron-heart found me, he said you had to learn, you've learn Master, we must get him back." _

"But how?" I asked

"_you focus on the duel I will worry about that"_

I nodded and turned back to my duel.

ANUS POV….

I looked up to the others and noticed Iron-heart was running to us, so he was going to give the card back. I felt a chill down my spine and I looked up at my master when I noticed he was having another vision of the past. Couldn't the spirits picked better time to give him theses.

YAMIS POV…

My vision went back to the past as I watched the battle that had taken place where I stood so long ago.

Lights were going off in the sky, monsters battled soldiers on the ground. Iron-heart look alike carried a axe that sliced away the soldiers. Anu stood with him. Tackling them down and shattering them with her jaws.

"Run you're outnumbered" I called and the man turned.

"Iron-heart" so it was no look alike, it was really them.

He was being attacked, I cried out but the one that had ambushed him was shot down by Chris who stood next to the release form of Sky.

"You still need more help" I had no idea why I was saying this, this was the past, they can't hear me.

Suddenly I heard a roar that was familiar to my ears. I looked up to see Timaus flying across the sky. He opened is mount and shot beams of light and destroyed almost half of the land.

It curved and swung right into the face of a giant lizard. Was this the Great Leviathan? I heard Anu's howl and noticed she had sunk to the ground and Chris was kneeling next to her.

"Grandpa," she called "Kasbah is fading, she can't fight her nature must longer"

So Anu or Kasbah was dying because of Darts becoming evil.

I looked back up when a laugh filled the air, smoke cleared and Anu whimpered painfully.

"Who is that" I asked not recognizing the person but, Anu started whimpering when he arrived so….could it be….?

Timaus roared and flew towards them.

"Don't be a fool Timaus, your wife was and look how she ended up"

Right Narcissi had died or was almost dead before this battle; everyone's stories were starting to make sense.

"You can't stop me, I hold more power in my finger then you do in your whole body" his finger began to glow and Anu began to whine.

The light in his finger shot into the sky and lightning flashed swords of light rained down and began to destroy the duel monsters. Iron-heart jumped out of the way and the light blinded Sky, Anu and Chris.

Timaus however was dodging the beams."

He flew forward again

"You don't know when to quit" he raised his hand and said "come to me Swords of kings" Anu howled in pain as lighting flashed and a sword fell into his hand.

With a cry he threw it and it imbedded itself in Timaus's eye. Blood poured from the wound as he cried. Well that explains how his name came and why Narcissi said what she said.

"No Timaus" I cried along with everyone else who looked.

In pain the dragon fell to the ground.

The man laughed and said

"Farewell, Great Leviathan finishes him off"

As the lizard dragon powered up his attack Anu gave a howl that almost sounded like a human screaming, she was glowing red and a seal of Orichalcos had appeared around her. Suddenly just as Timaus raised his head to fend off the attack, a white glow appeared around Anu and in a flash she was gone.

I looked back over to see the leviathans attack and Timaus's had collided blinding the whole battle field in light.

I snapped back out of the vision and before I had a chance to do a thing the giant in front of me swung his fist again. I and Celtic Guardian jumped out of the way.

ANUS POV….

I jumped out of the way of the attack only to be separated from the other master. I looked back to see Iron-Heart being blocked by evil monsters trying to keep him away. I looked up to the cliff to see Chris and Sky joined the chase.

No, not Chris and Sky, they needed to stay safe. Iron-heart defeated the spirits in his path and Sky activated her true from. Iron-heart was almost near us.

"Pharaoh Take this card" he called out and the other master turned and looked taking his eyes of the battle.

Lighting flashed and struck him. No, his soul was being taken.

"Iron-heart no" the other master cried.

The other master ran to the edge but was blocked so I ran but found I to was blocked. No I couldn't leave either; once I was in I couldn't get back out till a winner was declared.

Chris ran to Iron-hearts side and called him.

He gave her the card and said something to her, things I couldn't hear. He then vanished in lights. Chris climbed back onto sky.

"Stay back" the other master called and I howled a command to sky.

I turned back to the monster and growled as the other master turned to. To protect his guardian he played Kuribo. I remember the thing; I had chased him when in the maze of the puzzle. There were thousands of them, they all exploded when hit. I am glad I didn't try to bite it that one time.

I turned back to the sound of Chris scream, the bastard, his own…..kin. I growled and ran at the shield, slamming my head into it.

"Chris are you alright" the master called

_It's up to you now sister_ Sky said as she vanished

No. my eyes shrank, then narrowed, not my sister, not her. Chris kept running, the lightning missing her.

"Please Chris turn back, it's far too dangerous." The master called

"Pharaoh, Grandpa wanted you to have this" right when she was just in our reach the lightning hit her.

She landed just beyond the seal and I began to claw at the seal's barrier.

The other master bent down as she held out the card to him with the last of her strength.

"It's the only thing that can stop him, it saved us once and with your help it can save us again" her hand passed through the barrier she then looked at me

"It was nice seeing you again Kasbah" She then smiled back at the master and said "I trust you pharaoh, thank you" and with that she was gone.

My eyes were covered with tears and rage filled me, when I get a hold of Darts, I was going to rip him to shreds.

YAMIS POV….

Chris vanished and I called out to her. Suddenly such rage filled me and I looked at Anu. Her eyes were glowing gold and her tail moved in a unseen wind. Psychic like power floated around her lifting a few rocks of the ground.

"_His own kin, the bastard stole his own daughter soul" _

Daughter, Chris was Darts Daughter. I looked back at the monster, I needed to save them, and Anu wanted to destroy Darts. I stood with her by my side.

_There is only one thing left to do. I hope you deem me worthy of your power, I am truly sorry for having betrayed you but the lives of so many innocent people are depending on you so I ask you, not for myself, but for all those at risk please, help me Timaus. _

Anu growled and I heard her say

"_He better" _

_The future of two worlds hang in the balance, we must win. _

I placed the card with my hand and pulled out Dark magician girl

"Now I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian in order to summon Dark magician girl. Next I will play the legendary Eye of Timaus.

The card glowed and the dragon appeared, flying into the sky.

"_Lesson learned Pharaoh" _I heard but it wasn't from Anu.

"Dark Magician girl, fuse with Timaus forming Dark Magician girl the dragon knight!"

The dragon roared with its 2600 attack points.

"Next I will enhance your strength with Excalibur magic card "

Their attack points were 5200.

"Attack, destroy his creature of Darkness."

The blue and pink attacks of both monsters twisted together and flew at an alarming rate towards the creature; destroying the ground, the creature and the soldier. The explosion caused a bright light to fill the valley blinding me and anyone around me.

When the light died down, the seal vanished and before me stood the great Dragon himself.

"Well done my creatures" I said "he is gone now thanks to you two, but I feel this is just the beginning. "

The two nodded and I looked over at Anu as the monsters vanished.

"Thank you as well Anu"

She smiled at me and I waited for her voice to enter my head. She looked at me in confusion then blinked and sighed while shaking her head.

"The link is gone isn't it" I asked and she nodded.

"Maybe it will come back next time we duel in a seal" I smiled at her "I wouldn't want you anywhere else but my side."

Her eyes gleamed and she jumped on me as her white form vanished back into the husky form. She licked my face and I laughed.

We climbed back up the mountain and met back up with Tea when I noticed Anu sitting in front of a carving. I looked at it and Tea asked what it was. I explained the vision I had and what I put together.

"Their spirits who once fought a great war and now they've been captured by Darts." Anu growled beside me "this gives me three more reasons hunt down this mad man and bring peace to the world once again."

Anu barked from in between us as if to say she was going to help, anyway she could.

* * *

ok time for some R&R no its not rest and relaxsation to rock and roll, its read and review, so far, if your reading this, you've read, now press the button under neath and tell me what you think.


	18. Deck of Armor

**Yeah, really short i know, I go by who the episodes has to do with, so the next one might be short to sense it is all about Kaiba and what not. oh well, a chapter is a chapter i supose. **

**Don't own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Deck of armor**

YAMIS POV….

My hand grasped the top of the cliff wall. We had gone back to where the train crash was and had scaled the mountain to get back to the top. A challenge in its self for Anu it seemed.

I pulled myself up with a grunt, Anu jumping up after me. I could see the tracks so we were in the right place.

"Take me hand" I said as I turned to help Tea back up the wall.

Once she was safety on the ground I said

"We're back where we left off."

She breathed for a moment before straighten and said

"Nice, now all we have to do is follow those tracks."

"That's right" I said as we looked down the tracks "if all goes well, they should lead is straight to Tristan and Joey. Assuming they haven't wandered off" I joked at the end in good nature.

Anu snorted and moved forward.

"They'd better be there; we have to do what we set out to do. Figure out where this Darts creep hangs out so we can set frees everyone he captured."

"Yes" I said as we followed Anu "I only wish it were that easy."

ANUS POV….

We'd been walking for hours, hind me the other master and the nice smelling girl were talking about everything had happened so far. The other master had even explained what had happened with me and how the link had appeared briefly.

The sun was setting when my form began to shift.

"What" the nice smelling girl said as I barked at the sky.

"Tea" the other master said "do you see what I see?" I guess he wanted to make sure it wasn't a mirage or anything.

"You mean all those weird lights" she said in awe.

"I fear it's the great Beast" he said remembering the last time these lights came. "The same thing happened when it immerged the first time."

We are running out of time, I thought as the lights glowed and moved across the sky. The leviathan was deeding every day and growing every day, it wouldn't be long before his full form came forward and then we would have the biggest battle of this generation.

I sighed, I hoped now that I was free from the Orichalcos creation; Darts would no longer have power over me. The pain the last time I went against him was unbearable. It had killed me.

I growled at the thought of my old master, being possessed by the Orichalcos. I hoped there was still time to save him from himself.

YAMIS POV…

As we walked and the lights faded away I thought about all the people who were affected by this battle.

Yugi

Rebecca

Grandpa

Professor Hopkins.

Kaiba

Joey

Tristan

Duke

Tea,

Mokuba

Iron-heart

Chris

Sky

Anu

Mai

The world.

Everyone was affected by this beast, and right now he was feeding of the dominion of the beast's creatures. What would happen if he ran out of those, he would make his way to the human world?

Where was Joey and Tristan, did they even win their duel, yes they did, I would have known had they not. What about Kaiba, he was pretty ticked when he found out I lost. Was he making his way to Darts right now?

What about Valen, Alistair, Raphael, and Mai. They had all been brainwashed and controlled by the Orichalcos, did that mean Darts to was controlled by that rock.

I sighed as I looked at Anu. Wasn't she Darts old magic seeker? Would his power cause her pain again, or had she been freed from the stone. Narcissi seemed to have release her from the Orichalcos, did that mean it could steal her soul to if I lost. Or would she just simply die.

I shook my head and glared at the sky. I had to stop Darts, not matter what. Too many people depended on it.

* * *

so review, yeah not much to say,


	19. Flight of Fear

here is another chapter, I am on a role. but I think this will be the last chapter for tonight.

**Don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Flight of Fear. **

YAMIS POV….

We had been walking for some time; I wasn't sure how long, couple hour's maybe. We had found a stream to rest at. Tea had her feet in the water to cool them off and Anu was drinking some of it.

"Even my blisters have blisters" she joked as she sighed as the cool water soothed her skin. I put my duel disk back on my arm as I almost laughed at her.

"You alright" I asked her

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she said then she joked "but if I knew we would hike, I would have worn better shoes."

"Thinks that's bad, try lugging around a duel disk" I said and she laughed.

"Good point" she said as Anu came back over to us "I wonder how the other guys are"

I wonder that to.

ANUS POV….

I snorted as the nice smelling girl and the other master flirted with each other. Really, right now was so not the time.

"Me to, if all goes well it shouldn't be long before we reach them Tea."

"Good" she said and put her shoes back on.

I glared up at the sky; the lights had yet to go away, what that stupid beast was doing.

We had walked only a little bit away when the masters duel disk started to glow. My form shifted as I watched.

"What's this" the other master said

The light shot into the sky and was met up with three other lights and instantly knew that all three dragons were coming together.

"Tea, look" he said to the nice smelling girl.

I too looked up to see all three dragons holding up a falling plane. The plane was heading for a lake at a very fast pace.

It landed in the dirt just in front of the lake.

"Check it out, those dragons just saved that air plane" the nice smelling girl said.

"Now there something you don't see every day." A familiar voice said

We all turned to see the food boy and the dumb blonde carrying a boy.

"Joey, Tristan" the nice smelling girl called out.

YAMIS POV…

I looked at my friends and we all went down the hill we were on to the plane which I noticed at the KC logo on it. Anu was back in husky form and was following at my heels.

"Wait a sec, that's one of Kaiba's planes." Tea said

"Hey your right" Tristan said

"I hope everyone is ok" Tea said

The door on the plane slammed open and Kaiba walked out carrying Alistair.

"Kaiba" I said in astonishment.

He glanced down at us and said

"Oh great" he then jumped down to the ground floor. "If it isn't the dweeb patrol and their mutt"

Anu growled at him as Tea asked

"What happened up there?"

I heard Mokuba's voice who was watching helicopters land.

"So you dueled this guy on top of a moving plane" Joey said as Alistair was laid on the ground.

So what I dueled on the top of a moving train, what's the difference,

"Maybe I did, don't you geeks have someone else to annoy"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and said with a tone reserved for a child

"Kaiba we can't do this without you and you know it. So please except your destiny and help us to stop this evil"

He turned away and smirked then said

"If I had a dime for every time you used the word destiny, I would be even richer."

Anu growled at him as the others sighed in annoyed tones.

"And tell your dog to back off"

Anu just growled louder and took a step forward.

"Mr. Kaiba" someone called and everyone was distracted. "Mokuba are you hurt?" he asked

I recognized him as the man who always did announcements for Kaiba.

"We're fine" Mokuba said

"Good" the man sounded out of breath. "But I've got terrible news"

Well this is just great, what else could possibly go wrong with our day.

"What is it" Kaiba said impatiently

"Someone took over Kaiba corp."

At that moment I wished I had a camera to capture the moment on Kaiba's face when that news registered in his brain. The look was priceless.

* * *

here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. review


	20. Paradise Found

**Alright here is the new chapter, I decided that just encase any of my readers forgot, the nick names of Anu for others and her older names.**

**Kasbah-birth name.**

**Tahiti-darts name for her**

**Joey-loud or dumb blonde**

**Tristan-food boy**

**Tea-nice smelling girl**

**Rebecca-smart blonde **

**Mai-angry blonde**

**Yugi-master**

**Yami-other master**

**Kaiba-the cold one**

**others will be developed at a later date. don't own Yugioh, enjoy chapter 20. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Paradise found**

ANUS POV…

We had all piled into the flying thing that the men had come in. We were discussing the colds one's company, something about being bought out. I am a dog, I really didn't care.

All I knew was Darts had done something to the cold one personally and now he just might help us.

I laid in front of my master and the nice smelling girl. The dumb blonde was standing and the food boy sat behind him. Across from me was the cold ones brother, next to him was the cold one himself and then the two men who worked for the cold one.

"There's only one way I can think of" the cold one said "they must of hacked into our accounts"

Whatever that was, it sounded like stealing to me.

"Without you knowing it, how'd they get passed your security system?" the nice smelling girl said.

"We're obviously dealing with a powerful origination here"

"But sir" one of the two extra said

"Save it" he cut them off, I snorted how rude. "I'm not your boss anymore."

I looked up at the cold one; he seemed really down about losing this company thing…

One of the extra stood and said

"I won't abandon you sir, I will stand by your side till Kaiba corp. is yours again." The other one agreed and I nodded.

That's loyalty right there.

"Then what are waiting for" the cold one said.

"Let's go, we've to get to the museum and decipher those ruins"

I snorted; I don't think the cold one was referring to the ruins master. The cold one narrowed his eyes and said

"My research team is already there" my eyes widened, so I was wrong "and my security force will handle any unexpected guests."

I barked at him, that was a good idea. He looked at me with a brow raised and I stared back.

YAMIS POV….

I chuckled as Kaiba and Anu glared at each other before a beeping noise went off in the front.

"Mr. Kaiba", one of the pilots said "emergency message on the red line."

Kaiba opened his brief case to revile a lap top.

"This could be just what I am waiting for."

I felt m excitement grow, could the ruins be deciphered.

"_SIR, were ready upload the images from the undersea ruins" _I smiled as the man said this.

"So that was your plan" Joey said

"You made sure your team got their before Darts" I said.

"What did you expect" said Mokuba smiling at his brother "come on guys you know my brother is always one step ahead of everyone else."

The kid sure loved his brother; I supposed it was understandable as they were the only ones they had left in the world. Kaiba confirmed receiving the data; when suddenly something went wrong.

"_Mind if we cut in, who are you ahhhh, hey don't touch that." _Was what we heard

"It's them" I said as we all stood up

Kaiba looked shocked before saying

"Oh well, at least we got what needed."

He then sent them to Rebecca at our request. Professor Hopkins found the ruins he should know them best.

"_I got the images, and my grandpa is looking them over now" _Rebecca said she sounded very mad.

"Good" I said "lets meet up as soon as possible, oh and one more thing" I took a breath "I'm sorry,"

The professor said somthing to her and she said "your right" the man then spoke louder

"_Pharaoh the quality of the images is much worse than I thought. Most of the carvings have been worn away. Unless we clear up these photos I won't be able to read much at all_."

Kaiba then said

"Set a course for Kaiba corporations headquarters immediately"

"Dude are you nuts?" Tristan asked

"Darts and gang must have taken over the place by now" Tea said.

Anu barked from her position as Kaiba said

"the only way we can process these images fast enough is by using my computer system so we have no choice. "

"Say what" Joey asked

And I said

"Kaiba has a good point Joey." I couldn't believe I was agreeing with Kaiba but he did have the fastest computer.

"He does" Joey sounded very lost.

"First they took Pegasus away, and now they've taken over Kaiba's company which means we've got to stop these criminals before they make their next move. And we have no time to lose"

Anu barked in agreement while Kaiba said sarcastically

"Wow, your more gung ho then I expected" Anu growled and I didn't get it, but I think he insulted me. "You know sense you lost your title and all"

I rolled my eyes at his simple mind.

"Kaiba" my patents with him were at an end "this fight is about so much more than mere championship dueling title. Don't you see? People are getting hurt and the whole world is in danger"

He smirked and said

"Blah, blah, blah don't you get tired of making the same speech every time you're faced with a challenge? Stop saving the world and get a hobby"

I bowed my head in exasperation, there was not getting through to this guy. I looked at the laptop and said

"Rebecca, we'll meet you two at the pier."

She said ok and signed off.

Anu suddenly growled behind us.

ANUS POV….

The cold one was a little stunned when my form shifted to all white but I ignored it for the most part. The lights were back. I let out a growl and everyone looked out the windows.

The lights were brighter this time I noticed, that means the beast was almost ready to start consuming souls; Human ones.

My vision suddenly went dark.

I looked around and noticed other magic seekers around me, some stared at my form, others watched below. I turned below to see something moving in the watery depths. It was long and it opened it eye, an eye we all recognized. We all gave a howl as we were shown the danger we were in.

My eyes snapped open to see the others hovering around me. I whined and stared at the lights willing them to understand.

"I think she knows what the lights mean" the nice smelling girl said. I nodded.

Suddenly a voice echoed in my head and I let out a pain filled howl.

"_**For the battle of Atlantis will began again." **_

The beast was returning, he was here, this was not good. After I was done howling I noticed I didn't shift back into a husky, I stayed in the white form.

The others were staring at me; the cold one epically.

I looked back out the window, the soldiers would start to fall to the earth soon, history was about to repeat itself.

The skies had darken and the lighting kept flashing as we landed. I was still in the white form which was strange to me but I figured I would be need a lot.

We met up with dice boy, the smart blonde and the old man, they gave me questioning looks but I ignored them. The city didn't smell right. This was bad, really bad. My fur rustled as the copper took off.

The humans watched it go.

"Professor I am glad you're alright" the other master said.

"Me too" the dumb blonde said. They started small talk which I could have lived without. Apparently they ran into the angry blonde woman and the Australian. The dumb blonde got all bent out of shape. I barked at him when the smart blonde spoke up.

"Hey, any word yet on Yugi" I looked at her, how such a small girl could hold so much anger. "We have to find him. If you don't get him back, I will never forgive you."

I growled at her but she didn't look at me. The other master placed his hand on my head to hold me back.

"Plus we need him to fight these guys"

"I miss him to" the other master said "and I promise I will rescue him. You have my word"

She bowed her head like she didn't believe him and glanced at me.

"But I need to pay a little visit to Kaiba corp. first."

"Let me come with you" she said which surprised me. "You'll need some Tec support" awe so it was more of their human technology.

The cold one laughed and I looked over at him.

"This isn't some kind of field trip kid, but I guess you can tag along if want"

"I'm no kid" she yelled defending him and I growled, we didn't have time for this.

"Whatever you say kid" the cold one shot back with a smirk.

"I don't know about you geeks but I have a company to save so whoever is coming with me let's move" I looked at the other master and followed the cold one.

The other master's friend's whished us luck the other master caught up with us. The cold one looked down at me and said

"I don't know what's up with your dog but she seems to know how to sense these minions of guy were up against right?"

"Yes" the other master said as I kept sniffing around. My pure form had yet to disappear, which mean the city was overrun by magic; Dark magic.

The ones in the car like thing followed us and to make sure no one would try and stop us.

We had come to some kind of man whole and the cold one picked me up which I protested to greatly. He then climbed into the man whole and we vanished underground. The moon shone brightly till the car covered it so no one would follow us.

"Come on" the cold one said to the other master "try to keep up, it's bad enough I have to carry your dog." I growled at him."

When we reached the bottom he dropped me then took off running down the tunnel; the other master and I following.

YAMIS POV….

We ran down the tunnel and I called out to Kaiba

"Where are we going Kaiba" I panted trying to keep up with both Kaiba and Anu.

"We're taking a short cut, it's an underground passage to my central computer designed for emergencies."

As we came to a door, I thought this certainly was an emergency. Any began to growl deeply at the door. Kaiba slid a card into it and the door opened to anther elevator while a computer voice told us we had access.

"Now if Darts and his goon squad are guarding the area they'll never see us go inside" he said walking in followed by me and Anu who was still growling.

"And tell your mutt Yugi, that if we don't want to get caught, she needs to be quite."

Anu snorted at him but stopped growling while I said.

"She is only growling because she senses something."

Kaiba didn't say anything to that. We rode up the elevator. We were silent as we rode up and I knew Kaiba had a lot on his mind as I did. We were finally going to find Darts.

Suddenly Anu began to growl and bark. Her fur was standing on ends and she was bearing her teeth. Before I could say something, something crashed onto of the roof. It shook the elevator and the lights flickered then went out.

"Whose up their" Kaiba called and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Anu growled louder while looking at the ceiling. The ceiling cracked then broke as a duel monster crashed in to the room. Anu dove at it. It dodged her and dove at Kaiba and through the wall behind him.

"I don't know what that was and I'm not staying to find out" Kaiba said. He took his duel disk and slammed it into the control panel which crashed and shot out sparks and electricity.

We pushed open the doors while Anu stood between us growling. When we got the doors open I saw why. The room was covered in duel monsters possessed by the Orichalcos.

"Kaiba" I said "you realize these monsters aren't holograms don't you"

"If you are suggesting that we're surrounded by real monster, you're as insane as the lunatics who took over Kaiba corp. these things can't be real."

I didn't take my eyes of the monsters when I said

"They are believe me, somehow a door way has been opened up and monsters from a parallel universe have entered into our world." I looked at him and said while smirking "unless you've got a better explanation, remember Anu didn't go from a Husky to that on her own."

Kaiba smirked at me and said

"I think you're nuts but this isn't the best time argue" I noticed he avoided the Anu subject."

Our duel spirit had kicked in, the thrill of fighting so I said

"Let's go Kaiba. We've nothing to lose" we took off and I added in my mind, '_and everything to gain." _

As we ran we activated our duel disks while Anu cleared a path in front of us.

I summoned Celtic guardian while Kaiba summoned Force radar. With those to and Anu we were through in no time. I noticed Anu was lagging behind as she fought so I whistled to her. She looked up at me then ran to my side.

"Stay close" I whispered and she nodded.

"This way" Kaiba called as we approached a closed door.

Kaiba's key card didn't work this time.

"Oh no, someone must have reprogrammed the code" he said

To my ears translation we can't get in.

Behind us our monsters just got destroyed.

"We're trapped and our monsters are gone.

Suddenly a familiar voice came from the computer by the door as it unlocked.

"Need some help boys?"

The monsters lunged and we ran into the newly opened room and the door slammed behind us.

"_Kaiba" _Rebecca said over the intercom, who had somehow been able to hack in. "_when this mess is finally over, let me know if you want me to upgrade your system." _

She sounded very smug to my ears and Kaiba didn't answer. As we ran the doors just kept opening and closing behind us.

"_Bad news guys I can't access the central computer, Kaiba corps. Main frame is on a separate system." _

"No problem" Kaiba said "I've got it from here" and the last door opened.

The central computer was huge in my opinion but we had no time to stall.

"This should be able to enhance those photos" Kaiba said and I nodded.

Kaiba slid his card/necklace into the scanner and the process began. The computer made sure it was actually Kaiba standing in front of it which I guessed was a good safety measure. After a reboot he stuck the disk into the hard drive as it scanned the photos.

Over the intercom professor Hopkins began to talk.

"_After its 10,000 year long slumber, the black serpent will swallow the sun then paradise will rule once more. This Paradise it speaks of must be Atlantis" _so we were right.

I glanced at Anu next to me who was staring at the pictures on the screen.

"Hold on" Kaiba said as I glanced at him "that insignia looks familiar, where have I seen that before."

Because I didn't know, I figured he was talking to himself.

"Wait a second, it can't be"

"Can't be what?" I asked sense none of this made sense to me.

Kaiba was typing something trying to find the answer.

"The symbol of a secret financial organization known as Paradises, no one's ever seen them, but rumor has it that they've been controlling a small piece of every company in the world"

Kaiba suddenly jumped back shouting and I jumped at the anger in his voice.

"Yugi the president of paradises is Darts"

I stared as a bunch of pictures of darks appeared and Anu growled at them which confirmed my suspicion that this was the Darts we were facing.

"You don't know what were up against" Kaiba said sounding a little scared which surprised me.

"That's him" I said remembering the visions I had in the valley of souls "_he's the stranger from my vision; he fought against Iron-heart in the ancient battle of Atlantis. He's Anu's old master; her first master_.

I glanced at Anu before thinking

_That doesn't make any sense how the same man who fought a war 10,000 years ago can be the present of modern day cooperation. I have to live in the mind of Yugi and Anu was reincarnated" _

Suddenly the circuits behind the keyboard began to spark. Kaiba's computer was crashing. We covered our eyes as the screens exploded around us. Anu had jumped near my leg and was keeping her head down away from the flying glass.

The smoke became thicker then it wasn't smoke anymore. Anu growled loudly as familiar laughter filled the air.

"You're so close" Darts said as Kaiba and I stood back to back. "Yet so very far"

Behind us something flashed and us three turned to see an eye. Anu growled and I placed my hand on her head to keep her next to us. The eye turned into a long serpent that had Anu shrinking back to me but still growling in rage.

"Gentlemen" Darts said standing on the Leviathans head "think you for coming to me and bringing the magic seeker with you; you've made my job so much easier "he laughed then and I noticed Anu's ears were pulled back to her head and her tail was wrapped around me.

"Mr. Kaiba and the infamous pharaoh and of course Tahiti" he said

"What do you want" I demanded annoyed at this man.

"I assumed you to would have figured that out by now" he said mocking us "after all you are the 'chosen duelists' aren't you? Well then prove it"

"I don't have to prove anything to you" Kaiba shouted "now give me back my company before I get angry"

I almost rolled my eyes; I think he already was angry.

"And return the souls you took"

"Or else what pharaoh" he said "because it looks to me like you're in no position to make demands, so hand me my magic seeker then we can discuses you souls"

I almost laughed

"Your magic seeker Darts, take a look at Anu" I looked at Anu who walked fully out from behind me and I heard Darts gasp "she has been released from the Orichalcos and is now a pure magic seeker and I am the master"

Darts glared and muttered

"We'll see"

"Alright" I continued then I will make you a deal, duel us and if we win you will release your prisoners at once" I activated me duel disk and faced him.

Kaiba to activate his duel disk and stood beside me.

The beast roared and we spoke together while summoning our monsters

"We summon Timaus and Critias"

"Awe the legendary dragons, been quite a while. Hello Timaus, how is that eye of yours and that witch of wife"

Timaus became angry and blew a huge ball of fire at him which destroyed the leviathan. I stood straighter and said

"He's gone", no it couldn't have been that easy I thought.

"The ancient battle continues my friends" Darts voice filled the air again. "And soon your souls and magic seeker will be mine, Farewell for now"

Anu growled and I yelled

"Wait, come back" I needed to get Yugi back.

Our monsters faded away and we were back in the destroyed room. Anu suddenly growled and barked and the sound of metal breaking reached our ears. I turned to see the monsters breaking in.

ANUS POV…

The fool Darts. He is still possessed. I was sad about this but I didn't have to much time to dwell on it when the monsters broke in.

The cold one ran to and opening in the wall and said

"Come on get in" my master took off first and I followed. The door closed behind us. When the floor stopped vibrating and the doors opened again we were on the roof. I growled at the cold one, he had just trapped us.

The monster who could fly landed on the edge and the others climbed the elevator shaft and busted threw the door.

The cold one suddenly picked me up and said

"Alright get ready to jump"

"What" my master said and I howled. He had gone crazy.

"I trusted you now you trust me" he said turning to the edge. I heard a familiar roar. The flying thing he had shown up in before.

The other master saw it to and nodded in agreement. The two ran to the edge and jumped. Once we were in the flying dragon's head the cold one threw me at my master. The monsters on the ground fired at the dragon knocking it to the ground. As it crashed the roof opened and we were shot out of the head. We rolled at little bit and when we sat up I shook my head.

I growled at the cold one as he watched his company building spew blue smoke.

"I won't let him take my company apart" the cold one swore revenge

Suddenly a cold feeling washed over me and I growled as we looked up.

"Kaiba" the other master said and he too looked up.

The leviathans shadow was swimming across the sky.

"It looks like we have bigger things to worry about now" the other master said and I nodded. But for some reason I had the feeling that before things got better, they were going to get much, much worse.

* * *

there you go, now review and I will update more.


	21. Flight for a Friend

**Ok so here is another chapter, belive me I am on a roll, the insperation for these chapters just dosen't stop but between you and me the more reviews I get the more I type...wink wink. **

**go check out my Deviantart page, the link is on my user page, I will have a few pictures of Anu up soon. but there you can read my comic A meeting of Chance, if you like Naruto, or you can check out my other Drawings and cosplay pictures. **

**Don't own Yugioh on with the story [i think i waisted enough of your time] **

* * *

**Chapter twenty one: Fight for a Friend**

ANUS POV…

Sadly we had to walk all the way back to the trailer. I was annoyed; annoyed at being carried down a sewer, chased after by monsters, almost blown up, and being thrown off a room then ejected out of a dragons hand on to concrete.

I growled at the cold one and intended to stay far, far, far away from him if I could help it.

"I don't think Anu is happy with you" my other master said

"Hm, so" the cold one said

I grumbled again at him.

I noticed we had reached the others by now.

"Hey guys" the cold one's brother said while running to us. "You made it" he went to stand by his brother "we were worried about you to for a second there" I snorted "and of course Anu"

"We're fine" the cold one said "and now that we know who we're after it's time to crash their little party"

I nodded in agreement and the smart blonde spoke up.

"We'll we better act fast because Joey ran off to find these Paradises guys on his own."

I growled; see this is why he is the loud dumb blonde. The other master looked alarmed and said

"We have to get there before he does"

"He better not screw this up for me" the cold one said and I turned and growled at him.

"What are you growling at mutt?"

I took a step towards him; he was so going to get bit for that. I was about ready to lunge when the other master stepped in my way. He would have said something when the nice smelling girl ran up to us out of breath.

"Hey we've got bigger problems guys; those same monsters in the desert are roaming the city."

I looked greatly alarmed by this; the soldiers of the Orichalcos are here and lose.

The others looked just as alarmed as I felt and my fight with the cold one was forgotten, for now. The dice man was suggesting his car because it held all of us but the door opened and old man walked out.

"I am afraid things are much worse than you kids image" he was looking at the sky.

"What is it gramps?" the smart blonde said.

"What do these creatures want "

"According to the evening news, thousands people around the world were suddenly collapsing in the street and falling into a state of unconsciousness"

"It's those monsters" the nice smelling girl said

"They must be using the power of the Orichalcos to capture people's souls" the smart blonde said and the old man walked to us

"It would appear so"

"Oh" the nice smelling girl said in panic "did I mention every police officer in this town is under their spell to."

The other master took a deep breath next to me and said calmly

"Alright, then we have to battle these monsters on our own and make our way to Darts"

"Unless he finds us first" the nice smelling girl said as the other master looked up at the sky.

We all piled into the trailer and were making our way down the street. The cold one and his brother sat away from us. The nice smelling girl and the other master said on one side of the table while the smart blonde sat on the other. The old man sat in a chair while the dice boy drove.

"We're only one mile from Paradise's headquarters." The smart blonde said while typing on her portable computer.

"We'll have our company back in no time." The little brother encouraged and I watched the exchange from my spot under the table near the other master. "Right bro?"

"Don't be so sure" he spat back and I growled, the little one just wanted to help. "We're dealing with an extremely powerful organization and its going to take everything we have to bring them down. This won't be easy"

I snorted such a pessimist.

Suddenly the car lurched and we were knocked out of our seats. I climbed out from under the table as the others stood.

"What's going on" the little one asked.

"Maybe we should get someone else behind the wheel" the nice smelling girl said as we made our way outside.

They ran over to the driver but I was more concerned with why he had stopped.

YAMIS POV…

We ran outside and I hear Duke say

"Tristan needs our help" so I looked forward just as Anu growled.

There in front, cornering Tristan was one of the soldiers of the Orichalcos. I activated my duel disk quickly and summoned a monster.

"Go Celtic Guardian" I called out

The elf warrior charged forward and blocked the attack then with a punch destroyed the monster.

We ran over to Tristan who looked shocked.

"Thanks Yuge, you came in the nick of time, course I could have taken him myself"

I only nodded as Anu checked him over. He brushed himself off and patted her on the head.

"I am afraid the only thing that would have been taken is your soul had we arrived any later" I said

"So those things are working for Darts."

"Hey" Tea asked and I turned to her "where's Joey, I thought you were together."

I turned to Tristan who answered her question.

"We were till he decided to hop on some guy's motorcycle and take off after one of Darts little flunkies." I almost groaned at this. Anu did it from me, I glanced at her to see her shake her head.

"You're kidding" Duke asked

"Oh no" Rebecca said "was it Valen?" she questioned

"Who?" Tristan asked

"Valen, he's the guy Rebecca and I dueled"

I nodded and Tea asked

"Is that a bad thing?"

I turned and looked at Rebecca as she said

"Not only does Valen have thing against Joey, he's got a deck full of monsters I've never seen before"

I nodded and said

"Let's go, we have to find Joey before it's too late"

I heard the familiar chime of a duel disk activating and we looked back to see Kaiba

"That chum is going to have to wait" he said "because we have bigger problems."

Anu growled and I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you" was his answer.

I did and noticed something very bad. We were surrounded, by soldiers of the Orichalcos

They were climbing out from inside buildings and coming out of alleyways. This was not good.

I held up my Duel disk as Anu growled at them.

"If anyone has a plan, please speak now" Tea said

As the monsters walked forward I said

"There closing in"

Behind me they were discussing ways to get away. Out running them, didn't seem like an option.

I ran forward as Tea said

"Yugi wait"

I looked over and saw Kaiba approach as well. Anu stood next to me and growled. We were the defense, we had to hold.

"There is nothing dangerous about a bunch of Holograms"

Anu snorted and I agreed, when would he wake up?

"Now let's shut them down"

I nodded and Anu barked. We stood back to back ready when our duel disks began to glow.

"Kaiba look" I said as we drew the cards. "Our dragons" I got what they were saying and said

"Timaus come forth" the card glowed and the green dragon appeared in front of us with a roar.

"I play Fang of Critias"

Kaiba's black dragon to appeared with a roar and I grinned.

We ordered both dragons to attack. With a burst of blue fire, Timaus blast almost half of the field.

I heard Tea's voice and turned to see her and Rebecca cornered, Anu standing in front of them.

"Timaus attack" I called out quickly.

The dragon swopped down and knocked the two soldiers away. I ran to them and placed a hand on Anu.

"Are you two alright" I asked

"We are now" Tea said letting go of Rebecca "thanks Yugi"

I ignored the weird look Rebecca was giving me and turned back to the other Soldiers.

Kaiba's dragon crushed the last one under its foot and the two dragons flew into the sky and vanished into their cards.

"That was a close one" Duke said as they walked up, I had noticed they were missing.

"Where were you to?" Tea asked.

I tuned them out after that; I knew that they had gone off to hide.

Kaiba turned and walked away and Anu growled at him.

"Kaiba stop" Tea said "we have to stick together"

"Do you geeks think that just because I helped you fight off some holograms that I am now a part of your little peps squad? I am afraid you've got the wrong idea."

I think Anu was sick of him because she charged forward as he turned and her mouth clamped on to his silver arm band. I blinked for a moment. Anu had just tried to bite Kaiba.

Kaiba was shaking his arm till Anu let go. The bands were too thick but she was still going to try. I whistled and said

"Anu stop let him go" Anu just stood growled as Kaiba glared at her before saying

"Adios, it's been a real blast, and get a muzzle for your dog Yugi."

I sighed as Anu walked back to us and I said

"Kaiba will you at least help us find Joey"

He scoffed and said

"Use your heads" he began walking "there is a simple way to find that loser if you think about it"

"What a sweet heart" Tristan said sarcastically "but that was awesome Anu, when you bit him"

Anu just snorted still watching Kaiba; she probably wanted to make him bleed a little bit.

"Wait of course" Rebecca suddenly shouted and we looked at her. "Joey's duel disk is activated so we track down his location with the Kaiba corp. satellite system." She turned and ran back inside.

"Kaiba" I yelled out "we need to access to your companies tracking system." He ignored us

"Come back, I know you can still hear us" Tea said and Anu growled.

"No you cannot chase after him" I said to her. She probably try to rip his head off.

"Whatever, just let him go" Tristan said. Anu shook her head but growled at the same time.

We stood outside the trailer to give Rebecca breathing room to hack into the computer.

"What are we going to do if Rebecca can't crack the code and track down Joey?" she asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Duke said.

I watched Anu look and sniff around making sure no other soldiers were coming.

"We've just got to have a little faith that's all" Tristan said.

I looked at the card in my hand hoping Joey was alright.

ANUS POV….

We had been standing [or in my case sitting] around for a while and the food boy kept asking the smart blonde if she was done.

"You've asked five times" the nice smelling girl defended "she is working as fast as she can."

I barked in agreement.

"Aren't you the one who told us to have faith" the dice boy asked.

"Why don't you get off my back Duke?" I looked confused; he wasn't on his back, unless I again misunderstood the term.

"Joeys in trouble and if we don't move fast things could get even worse"

I blinked and the nice smelling girl said

"Take it easy Tristan" she was right, I could see the veins n his necks pulsating.

"I can't" he yelled "Don't you guys see that this whole thing is my fault"

I blinked again, what was, he talking about.

"No Tristan" the other master said

"When Joey and I got separated from you guys" he said "he told me about his plan and I should have talked him out of him then"

So the dumb blonde though he was a bad friend and was going to prove to the angry blonde he was there for her.

"What was I thinking, how could I let him do this." The food boy said

I whined as the nice smelling girl said

"Joey has a mind of his own Tristan"

I nodded and I saw the master look away, I wonder what he was thinking.

I snorted and looked around again. The others, to busy themselves were keeping look out for more soldiers.

I jumped when the food boy suddenly said

"I can't wait around anymore, Joey needs our help and he needs it now"

"Tristan" the nice smelling girl said "you must chill" I agreed

"Tea's right, without Kaiba's tracking system; we have no hope of finding him." The dice boy said.

I growled, that was not the right thing to say.

"Am I the only one here who understand what going on" he looked so crestfallen "Joey may be losing his soul as we speak, let's go"

"I didn't think of it like that" the nice smelling girl said

"Not yet we have to have faith that Rebecca can find him, until then I know Joey can take care of himself. He's been in tough situations before" the other master said.

"Not this tough" the nice smelling girl said as the other master just sighed and I frowned.

The food boy gave a groan I growled, this was getting old fast.

Ok he really need to chill. I walked over to him and he looked down at me. I growled at him and he backed up towards the trailer and I kept growled pushing him back.

"I think Anu agrees that you should stay here" the nice smelling girl said

"Oh yeah" he said unnaturally brave "what she going to do about it."

I smirked and lunged at him. He screamed as I tackled him to the ground and sat on his back, his face in the street. The nice smelling girl laughed along with the dice boy while I barked happily.

The smart blonde poked her head out blinked at me before grinning and saying

"I did it, I finally found Joey" she said

YAMIS POV…..

Tristan with new found strength smiled and shoved Anu off him. Anu growled and walked over to me.

"If this read out is right" Rebecca said "Joeys not far guys" I took the map she handed from her and said

"Alright I will take this and track him down. You move the trailer to safer place, come on Anu"

I then started to run off, Anu at me heels, but we were stopped by Tea.

"Not so fast Pharaoh" I blinked and looked at her, why did she call me that? "You're not going alone" she said

"That's right" Tristan said "we're all in this together"

I blinked and said

"I guess you made up you minds" I smiled "thank you, now let's go"

Rebecca made a noise and I sternly said

"Rebecca you stay here, Duke you keep an eye on them till we get back"

"You got it" Duke said

"No, I want to go to" the professor placed a hand on her should "come on grandpa"

He shook his head and I was grateful as he explained why I couldn't let her come.

"We've got our own work to do, we need talents back here"

I turned and smiled at the girl who cared about my host.

"Rebecca, as soon as Joey safe we'll find Yugi"

"Promise me he's alright" she said looking at me sadly

I nodded and said

"Yugi is going to be just fine, I promise" I hoped to any god that was listening that I wasn't a liar.

She looked so heartbroken so I said

"Please trust me"

She nodded and Duke said

"Come on you don't have a second to lose so go kick some butt and take names"

I smiled even though I barley understood the expression and said

"Well that's one way to put it."

Tristan then said

"Let's chit-chat later." I nodded and we took off.

"Good luck with everything" Rebecca said

"You too" I said while looking at my friends.

We then took off to find Joey.

ANUS POV….

I don't think I ran this much in my life, and I really didn't feel like shifting through 10,000 years worth of memories to find out.

"How far is Joey" the other master said in the lead, me right behind him.

The food boy followed and the nice smelling girl had the map.

"Just a few blocks according to this." She said, reading and running must be difficult. "I just hope I am reading this thing right."

"Don't say that" the food boy said and I agreed. Suddenly one of the cards in the master's deck glowed and he stared at it, immediately knowing which one it was.

"Hold on guys" he said while stopping.

He drew the Timaus card and they stared at it while the food boy said

"Joey must have played his Dragon" I barked in agreement.

We stared at the glowing card when suddenly the light went out.

That wasn't good. Each dragon was connected to the other and the human. So when the lights go out…

"Oh no" the other master said "we need to find Joey"

"Way ahead of you" he food boy said and they took off again.

I glanced at the other master; he seemed worried about why the dragon card stopped glowing. I knew what it meant, he was in trouble. I growled and ran faster, taking the lead. We were going to get to Joey, especially if I had anything to say about it.

**TO be continued…**

p

* * *

ok here you all go another chapter that you enjoyed now review so I know about and tell me all you think, share ideas i like hearing them, it helps the beat the writers block back, share idea's for my other stories if you have them.


	22. Flight for a Friend continued

**Alright here is chapter 22 for some reason this one was done weeks ago but I forgot and just looked now.....opps.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty two: Fight for a Friend continued.**

YAMIS POV….

Anu seemed more determined than ever because she had taken the lead and we were now trying to keep up with her. Did she know why the card had stopped glowing? Was Joey in trouble?

"Hold on you guys" Tea said and we stopped for a moment. I looked back at her, she like the rest of us was breathing heavily and she was clutching her heart.

"Come on Tea, there's no time to rest." Tristan said "Joey is probably dueling that Valen guy right now"

As tired as I was Tristan was right we needed to keep moving. I glanced at Anu who was panting and standing on shaky legs.

"Which means if we don't hurry he'll be one soul short" Tristan was worried.

"That's why I stopped" she said holding up the map. "According to this he's nearby, we need to stop running and starting looking down each street."

She had a point; I glanced at card I had yet to put back in my deck.

"Pharaoh" she said "what's wrong"

She walked over to me but I didn't answer.

"Is it Joey" she guessed

"I am not so sure" I finally said "but just a moment ago I could sense the presence of Joey's legendary Dragon card but it's gone. I dear his dragon was destroyed"

"You don't think Joey lost do you" Tristan said

"No way" Tea responded firmly "tell him"

"Tea" I snapped "I can't be sure until we find him"

Anu barked at my feet and nodded her head into the air then to the ground.

"What is it Anu."

She stuck her nose to the ground and then looked back at us.

"Anu can you find Joey" she nodded "alright Anu, find Joey"

She barked then took off, us following her.

We ran when I noticed Anu stop, because of the momentum we ran past her and stopped. She and Tea were staring down an alleyway.

"Hey guys you've got to see this." She said as we ran back.

In the sky was a glowing blue and white light shooting straight up into the sky. Like two power houses had just rammed into each other and this was the result.

I looked back at my card to see it glow again.

_Joey _I thought

Anu suddenly growled and took off down the alleyway, Tristan groaned

"We really need to get her a leash" Tristan said as we took off after Anu

"And have her drag you across Town, no thanks" Tea responded as we tried to catch up with the dog.

We had caught up to Anu who had been looking down every alleyway she could when I grabbed her harness.

"Hold on Anu" I said

"We've searched every block and no sign of Joey" Tea said

"Maybe that tracking systems screwed up" Tristan though but I looked forward were the light had come from.

"We need a new plan"

I pulled Timaus out of my pocket and looked at it.

"You all right Yuge" Tristan asked me.

I glanced at Anu who was staring straight ahead in a trace. She blinked and looked at me and her eyes almost seemed to say 'trust me'

I let her go and she took off

"Come on man we just caught her."

"This way quickly" was my only reply taking off after her as well?

"Yugi wait" Tea called

A few blocks over Anu stopped and watched the sky and so did I.

The green seal was coming down.

"Oh man Joey" Tristan said

"It's the seal of Orichalcos" I said if this was here that meant either Valen had just played it or this was a totally new duel and he was ok. "We all know what that means"

"Yeah, it means someone is going to lose their soul" Tristan said

"Then let's go" Tea said and Anu took off in the lead again.

We ran around looking down every alleyway but Anu seemed to want to keep running forward.

"We've got to find him" Tea said out of breath. I could hear police sirens in the back ground, did that mean Darts was looking for us as well, remembering what Tea had said about police being under his control.

"Joey where are ya man" Tristan called

As we ran by and new block, one of us would stop and call down it. I was getting impatient, we had to find him.

"Joey answer us" I yelled

"Hello"

"I could swear that Orichalcos thing activated right here"

I nodded, but it was hard to judge distance from an air born green seal. Anu sniffed around and gave a howl as if she was calling for him to. For all I knew, maybe she was

ANUS POV….

I howled hoping I would catch the dumb blonde's attention. The humans behind me were talking and the female was panicking, they had judged distance based off sky. That was never a wise thing to do. The other master's eyes narrowed and I knew he was desperate to find his friend.

I growled and he took off.

"Hang in there Joey" I heard him mutter.

I put my noise to the air again but his sent was covered by oil and engine fumes, and garbage. I couldn't make heads or tails of all the scents.

I suddenly felt a shock in me and I stopped. The others ran past me but stopped as well.

"Hang on guys" some said "something's wrong with Anu"

They gathered around me as I stood shaking.

"Anu" the other master said bending down to my level. I whimpered and whined. The dumb blonde, Joey….i looked up at the master then gave am agonizing howl.

YAMIS POV….

Anu howled in pure Agony and we covered our ears at the sound. The look she gave me, she knew, something terrible had just happen…but to whom.

I glanced at the card in my hand

"Oh no"

"Is it Joey" Tea asked

I looked at the sky as Timaus appeared on its own.

"I am afraid so" I said as Anu whimpered beside me.

The Dragon gave of a sad roar and I felt my heart break. Even Timaus was feeling the loss of our friend. And his as well. Timaus then faded back into his card.

"Anu" I said as I noticed her standing

She growled then with speed I didn't know she had left she took off.

"I think she knows where Joey is" Tristan said as we followed.

After a bunch of Turns and calls for her to slow down we finally came to an opening in one of the alleyways where Anu just stopped. We caught up with her and I stared at one of my worst nightmares.

Joey with his head down, leaning on the chain link fence. His soul clearly gone.

"No way" Tristan said after Tea gasped.

"What happened" Tea asked

"He lost the duel" my voice sounded shocked even to my own ears.

"Wait does that mean?" I cut Tea off

"Yes, his soul belongs to Darts now"

Anu growled next to us and we looked down at her. Her blue eyes had tears in them and her fur was standing on ends, blue sparks of energy was coming off her. We took a step back as they lashed out at us. She growled and I knew she would make Darts pay, just like I would.

ANUS POV….

My power, my birth power glowed around me in my anger. The dumb Blonde, no Joey was gone, his soul was on its way to the great Beasts belly.

I howled long and loud as my power lashed at the other humans.

_You hear me Darts" _I said through our broken link and to the world through my howl

_I will get you, I will get you and make you suffer for every pain and agony you caused me for 10000 years, you will pay for every life you took, for every soul you stole, you will feel their pain and mine, YOU HEAR ME, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND YOU WILL PAY!!!!" _

I growled, he would pay dearly.

* * *

angry Anu, more of her powers are shown....makes you wonder what she will do to Darts once she gets a hold of them. she already bit Kaiba, stupid armbands. read and review


	23. Grappling with a Guardian

**I'm so sorry it took me this long and thats it's short but the last part of the chapter I had trouble with and I still don't think it turned out all that well. Also it was brought to my attenion that reading the same sqript from the show with minor changes is boring so I am trying to change the words up a bit...hope I sucseeded. **

**Don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Anu.**

**Oh, and if you like Final fantasy VII under my shared account [link in profile]go read my ff7 story called Seeing is Beliveing**

* * *

Chapter twenty three: Grappling with a Guardian Part one

YAMIS POV…

I stood staring at the soulless body of one of my best friends. Joey had lost to someone, I turned to look at the one Joey had sworn to defeat. He too was soulless, so that meant someone else had come along.

Anu pawed at the ground beside me, her fur bristling with magic as she walked up to Joey, licking his cheek.

Tea, not willing to face that Joey had no soul, pleaded with the boy to wake up. I didn't blame her; Joey had pulled himself out of the shadow realm before, with no help.

"I don't think he can" I said

I closed my eyes in pain, another one of my friends lost to the madness Darts had spread.

"When I get my hands on the person who did this they are going to wish they were never born" Tristan said and I agreed, but I had a feeling I know who had done this.

Anu had sat down in front of Joey, just staring at him, I looked at her, the display of anger she had shown at seeing Joey was an instant reminder how she was not a normal dog. There was so much power, magic hidden in her and I had a feeling we had just barely scratched the surface.

ANU'S POV…

The humans discussed who had done this, the angry blonde woman, Mai Valentine who as my name for her implied was angry, angry at the world, at the master and his friends, angry at Joey.

The food boy was now angry, angry that their 'friend' had done this. I frowned at their accusations, did they not realize the Orichalcos had manipulated her; turned her anger to one person.

I growled to myself, I could smell her one Joey, but something else. While the humans talked I wandered away. I could feel my master's eyes on me as I walked. Something on the ground caught my eye. Broken green crystals lay on the ground, I nudged them with my nose and my magic sparked.

A broken stone of the Orichalcos, that meant one of them was free, I sniffed it again. It smelt of Joey and Mail. I knew Joey did not have this stone, so it was Mai's. I barked the angry blonde was free; she was out seeking revenge for Joey.

I looked up and over that the other master and his friends but they hadn't noticed my discovery. I looked at my other master and noticed his magic was gathering. The other humans did not notice it, but I did, his aura was flickering with his dark but comforting shadow magic. He was angry.

"He hides in his fortress while others do his dirty work" I caught him saying and instantly knew he was talking about Darts. "Well not anymore" he said and took off.

I cursed to myself and ran after him. Angry powerful pharaoh on a rampage without his light to sooth his soul was not good. The nice smelling girl called out to him as we ran by, they were picking up Joey.

I barked back at her, letting her know I was going to go with him. Too bad I couldn't talk, to tell them to go back to the others. I caught up with the other master quite easily. He spared me a glance but did not stop running.

YAMI'S POV…

This all ends now, I though as I ran; Anu had caught up with me and I knew she was going to help me take down her former master. I was glad to have her by my side.

We were closer to Darts building than I thought; I could see it just a few blocks over.

I reached the building rather quickly, but I supposed because I was angry it didn't seem like that long of a run. As I approached Darts voice gave a laugh as he said

"We've been expecting you Pharaoh" his voice echoed around me

I looked around for him before I noticed the elevator light was moving down to my level. Was Darts in there no that would be too easy? So one of his minions was in it, or maybe it was to take me somewhere. I ran up to the door just as the light stopped on the ground floor and the doors opened.

The door opened and the light blinded me for a moment before I realized who was standing before me.

"Mai?" I said as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

She gave a shallow breath and fell forward. I caught her has she fell. Strange smoke or fog poured from the elevator. Mai was soulless. Anu nudged the girls arm as I looked around. She suddenly growled and I looked at the elevator as I noticed a singling white feather float down. I knew that symbol, I knew who she fought.

"It appears my rematch is close" I said to myself and Anu.

Anu snorted at me, and I shook my head, I had more important things to worry about than a rematch. I placed Mail on the wall next to the elevator so when the others caught up they could see her. Anu was already in the elevator when I stepped in.

I glanced at the elevators doors and they closed as my shadow magic brushed them. As the lift began to move I reached into my pocket and pulled out my deck.

Anu glanced at me and I nodded to her

"We might be able to talk Raphael out of this madness." She snorted "I know, but Yugi showed me that something's are worth trying."

Anu nodded at my reasoning and turned her attention back to the door. The lift beeped and the doors opened, I noticed we were on the roof.

"It's about time you showed up here" a deep voice I recognized said

"This does not concern you Raphael" I said walking out to the roof "I am here to see Darts."

I noticed that some four shadows stood behind him, two on each side. All had glowing eyes and walked on all fours. They walked forward and I heard Anu snarl.

The shadows were dogs; they looked very similar to Anu's old form. The black and green furl; an Orichalcos stone was in beaded in their forehead, their eyes all white.

"What…" I said as Anu bumped my leg as she growled at them, her fur bristled as she turned all white.

Raphael looked slightly surprised by Anu's transformation before saying

"We captured a bunch of partners of Magic seekers; this is what happens to them when an Orichalcos stone is implanted in them.

I stared in horror, but in noticed the confusion on Raphael's face as he glanced over Anu's form; the white fur and clear eyes.

"And this is what happens when they are freed from it, a pure form Raphael, look at them" I pointed to the magic hunters who were growling. "Do they look good to you, because they look controlled to me?"

"Some people need help in seeing the truth of others" he said

"So you choose enslavement over free will. Tell me Raphael is this how Darts plans to save the world" I clenched my fists as I yelled "by enslaving and stealing the souls of those who do not agree with him, and striking Fear into those too afraid to stand up for themselves. That doesn't sound like the utopia he promised you, that sounds like global take over by a mad man"

He just crossed his arms and stared at me

"Look at them Raphael, look at them" I pointed at the magic seekers "tell me what you see compared to how they were"

"That doesn't matter at the moment," pulled out a card and threw it at me, I caught it easily "why don't you tell me what you see when you see this."

I glanced at it and gasped

"The claw of Hermos" I said Anu looked up at me. "Joey's card" how did he get it?

"Mai took that card, she defeated Joey then I defeated her" he said

"But why?" I asked "wasn't Mai on your side"

"I never trusted her and it turns out was right all along. After she took Joeys Soul she turned on us"

Part of me felt relieved that Mai was no longer under their control; that Joey had gotten to her. Now all I had to do was get both of their souls back.

"Biggest mistake she ever made" he said

"This madness has to stop" I said, looking at my hands, noticing they were shaking. "Just think of how many innocent lives have been destroyed, you may be next" I said looking at him.

"Do you think I really care" he said and I was surprised "I made a commitment to help Master Darts save the planet crumbling at the hands of people like you. And if keeping my promise means I have to give up my soul then so be it"

I shook my head at him, glancing at Anu who hadn't relaxed the moments her fellow magic seekers were revealed.

"Wake up" I shouted "can't you see your so called 'master' Darts is just using you to satisfy his own selfish needs, your just a means to an end. Join our side, and save the world by stopping this soul stealing enslavement madness."

"Once the great leviathan arrives, I am afraid your side won't exist" he looked up and Anu snarled even louder so I looked up as well. The shadow of great beast was swimming across the sky. "All it needs is one more strong soul"

I cursed under my breath; our window of opportunity to defeat darts was closing.

"As we speak the great leviathan lurks in the shadows all over the earth, your soul will be the one that will bring him to this world fully."

Anu stepped in front of me, trying to shield me from the man, her tail brushed my foot; bring me a sort of comfort that only she could bring.

"Your little dog is going to be dealing with her own problems while we duel Pharaoh. Darts wishes for his magic hunter to return to him, the one you stole. So while we duel she is going to be reacquainted with some old friends."

One of the magic seekers by his side howled and suddenly I could feel the pressure drop around us. I looked up and stared in horror.

ANU'S POV…

I looked up and around, and I could feel my other master share my horror. We were surrounded by the possessed magic seekers. Their white eyes glowing, fur bristling as the Orichalcos glowed, spreading like webs across their heads and into their skin.

"_Help us, save us, free us, help us save us, free us, help us, save/help/free_"

I could hear their cries for help in my mind, and tears fell from my eyes, they were trapped, oh so trapped. I howled letting out my agony into the air. The other master looked at me, placing a hand on my head. My fur bristled as the others came closer.

The Orichalcos magic was suppressing, I could feel its energy pressing down on them, and trying to pressure me.

"Don't even think about trying to pull a stunt like that again Pharaoh" I turned back to the man as he addressed my master "I don't appreciate being lied to besides theirs no one for you to hide behind this, because now it's just you and me."

I snarled but he didn't even look at me

"The winner leaves a free man and the loser becomes prisoner to the beast."

The other master glared, I could feel his anger building. Finally he shouted

"You're on; if that's what it takes to set my friends free then let's duel. Once you're out of my way I can go straight for Darts" I growled in agreement. "It's just a shame that a duelist with your skill has to throw it all away by following a mad man"

Raphael shook his head at the pharaoh and argued

"Mast Darts opened my eyes to the truth, he made me who I am today" he smirked and held up the Orichalcos card "your just jealous you don't have one of these right?" Half quoting the master when they last dueled.

My teeth pulled back in a snarl, how dare he, how dare he bring the others master pain into this. He walked forward, his deck in his hand while the Pharaoh said

"I won't be tempted by that again…"

"I know, your little magic seeker plays a big part in this" and the other master looked at me confused "but you can have one last look while you shuffle my deck" he smiled "for old time sake"

They shuffled and Raphael walked back to his side.

Their duel disks activated and both screamed

"Time to duel"

**YAMI'S POV…**

Lightning flashed as the collected energy of three magic's piled on top of one another. I turned to the duel to see Raphael had played a magic card

"I play guardian treasure; this magic card lets me draw two new cards as soon as I get rid of the five I'm holding. Plus I can draw two cards every turn from now on as long as guardian treasure is on the field." He ended his turn by playing a monster and a card face down.

I narrowed my eyes, not a good way to start a duel. I played queen's knight, my eyes shifting to the possessed magic seekers. They just sat there waiting, did they have a purpose or were they just here for show. I waited for his move.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed into this duel but it wasn't looking good for me, I had 2500 life points, my plan with my knights had be ruined and Raphael had yet to play the seal of Orichalcos or do anything with the magic seekers. Anu had yet to relax sense she saw them and I didn't blame her.

"What now Pharaoh" he said drawing my mind back to the duel "one knight stands between me and your life points."

I drew a breath and continued the duel, drawing a card I played magic star twilight. Its effect was activated instantly. The five kuribo appeared before me. I activated their special ability, sending them to attack one of his guardians.

Raphael looked shocked

"What did you just do to my guardian?"

"He was weakened" I explained "Thanks to them your guardian is only half the monster it once was. So it's time for me to finish him off." I rose my hand "now Kuribo brothers, combine yourselves" I knew that the monster and mine had the same attack points as Raphael so kindly pointed out to me.

I smirked and said

"True but I'm not finished, I activate mystical space typhoon" the guardians' gravity axe shattered, my monster moved in shortly after.

Suddenly his other guardian blocked the attack and I blinked surprised. Her shield shattered and I stared. My opponent's life points went down as he explained what happened. I nodded still shocked; most duelists didn't protect their monsters like he did; only a few I knew did. I smiled to myself; Raphael was a true duelist, if only I could get him from Darts.

"Raphael" I called out in one last attempt "don't you understand that as long as you stay with Darts, you'll never stay true to yourself. You've got to much respect for your cards to use them for such an evil purpose.

He shook his head at my words

"This world is an evil place, master Darts showed me that, and your part of the problem. And I'm going to fix that." He looked at his cards "and thanks to my master, I've got just the tool to do it"

I shook my head as he raised the one card I hated with a passion. Its green glow flashed

"Now I play the seal of Orichalcos"

"No Raphael" I shouted as growling caught my attention. The glow on the magic seekers was brighter now. "Raphael" I called again trying to get him to stop as lightning flashed again "please don't, you're making a terrible mistake"

"Your fate is seal" he said as he slid the card into its slot. Lightning flashed and the wolves howled around us. The sound sent shivers down to my core. Anu whined next to me; her ears flat on her head.

The glow of the seal surrounded Raphael, and its seal appeared on his forehead, a purple aura surrounding him. There was a gasp behind me and I turned to see Kaiba and the others step out of the elevator. Tea had most likely gasped at the possessed magic seekers.

"Pharaoh" she said "look out"

I looked up just in time to see one of the possessed wolves jumped me; teeth wide open fangs sharp. My eyes widened when white fur pasted me and knocked it away

_Keep fighting master _Anu said the link back with the seal

Anu ran from the seal, chasing the others away from me. I stared at them then turned to the chuckling Raphael.

"Anu is going to have her own set of problems; we wouldn't want her interfering with our duel." He chuckled again. His eyes now mixed with green and red.

**ANUS POV…**

The Orichalcos had been some sort of cue because one jumped my master. I knocked it away and chased the rest from my master. By the time I was out of the seal did I realize who their true target was; me. They all stopped going at the seal, and started circling me.

"Anu" the other master cried and I looked up just as one of my kin bit into my shoulder. I cried out. The cold one and the master's friends called my name to. I barked at them to stay back.

"Raphael" the other master screamed

"If your doggie hopes to win, she better fight back" was all he said, smirking

He was right and I knew it. It seemed the others knew it to as they all came down from the landings and surrounded me. I snarled at them, trying to keep them all in my sights. They would come at me one at a time. I dodged most of them, but when they came to me in groups. I got hurt a lot.

I couldn't bring myself to fight them, they were my people and they were attacking me. One jumped at me, biting me but I shook them off. Another charged at me, slamming its head into my side. I rolled across the floor, my already bite wounds smearing red in my path. I climbed to my feet shaking only for two to clamp onto my back dragging me to the ground as the others walked around me in a circle. I whined and looked up to see one break from the circle and walk to me.

**YAMIS POV…**

I couldn't concentrate on the duel, not with Anu being attack. Her fur had gotten covered in dirt in a matter of seconds, it stood out greatly on her white fur. But the blood, the red that mixed with the dirt…it was all I could focus on.

"Anu!" I shouted as she went down, skidding on the ground, she got back up but two dragged her down…one was walking towards her as the others circled, a pack stalking their prey.

"Anu" the others behind me cried, panics in my friends voices.

The main one put a paw on her throat.

"You should pay attention to your own problems Pharaoh" but I couldn't take my eyes off Anu. In my mind I kept thinking

"_FIGHT BACK Anu, fight back, please fight back" _

The one with its paw on her throat lowered its head, fangs gleaming heading right for her throat.

"ANU_"_ I screamed and red splashed across the ground.

**To be continued **

* * *

please reivew,and I will try and update faster.


	24. Grappling with a Guardian continued

I know this chapter is like super super long [and super super early compaired to my normal update record] but hey, I like this chapter, comments are welcome as I do listen to you all because some of you have real good advice.

Don't own Yugioh but I do own Anu.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-four: Grappling with a Guardian continued**

**ANUS POV…**

I waited for that killing bight I knew was coming, I'm sorry master, other master I failed you; I couldn't save you from the darkness. I closed my eyes as my Master hollered out my name when something warm slashed across my face. I blinked them open in surprise; I had thought death was much more painful than this. I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise.

The blood that now dripped onto me and the floor was the wolf that had went to kill me. It now hung in the mouth of a grey almost black dragon. Critias flung the wolf from me and roared at the others, wisely keeping their distance but still circling us.

"_Critias?" _I thought and green eyes turned to me as if angry at my lack of movement.

_You are a magic seeker, one free of your birth, fight back be the wolf you are_ his deep voice vibrated in my mind.

"_But they are under Darts control; they do not know what they're doing."_

_So they shall be more likely to forgive you for saving them, as of now you are the last magic seeker with free will. _

My eyes widened as I looked around me and rose to my feet. As much as I hated to admit it, I was wrong; I needed to fight them to free them. A growl rose in my throat as Critias faded away with a roar. The others, now seeing the dragon gone, were move braver now, coming closer to me.

"_I will free you"_ I promised to them.

**YAMI'S POV…**

A huge sigh of relief passed through me and shock took its place as Critias swooped in from nowhere and saved Anu. I turned a grateful eye to Kaiba who was glaring at me.

"Thank you Kaiba" I said

Kaiba snorted and growled out

"Don't let it happen again, now focus on your duel Yugi, your mutt or whatever she is" he eyed the white fur "will be fine now that she's grown a back bone"

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to watch Anu. She was attacking the others back just as furiously now. I nodded when her blue eyes caught me. She gave a howl and I turned back to the smirking Raphael.

"Now that I have you undivided attention Pharaoh" he chuckled

"What were you thinking Raphael" I asked "now one of us will defiantly lose his soul"

"That's the whole point Pharaoh" he spat back at me "and when I feed your soul to the leviathan you magic seeker will belong to Darts once more"

"We'll see" I said narrowing my eyes at his stupidity.

**ANUS POV…**

I flipped another wolf off my back and bit into one jumping over me, leg, swinging him into the ground. I growled at them, their soulless eyes saw nothing as they pulled their fangs on me. I felt something crackle around me as I tapped into my power. I glanced at my master's duel knowing there was no other way and they were now going to see a lot of my power.

Energy picked up around me and I closed my eyes. I snapped them open just as 10 wolves jumped at me at once. Wind and dust spun in the air around me as I let lose my psychic energy. The wolves were sent flying back slamming into walls, one another and one even hit the seal's barrier.

I grinned at the others torn between watching the duel and my battle and I felt grateful they didn't come over to me and help me; that would have been disastrous. I looked forward and saw only one wolf was getting back up; the one that had hit the seal barrier.

He snarled at me and I hunched over, my lips pulled back and psychic energy swirling the dust and blood on the ground. The wolf snarled at me and we ran at one another.

We bit into each other in the air, and I glared at him as we fell to the ground. We landed on opposite sides of our jump. My back burned and I could see a wound in his side. As soon as our feet touched ground we lurched forward again.

He tried to angle around me as I bit into his back again. He howled in agony as more warm blood coated me face. I grunted when he head butted the wound in my own side pushing me away. I went rolling across the roof. The action made me whine as my own wounds were pushed open wider. I growled and stood and glanced at the others.

My master would look back and forth between me and the duel, his attention divided and worry trained on me. I looked at the others. The master's friends looked torn between helping me and not getting involved. The cold one was staring at me harshly, much like his dragon had before. Oddly that look gave me motivation to keep going.

I ran at the other wolf as he ran at me. We circled one another bight and snapping into flesh. My skin burned with his teeth and claws and I was sure that if he could he would feel the pain I did. I glanced at the other master again, briefly but that was all it took.

I howled in pain as his teeth latched onto my shoulder blade, his head shaking tore and stretched the wound and blood flew on the ground. He pushed me to the ground, is teeth still in my shoulder and I struggled to get away. My feet connected with his feet, claws scratching at skin but he didn't let go. In fact I think he bit me harder.

The others were calling out to me, the other master included as he had seen my plight. I snarled and growled as I caught the others eyes, trying to decide how to help me. I could see their mouths moving but I couldn't hear their words, but I assumed they were calling my name. My eyes found the other master and think I whined at the fear I saw present in his purple eyes.

**YAMIS POV…**

I turned from the duel, no longer interested in Raphael; he too seemed to be watching the battle as well. There was only one more wolf left and currently was biting into Anu's back. It disturbed me how much blood stained the ground and her fur. The wolf still standing was bighting her along her shoulder and spin.

My breathing deepened as her blue eyes met mine. The others cry droned out of my ears as I met her blue eyes.

"_Anu fight back_" I thought_ "do not give up, please" _

I knew it was hopeless for her to hear my pleading but to my surprise she nodded. Either she did hear me or my expression told her what I was thinking. I didn't care as time seemed to speed back up and she lunged, making the teeth sink deeper into her skin, and bit into the side of the other wolf. Blood practically exploded onto her face and the ground as the wolf let her go and howled in pain.

It backed away, and she flopped onto her stomach as Anu's back legs seemed to not be working. The others had gasped behind me as the wolf back away and Anu lay on the floor, not moving. After a moment she stood again and the psychic energy from before picked up, spreading as she sat with her head bowed.

I took a chance to glance at Raphael but he looked just as surprised as the rest of us. I turned to my puzzle as it began to glow then to my deck and pocket when Joey and my dragons shined with her. I didn't have to look to know Kaiba's was glowing as well.

I looked at Anu as I saw her howl. She was stretching her neck as far as she could go and was standing weakly on all fours, howling at the sky. The wolf that had been advancing on her stopped and was looking at the ground as if his head hurt.

The other wolves were stirring where they lay and I noticed the Orichalcos on their heads were glowing, the veins pulsating.

What are you doing Anu? I thought confused at her actions.

**ANUS POV…**

I sat up as the wolf advanced on me again. Their cries for help louder than ever and I had seen what my master had wanted me to do in his eyes. He wanted me to live, to not give up and I couldn't let him down.

The power around me increased as I howled, connecting my mind to every wolf around me. Their pleas were like fire in my head.

_Help us please, save us, help us, save us HELP US SAVE US HELP US PLEASE ,PLEASE, PLEASE!_

"_I WILL"_ I howled to them and at the sky, promising to free them.

As my mind connected with theirs the stones on their heads glowed green, and their howls joined mine. At first they were howls of pain and agony that tore at my soul to hear.

Soon I could feel their minds connect with mine and I gave a long howl, digging deep within their soul and breaking the hold of the Orichalcos. I felt it snap and then their howls sounded with mine.

**YAMIS POV… **

The stone on the wolves forehead shattered and suddenly hundreds of dogs lay on the floor, their wounds still present but they now were howling with Anu, they were free I assumed.

Then their bodies began to dissolve. They glowed a soft light green and their feet dissolved into lights first, followed by the rest of their bodies. Anu's howl continued into the night sky as thousands of green lights twisted and spun around each other and her. As the mixed together the green turned into an ocean blue and spun around the white wolf in the center. It brushed her skin, and her wounds disappeared along with the dirt and blood staining her fur. Then the lights traveled into the sky and disappeared amongst the stars.

The only evidence there had been a fight was the blood still left along the roofs floor.

**ANUS POV….**

I howled as the souls of my kin traveled around me, healing my wounds and my mind.

_You've done well sister_ their minds echoed one another, them and the thousands around the world all speaking at once. It made my heart swell and heavy at the same time _you've saved us and freed yourself. We will rest now; waiting till the great beast is gone once more and our own masters free. Till then you are the last Magic seeker on this earth, save it Anu, save this planet's soul; that is your task now sister. _

I stopped howling as they vanished into the in-between, waiting for me to save their masters and them. I looked over to where my own master was. He stared at me, a soft look to his eyes. His purple eyes asked thousands of questions. Questions I didn't know how to answer. I smiled at him, my eyes crinkling together as I turned and walked slowly to where he stood.

I didn't even flinch as I passed through the barrier of the seal. I kept walking, not taking my eyes off the other master. Walking around him I sat on his right side, my tail circled around his form. I slowly looked away from him to our opponent, he stared at us blankly, his true soul just under the surface. The other master eyes left me and gazed at the trapped man.

"If you're done" the angel man spoke. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn"

**YAMIS POV…**

I drew as I stared at Raphael.

"My move, now I transform my kuribabalon into the kuribo brothers" there was green smoke and the five kuribo brothers cheeped as they appeared. I narrowed my eyes a declared an attack.

The kuribo brothers stared to bounce around with in the seal and I could practically feel my friends and Anu's stares at me. Raphael wasn't amused either.

"Reform" I called out and when they did Raphael laughed at the monster left in its wake. I had to admit Yugi and I had some silly looking monster but they shouldn't be underestimated. I took a chance glance at Anu and noticed she didn't look so amused. I glared at my opponent's laughter.

"If I were you Raphael the last thing I would be doing is laughing" I said placing a card face down. Dark magic curtain appeared beside me and went to work.

I smiled as the curtain exploded into smoke and a green staff attached to an arm clad in purple cleared it away. Anu's long white tail twitched in my peripheral vision and I smirked.

"Dark Magician" I declared ignoring my friend's comments on my life points behind me. "Dark magic attack" I shouted.

"Revel face down" Raphael shouted and the card he had just laid down activated.

His female guardian flipped over my attack and landed behind his other monsters.

"The seal of Orichalcos gives me an extra row of monsters. My trap card moves Elma to the back row. Now you can't attack her without going through my other monsters.

I bit back a growl of frustration as Anu did it for me at my side. Raphael drew a card and I suddenly developed a bad feeling.

It's time to bring out my ultimate monster." He held a card up and I held my breath "but first I'll play this card" I raised an eyebrow at him while he said "Celestial sword Eaotos"

Lightning flashed and a sword fell from the sky imbedding it's into the ground. I blinked at its appearance, suddenly developing a bad feeling.

Guardian Eaotos I thought as I stared at the sword. He drew two cards and smirked at me and my bad feeling grew. Under the influence of the seal one was capable of doing many things. Anu shifted next to me, I could tell she felt antsy at his behavior as well.

"The time has come to play the card that beat you last time" he placed the card "my guardian Eaotos"

A bird of prey cried into the air and with a flash of light a woman evolved from it. She had a native animal skin dress with a headdress of feathers in her long hair. She was beautiful and faithful creature I thought. He wings stretched out in all their glory and I glanced at my life point counter, it read a sad 500. I was running out of time.

I looked back up as the winged guardian screeched in agony. She clutched her head as the seal took her over. Her white wings turned ugly ebony black and I shuttered at her crimson gaze. This had me confused none of his other monsters had done that…my dark magician flashed into my mind and I understood. This was Raphael's soul card; the one more alive than any other card in his deck.

I glanced at Anu as she whined, almost sad for the monster. I rubbed her head with my free hand.

**ANUS POV…**

I stared at the winged angel, feeling sad at her transformation. The shadow realm light monsters were not meant to be this way, turned into creatures of hate and revenge. The other master agreed as he shouted

"Look at what you've done to your guardian it's been consumed by darkness"

The angel man's response surprised us both

"Exactly" the smirk was getting on my nerves. "And it's more powerful than ever now"

I growled and thought

"_What is it with you humans and power?" _

"_It's a flaw we just can't shake I'm afraid"_

I actually jumped at the other master's response. I had almost forgotten about our link within the seal, not having used it in 10000 years. I looked up to see him glance at me.

"Nothing can stop it" the angel man concludes as his once beautiful monster picked up the sword and her points rose higher.

"I'd have to disagree" the other master said and I glanced at him surprised, he had a plan?

A shattering of once of his monster distracted me and I blinked as the master continued.

"When kuribabalon is sacrifice I can draw five more cards" he drew them in one swipe "however I am only allowed to keep the magic and trap cards"

I frowned, what kind of help boost was that. The other master winked at me and I shook my head at him. If he wanted to be a risk taker, he better as hell know what he's doing.

I turned to look at the cold one and his little brother the hedgehog and snorted at their commentary. Try to have a little more faith will you.

I turned back as movement caught my eye. I looked back just in time to see the guardian attack. I then stood in agitation as the other master grunted when his arm was forced to move against his will. This was too much like the ancient shadow games for my liking.

The guardian dove for an attack and I snarled as the others shouted behind me, the other master just stood there. He better have a plan in that spiky head of his and not be suicidal.

To my surprise the sword shattered on Mahado's armor.

"Say what" the angel man echoed my thoughts.

"Allow me to clear any confusion" the other master taunted and I snorted and glared at him. As he explained I sank to the floor. One of the monsters that made the guardian stronger saved him. This dueling stuff gave me a headache.

"I end my turn" the angel man snapped and I looked at him curious. The part that was still him was offended at the words the other master said about his guardian. So a part of him still cared for the winged angel.

"You should have thought twice about poisoning your own monsters, especially your soul card with the seal of Orichalcos. Taken from someone with experience" his eyes glanced at Mahado "betraying your monsters only backfires in the end."

I sat up fully at his words and bumped my head to his knee

"_You've been forgiven other master; do not dwell in the past" _

He didn't reply but he did pat me on the head.

"You've played the seal of Orichalcos once and suddenly your and expert on the subject" the angel man said and my master stared at him wide eyed. The angel man shook his head "just go"

"As you wish" the other master said drawing once more. I looked at the others behind us, this was going to be a long stressful duel I know it.

I smiled a bit as the other master drew his cards. The hat thing was a bit funny but that wasn't the reason why I was smiling. As soon as the card passed into his hands I felt Timaus. I was right when the other master smirked and shouted his summoning.

Mahado's staff was raised and magic connected with the lighting. The green dragon descended to the field with a flash of light and magic.

_Show off_ I muttered in my head and purple eyes glanced at me confused.

"Now I merge my dragon with my dark magician" Mahado jumped into the air "combine to form amulet dragon"

Mahado stood on Timaus as spells appeared on his body. I snorted, both of them were a bunch of show offs. I smirked when their power rose and the others cheered behind us. My tail wagged, brushing the other masters' leg in the process.

"Attack" the other master ordered and I howled my own encouragement.

**YAMIS POV…**

I winced as the guardian screamed but felt a bit happy she was free from the seal. I blinked at the shout of agony that followed her defeat. Feathers floated around Raphael as he stared into space much like a lost child. He called for his creature and a wave of sadness for him washed over me. His face turned into one of rage and he said

"You'll pay" he declared

"_I think you made him mad"_ Anu told me and I made a face at her, did she always have to state the obvious.

I blinked as Anu suddenly hunched over in anger, he lips pulled back far over her gums hair standing up on ends. I looked around and noticed the seal was pulsing as Raphael's rage grew.

"Raphael" I called worried

"My Guardian is a creature of light a purity and when it's destroyed it's replaced by a different creature" he almost sound afraid of this creature and sad his guardian was gone at the same time.

The second feeling I could understand but…why would he be afraid of his own monster. His Seal on his head began switching colors that unnerved me. Green to red, Green to red. Anu snarled louder next to me and a chill went up my spine.

"A creature of darkness" the ground in front of Raphael opened up and a hand covered in shadows rose up. It had bandages over grey dead skin and green armor. The rest of the armor rose followed by an untamed brown main then a face with nothing but glowing red eyes.

Anu had backed into my leg, snarling still. Her reaction didn't help my feelings towards this monster of darkness as it climbed its way out of the hole. Darkness dripped of it like water.

"What is that thing" I asked. It was making Anu back around me. She looked like an animal that had been cornered by a much larger animal.

"I told you, when Eaotos goes to the graveyard. This monster is summoned to the field. Say hello to my guardian dread-scythe"

Dread yes, Guardian no; were my thoughts. How the heck did one like Raphael have this…thing in his deck?

"Hello" I said, trying to relieve the chill I got from it "and goodbye"

Raphael added its name by giving it a reaper scythe that made Anu bump into me again. She was now sitting dead straight in front of me. Her hair standing like she had been electrocuted. She refused to hide behind me but I couldn't duel with her sitting like that.

"Anu" I whispered and one of her ears twitched in my direction "I need you stand beside me not in front of me. We're a team" she whined a bit but slowly moved to where she was on my right. I patted her head and narrowed my eyes at the creature that frightened her.

"Its power grows for every monster in my graveyard" he said surprising me.

"I thought you despised having monsters in your graveyard"

"But I despise you even more" he snapped, the seal on his head now was green again. Maybe the changing of colors was it trying to control him again; his eyes had cleared when Eaotos had disappeared. "So what are a few monsters in the grave, if it means destroying you forever? And with only five hundred life points left, you won't last long"

My eyes narrowed, the seal was now deep rooted in his mind, and I was going to have a hard time getting it out.

"Try me" I challenged hopping my challenge would slowly push the real Raphael back out. The one I respected, the one I really wanted to duel with no stakes, no shadow games, and Yugi by my side. "Your move"

He smirked at me

"You sound pretty anxious to lose your soul."

I shifted stances and said

"I'm not worried" my eyes met him dead on.

"Well you should be" he shouted drawing for his move. He switched his guardian to attack mode and Anu snarled again. "What's wrong, your mutt afraid of my monster" I didn't answer him.

He smirked

"Then I'll sacrifice every other monster I have so Dread-scythe can absorbed their strength"

I was having flash backs of my time under the seal as I yelled at him. He didn't disserve to follow down my mistake. I had; still felt guilty about betraying my monsters and I knew if he had been in his right mind, he would to.

My pleas fell on deaf ears as his monsters shattered one by one. He just smiled at me as his monsters points rose. I shook my head at him.

"By Timaus it's been a blast" Raphael said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Just go" I said sadly and he complied with my request.

The creature of darkness, now that I looked closer looked like the Guardian Eaotos but a possessed dead version. Raised her scythe and slashed at Timaus. Anu whined and dark magician fell of the shattered dragon before shattering himself.

My life points went down to 300 and I glared at the man across from me.

I drew, not fazed outwardly by the loss of my creatures. I activated Card of Sanctity and we both drew. I then summoned a monster that had helped Yugi and me before. The pink marsh-mellow bounced around a bit. It vanished a moment later to be replaced by Dark magician girl.

She waved her wand in glee and Anu snorted next to me.

"Then I'll play this" I slid a card into the magic/trap card slots. "And end my turn.

"I think it's about time I put you out of your misery" Raphael said and my eyes narrowed.

He played a card that had my eyes widened and Anu whining. If he attacked Dark magician girl would be switched to attack and I would lose the duel…and my soul.

Red eyes flashed as Magician girl stood, her eyes wide in shook.

"Wipe out his Magician and his life points" the creature jumped and swung its scythe but I raised my arm and yelled

"Magical pigeon" Anu snorted as if laughing but I ignored her.

A hat covered my monster and turned into two birds when cleaved in two. I explained to Raphael as the two birds landed on top of the cards.

"You're just stalling" he snapped placing two cards face down. Dark magician girl reappeared and I looked up when Raphael started to speak to me.

"Pharaoh can't you see your out of options. It's pointless to drag this out"

I closed my eyes and said

"I'm well aware the odds are in your favor but that's no reason to give up" Yugi had taught me that "Raphael you may have the magic of the Orichalcos but I have something stronger" I raised my fist where Tea had drawn on us years ago "a belief in the heart of the cards and in myself" I placed that same hand on Anu "and Anu's belief in me"

"How touching" he said sarcastically "but how soon you forget, you were once ruled by darkness"

"_Lies" _Anu whispered in my mind "_you ruled in a land tainted by darkness…but you were not dark yourself. In fact you were one of the purest people I knew" _

I stared at her before looking back at Raphael. I shook my head and vowed to help him conquer the darkness that filled him, just as Yugi helped me.

"This duel is far from over" I looked at the card and had to hold back a smirk. Instead I said "I know firsthand what the Orichalcos does to a person's heart, but I can help you. Think when Eaotos was destroyed you unleashed your anger on your other monsters. You let the Orichalcos feed on your rage. Like I did" my frowned deepened as I tried to convince him

"So what's your point" he said unfazed

"My point" I snapped then forced my tone calm "is that this isn't who you really are. The darkness with in you has taken control. And now you must face that darkness head on, it's the only way for you to save yourself."

He just snorted at me and I felt as if my words slid right off him.

"You need to be saved."

I raised a card up; knowing dueling him might be the only way

"If you don't believe my words, then maybe this will convince you" my plan was already forming and Anu looked up at me confused

"What are you holding" a confused Raphael asked

"A card that forces you to take a closer look at yourself; Underworld circle"

He looked even more confused.

"Behold" I said "it's time to take some response ability for what you've done" just as I did and we all must do in the end "underworld circle activate."

Dark magician girl vanished as did his guardian of darkness. Raphael took a step back, confused and afraid. The seal began to spin faster and faster and Anu whined at my side, wanting to know what I was doing as darkness rose from the spinning seal's outer layer.

"Witness your true darkness" I said as I summoned the shadows to my aid, feeding to the cards already dark effect. I rubbed Anu's head, willing her to trust me as our friends vanished behind the shield of black.

**To be continued…**

review are much apreciated and well loved. hope you enjoy this chapter so go and tell me why or why not.


End file.
